A Blessing in Disguise
by paleDemon
Summary: A blessing in disguise. (Idiom) anugerah yang tak terduga; sesuatu yang nampak seperti buruk pada awalnya tapi memiliki hasil atau akhir yang baik. Namjin. BxB. BTS Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Kim Seokjin menyukai anak-anak, dan disukai pula oleh mereka. Mungkin karena sejak kecil Seokjin tinggal di panti asuhan, membuatnya bisa cepat akrab dengan anak-anak di sana. Ya, Seokjin tinggal di panti asuhan sampai umurnya 18, hingga Ia masuk dan diterima sebagai mahasiswa di SNU. Saat kecil Ia sering bermain dengan teman sebayanya yang bernasib sama, di umur lima belas lebih Ia menjadi asisten Ibu Panti ketika tak ada orang yang mengadopsinya–setahun kemudian Seokjin tahu jika memang Ibu Panti sengaja tak memperbolehkan siapapun mengadopsinya karena Ibu Panti yang terlalu sayang padanya.

Mengingat kesukaannya pada anak-anak dan kebutuhannya untuk terus hidup, Ia memilih menjadi tutor selain menjaga minimarket di pagi hari dan mengambil tugas sebagai asisten laboratorium. Gaji menjadi tutor anak sekolahan cukup besar, dibanding dengan usaha yang Seokjin keluarkan yang terbilang sangat mudah dibanding menjaga minimarket atau asisten laboratorium.

Dan di sinilah Seokjin, menunggu pintu rumah mewah ini dibuka setelah lima menit menunggu di depan pintu.

"Seokjin, kau sudah datang."

Itu asisten rumah tangga rumah ini, Lee _ahjumma_. Seokjin akrab bukan main dengannya karena hanya Ia yang ditemui Seokjin di rumah besar ini selain anak tutornya, Kim Hayoung.

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar menyapa wanita itu. "Hayoung sudah menunggu?"

Mereka berjalan masuk, Seokjin memilih memberi jarak dua langkah di belakang wanita itu, membiarkannya memimpin sekalipun Seokjin sudah hafal–secara garis besar–denah rumah ini. _Well_ , ini bulan ketiga Seokjin menjadi tutor anak ini.

" _Seonsaengniiiim!_ " Itu Kim Hayoung, gadis yang dimaksud Seokjin. Gadis cantik dengan gigi ompong di bawah, yang pintar dan menggemaskan.

Seokjin tersenyum senang mendengar sapaan ramah Hayoung padanya. Ia bersimpuh di lututnya, menerima pelukan–tubrukan–Hayoung. "Kau menunggu lama?"

Hayoung mengangguk, lalu cemberut. " _Seonsaengnim_ terlambat sepuluh menit."

Alisnya terangkat terkejut mendengarnya, lalu Seokjin tersenyum makin lebar. "Hayoung menunggu sepuluh menit?"

Si gadis kecil mengangguk, masih cemberut dengan imutnya. "Kata Papa sepuluh menit sangat berharga, _seonsaengnim_."

Seokjin mengangguk sambil tertawa. Gadis ini benar-benar pintar, mungkin menurun dari Papanya, atau Ibunya. Tapi kemungkinan dari Papanya, karena selama tiga bulan Seokjin mengajar di rumah ini, Hayoung selalu menyebutkan Papanya tanpa menyebut Mama ataupun Ibu sama sekali.

"Nona, Tuan Kim baru saja menelpon."

"Oh ya?" Suaranya melengking, terlalu senang. Matanya juga melebar dan tanpa sadar Hayoung menjauh dari pelukan Seokjin.

Bibi Lee mengangguk, ikut tersenyum lebar. "Tuan bertanya apakah Nona ingin dibawakan sesuatu?"

Hayoung menempelkan telunjuknya di pelipis, kebiasaannya sebulan belakangan yang meniru Seokjin. "Aku ingin _cheesecake_ dengan kacang almond. _Seonsaengnim_ mau apa?"

Seokjin terkejut mendengar penawaran Hayoung untuknya. Ia tak berharap, lebih berharap bertemu dengan sopan pemilik rumah ini, itu sudah cukup. "Tidak perlu, Hayoung- _ah_ , _seonsaengnim_ sudah cukup."

Hayoung cemberut tak suka, lalu Bibi Lee ikut terkekeh dan menawarinya. "Kau minum kopi? Tuan Kim suka ditemani minum kopi buatan _coffeeshop_."

Si mahasiswa menggigit bibir dalamnya, tak yakin. Baru saja Ia mau menolak sekali lagi, namun Bibi Lee sudah menyimpulkan. "Aku akan bilang pada Tuan Kim, kau bekerjalah yang baik, Seokjin."

Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi. Bibir Lee memang baik hatinya, dan makin baik setelah mereka bercerita tentang latar belakang yang dilalui Seokjin selama ini di bulan pertama Seokjin datang ke rumah ini. Ia sering membawakan Seokjin makanan yang Ia masak dan sengaja Ia sisihkan untuknya.

"Tidak apa, Tuan Kim menyetujuinya, Ia akan senang mengetahuinya." Dan itu menjadi kalimat final bagi Seokjin.

" _Seonsaengnim_?"

Suara cempreng Hayoung menyadarkan Seokjin. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengusap kepala Hayoung untuk berterimakasih atas kebaikan orang di rumah ini.

"Aku ada tugas sains, bagaimana aku mengerjakannya?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin memiliki jadwal mengajar Hayoung setiap hari Selasa dan Kamis setiap pukul tujuh hingga sembilan malam. Atas perintah Tuan Kim, Seokjin hanya boleh mengajarkan materi selama satu jam dan sisanya dipakai bermain bersama Hayoung, atau sekedar bercerita. Apapun agar Hayoung tak lelah belajar dan merasa tertekan.

Begitu baiknya Papa Hayoung hingga memikirkan semuanya dengan matang, karena memang menyewa jasa tutor untuk anak umur sepuluh terlalu berlebihan jika harus dipakai untuk belajar terus.

"Kau seorang mahasiswa SNU?"

Seokjin mengangguk, menggenggam _cup_ kopi yang benar-benar dibelikan oleh Tuan Kim, Papa Hayoung.

Lelaki itu melirik anaknya yang duduk memeluknya di pangkuan. "Hayoung suka denganmu, apakah dia sudah bilang padamu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Ia menggoda anaknya.

Dan berhasil karena Hayoung buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Papanya, lalu menggeram mirip anak anjing. "Pa, aku kan bilang kalau itu rahasia?"

Tuan Kim tertawa, begitu dewasa dan mengayomi. Ia melotot menutup bibirnya dengan main-main, "apakah aku membocorkan rahasia kita berdua?"

Hayoung cemberut, mengangguk dengan pandangan sebal pada Papanya. Ia tak berucap apapun hingga Papanya terkekeh geli lalu mencium dahinya dan menariknya ke pelukannya, agar terjatuh lagi di dadanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku telah membocorkan rahasia kita berdua."

"Tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia yang lainnya lagi."

"Siap."

"Janji?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Aku berjanji pada Bibi Lee. Jika aku berbohong dan membocorkan rahasia kita berdua lagi, Bibi Lee tidak perlu memasakkan sarapan untukku seminggu penuh."

Hayoung mengangkat kepalanya lagi, cemberut lagi pada Papanya. "Jangan begitu. Bagaimana jika Papa sakit?"

Dua pria dewasa di sekitarnya terkejut bukan main. Seokjin melebarkan mata dan melipat dua belah bibirnya ke dalam, terkejut bukan main atas pemikiran Hayoung.

"Hayoung takut Papa sakit?"

Kedua bapak anak itu menoleh menatap Seokjin, yang ditoleh terkejut karena ditatap bersamaan. Seokjin salah bicara?

Namun jawaban Hayoung menenangkan Seokjin dari pikiran takutnya. Hayoung mengangguk mantab. "Aku hanya punya Papa dan Bibi Lee, jika Papa sakit, aku harus bagaimana, _seonsaengnim_?"

Dua pria dewasa itu lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar jawaban Hayoung.

Tangan Seokjin tanpa sadar terulur membelai puncak kepala Hayoung dengan lembut dan pelan. "Ya, benar. Hayoung _-ie_ sangat pintar. Hayoung harus menjaga Papa dengan baik agar bisa bersama terus, ya?"

Si anak umur sepuluh tersenyum lebar, begitu cepat berganti ekspresi dan _mood_. Ia mengangguk, menampilkan senyuman indah hingga ke mata. "Terimakasih, _seonsaengnim_ , aku menyukaimu."

Seokjin melebarkan mata dan tersenyum tak kalah lebar. Pengakuan dari anak umur sepuluh itu berhasil membuatnya senang bukan main. "Wow, terimakasih, Hayoung- _ah_."

"Papa juga suka _seonsaengnim,_ kan?"

Tuan Kim memundurkan kepalanya, terkejut atas tembakan pertanyaan Hayoung padanya. Namun dengan cepat Ia mengatur air mukanya, tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kalau Hayoung suka, Papa pasti suka."

Seokjin ikut tersenyum ketika dua anak bapak itu terseyum lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin bertemu dengan Papa Hayoung, yang menggajinya dan mempekerjakannya. Kesan pertama padanya sungguh hebat. Lelaki dengan postur tinggi dan tegap, potongan rambut yang rapih berwarna hitam, jabatan tangan yang tegas dan yakin–tipikal CEO, dan memang Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan.

Mereka, Seokjin dan Tuan Kim tak banyak bicara, karena ada Hayoung yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Namun itu baik bagi Seokjin, dengan begitu Ia tak perlu merasa diwawancara oleh pemilik perusahaan.

Pukul sembilan Seokjin memekik dalam hati. Waktunya pulang. Ia berpamitan pada Tuan Kim dan membungkuk serta menjabat tangannya, mencium pipi Hayoung dan dibalas dengan ciuman Hayoung di pipinya, lalu diantar Bibi Lee hingga ke depan pintu.

"Terimakasih, Seokjin."

"Untuk?"

Bibi Lee tersenyum. "Tuan Kim pulang awal dan Hayoung sangat senang, dan Ia akhirnya bisa mengenalkan guru favoritnya pada Papanya."

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Ia tak tahu jika Hayoung benar-benar memfavoritkannya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, bagaimana Tuan Kim benar-benar tertawa malam ini,"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ya, Hayoung memang sangat ceria, Ia membuat siapapun merasa senang."

Seokjin akhirnya membungkuk berpamitan pada Bibi Lee, berjalan hingga ke halte bus sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu naik bus tujuan apartemennya. Sambil memikirkan _scene_ indah Bapak-Anak yang baru dilihatnya.

Ia lahir yatim piatu, dibesarkan oleh Ibu Panti untuk menjadi pribadi mandiri yang bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Ia tak mendapat bayangan tentang hubungan orang tua kepada anak selama ini, hanya hubungan antar teman yang Ia tahu. Maka setiap melihat hubungan demikian, Seokjin selalu menikmatinya. Tidak membayangkan jika Ia yang berada di situasi demikian, cukup melihat dan merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Dan itu membesarkan hati Seokjin.

 **-TBC-**

 **HAI!**

 **Belum selesai proyek H.O.U.N.D tapi gimana dong, tiba-tiba kepikiran ide gila ini.**

 **RnR, readersku sayangku?**

 **ILY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Dengan keadaan ekonomi demikian, Seokjin harus pandai membagi waktunya. Uang beasiswa yang Ia dapat tak selalu mencukupi kebutuhannya. Di pagi hari memang Ia tak ada kegiatan, namun setiap pagi Ia harus buru-buru merangkum materi dan mempersiapkan bahan untuk keperluan laboratorium karena pekerjaannya sebagai asisten laboratorium.

Ia bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket di dekat apartemennya, yang tak jauh juga dari kampusnya, 6 jam sejak pukul satu siang. Malamnya Ia akan mengajar di rumah Hayoung setiap Selasa dan Kamis, selain itu Ia akan belajar materinya. Di akhir minggu, Ia memilih bekerja membagikan brosur atau pekerjaan lain yang sifatnya borongan.

Dan beruntung, Seokjin tinggal bersama temannya yang lebih berkecukupan dibandingnya, membuat Seokjin lebih santai dalam beberapa hal.

Temannya bernama Hoseok, Jung Hoseok. Lelaki baik hati jurusan kimia seperti Seokjin, teman seangkatannya yang paling baik. Mereka akrab karena proyek salah satu mata kuliah di semester pertama. Sejak saat itu, Seokjin selalu tak lupa bersyukur atas kebaikan Hoseok juga kerendahan hatinya.

"Kau ada tugas?"

Hoseok mengunyah kimbab yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kiri, duduk mengangkat kaki di meja makan dengan tangan kanan memegang pulpen dan menjalankan laptop. "Wawancara."

Seokjin mengangguk paham. Ia menggulung kimbab dengan bahan yang juga Hoseok gunakan, lalu ikut duduk di depan Hoseok. "Siapa?"

Hoseok mengunyah kimbabnya lamat-lamat, matanya fokus menatap layar laptop lalu mencatat beberapa hal. "Kim Namjoon."

"Siapa dia?"

Hoseok memutar laptopnya, menunjukkan layarnya kepada Seokjin. "Kau tak kenal dia? Dia masuk daftar 50 orang terkaya di Korea versi majalah Forbes."

Seokjin melotot. Ia hampir tersedak kimbabnya tapi beruntung Ia berhasil mengatur nafas. Ya Tuhan!

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Jin. Memang dia sangat tampan dan kaya, dia satu-satunya di dalam daftar yang belum genap empat-puluh."

"Gila." Desis Seokjin masih terpaku pada layar.

Hoseok mengangguk, berniat menarik kembali laptopnya namun di tahan Seokjin. "Ya, memang gila."

"Bukan, bukan itu." Seokjin menggeleng, berhasil menyatukan kembali sel-sel di otaknya.

"Apanya?"

Mereka bertatapan, satu terkejut tak percaya dan satunya lagi kebingungan. "Dia Papa Hayoung, gadis anak tutorku!"

"Ya tuhan!"

Seokjin mengangguk semangat, memekik mirip burung. "Ya, benar, Ya tuhan!"

"Kau bohong?" Hoseok ikut meninggikan suaranya.

Seokjin mengangguk sambil melotot, lalu menggeleng mengoreksi. "Tidak, sungguh aku bertemu dengannya semalam!"

"Itu gila!"

"Ya gila!"

"Ya tuhan!"

Seokjin dan Hoseok melotot bersamaan, di pagi hari, melupakan gulungan kimbab di tangan masing-masing. Berita sebesar ini terlalu besar untuk diketahui di pagi hari.

.

.

.

Sungguh, fakta yang diungkap Hoseok membuat Seokjin jungkir balik mengubah persepsinya atas Tuan Kim. Ia sungguh ingin tahu tentangnya, bagaimana tentang sosok itu bisa berada di jajaran keren Korea. Rumahnya memang besar, sangat besar untuk ukuran tiga orang yang tinggal di sana–Bibi Lee dihitung. Sayangnya Seokjin menilai lelaki itu terlalu muda untu masuk ke daftar yang disebutkan Hoseok tadi.

"Kau datang?"

Seokjin melotot, makin melotot memahami alur cerita hari ini. Bagaimana tadi pagi Ia dan Hoseok membicarakan lelaki ini, sekarang Ia berdiri membukakan pintu!

Seokjin tersenyum sopan, membungkuk lalu menjawab. "Anda juga!"

Keduanya terkejut mendengar jawaban aneh yang diberikan Seokjin, mereka terdiam beberapa saat hingga Seokjin mengoreksinya. "Maksudku, ya, saya datang. Ya," Seokjin berdeham kebingungan. " _Duh,_ bagaimana ya. Kabar anda baik?"

Namjoon makin terkejut. Anehnya Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, seolah terbiasa mendengar hal seperti ini–kekikukan Seokjin. "Masuklah, Hayoung masih tidur."

"Dia tidur? Tidak biasanya," gumam Seokjin lirih, ikut masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti pemilik rumah. Sungguh, _sialan_ sekali temannya yang bernama Hoseok itu. Karena atas segala informasi keren dan luar biasa yang diberikannya tadi pagi, Seokjin melihat Namjoon dari pandangan yang luar biasa berbeda.

Sekarang Namjoon sungguh berbeda di mata Seokjin. Seluruh kalimat Hoseok berdampak atas pandangannya terhadap diri Namjoon. Entah benar atau tidak, Namjoon adalah sosok dengan postur sempurna yang memiliki kehidupan sungguh sempurna pula. Tinggi, berbadan tegap, memiliki insting bisnis yang bagus dan kekayaan melimpah, wajah tampan rupawan seperti pangeran, apa yang kurang?

Pendamping? Haha, Seokjin menertawai dirinya sendiri atas pemikiran sempitnya.

Langkah Namjoon melambat lalu badannya berbalik. "Ya, aku mengajaknya olahraga sejak sore. Ia pasti kelelahan."

Seokjin mengangguk, namun melebarkan matanya secara tak sadar. Matanya secepat yang tak Ia kira, turun ke lengan lelaki itu yang terekspos karena Ia hanya memakai kaus hitam lengan pendek yang tipis. Sungguh, badannya tegap dengan perut rata dan tinggi tubuh yang memadai. Ia sempurna.

Seokjin berdeham sekali lagi menghilangkan pikiran joroknya!

"Ini hari Kamis, anda pulang lebih awal."

Namjoon mengangguk, mengajak Seokjin duduk di sofa lembut ruang santai. "Ya, aku ada keperluan sehingga harus pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Si mahasiswa menurut, ikut duduk di sofa yang lembut dan empuk ini. Hayoung beberapa kali mengajaknya menonton kartun di ruang santai ini, jadi Seokjin tahu betul jika tempat yang Ia duduki saat ini sungguh lembut dan empuk, tipikal sofa mahal yang sangat nyaman diduduki.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

Seokjin menoleh, memperhatikan gestur Namjoon yang duduk dengan gagah dan berwibawa di jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. Belum Seokjin memilih dan menyebutkan keinginannya, Bibi Lee sudah datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir untuk mereka.

"Satu teh herbal untukmu, Tuan Kim, satu teh _camomile_ untuk Seokjinku."

Seokjin tersenyum, senang mengetahui Bibi Lee menghafal detail kecil kesukaannya. Membuatnya... merasa dianggap.

" _Ahjumma_ , sudah kubilang tak perlu memanggilku begitu jika tak ada Hayoung."

Bibi Lee kemudian tertawa menutup mulut. Membelai bahu Namjoon dengan lembut. "Baiklah, Namjoon- _ah_ , akan kuingat-ingat."

Namjoon tersenyum sebagai balasannya, tersenyum begitu ramah dan lebar mirip anak laki-laki usia lima tahun pada ibunya.

"Minum, Seokjin. Bibi Lee tak akan suka jika kita tak segera meminumnya."

Maka Seokjin meminumnya, menuruti titah Kim Namjoon seperti seorang penurut. Namjoon meminum dengan lambat, menghirup aromanya terlebih dahulu, lalu menyesapnya dalam hisapan kecil beberapa kali.

"Kau tak ingin tahu apa urusanku hingga aku harus pulang awal?"

Seokjin menoleh menatap mata coklat milik Namjoon. Tidak terpikir olehnya untuk bertanya hal demikian. "Kupikir terlalu lancang untukku bertanya demikian."

Namjoon terkekeh, dan dengan tampannya Ia memamerkan lesung pipinya. "Kau berpikir demikian?"

Mereka bertukar tatapan, Namjoon makin tertawa geli melihat tatapan takut Seokjin.

"Ini yang mungkin belum kau ketahui, Seokjin. Aku tak suka memiliki jarak antara aku dengan siapapun yang bekerja denganku, semua sama saja seperti temanku sendiri. Jadi jangan sungkan dan sungkan padaku apapun alasanmu."

Seokjin mengangguk, entah kenapa merasa tersipu mendengar ucapan Tuan Sempurna Kim Namjoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok aku ulang tahun."

Si mahasiswa melotot, hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri jika Ia tak menahannya. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menyesap teh herbalnya sekali lagi. "Kau bisa datang?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, kebiasaannya saat tak yakin atas suatu hal.

"Kurasa Hayoung akan senang bersamamu."

Ah, benar, menemani Hayoung!

"Aku tak enak melihatnya tak memiliki teman setiap aku mengajaknya datang ke acaraku. Dia anak umur sepuluh, diantara pria wanita dewasa yang memujinya berlebihan untuk mendapat perhatianku, aku selalu merasa buruk untuknya."

Seokjin mengangguk asal, tak memiliki ide apapun atas apa yang dijelaskan Namjoon padanya.

"Sumpah mati aku berusaha menyenangkan Hayoung dengan tidak mengajaknya ke acara penting yang melibatkan banyak pria wanita dewasa selama ini." Figur Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya untuk menaruh minumannya, lalu duduk dengan menyerong ke arah Seokjin. "Kau tahu, sungguh aku bodoh tak memikirkan tentang baiknya memiliki pasangan sedangkan aku egois memiliki Hayoung. Aku merasa buruk ketika Hayoung harus datang bersamaku sedangkan aku sibuk berbincang dengan semua orang."

Seokjin mengangguk, masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Namjoon sedangkan kinerja otaknya sungguh perlahan.

"Kuharap kau mau datang."

Seokjin berusaha tersenyum, "akan kuusahakan."

Anehnya, Namjoon malah menatapnya dalam diam dan pandangan mereka bertautan beberapa saat. "Usahakan, Seokjin." ucapnya begitu lirih dan dalam, masih menatap Seokjin dengan tenang. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri, menepuk bokongnya yang padat–WOW!–lalu bergumam, "aku akan membangunkan Hayoungku."

Sungguh! Seokjin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menendang Hoseok sesampainya Ia di rumah karena atas segala ucapan sialannya, Hoseok berhasil mengubah cara pandang Seokjin terhadap Namjoon.

.

.

.

Hayoung masih setengah mengantuk ketika bangun di gendongan Papanya. Setelah sepuluh menit Namjoon menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan punggung Hayoung sambil mengajaknya bercerita, Hayoung merengek dan bangun dari pangkuan Namjoon.

"Aku ingin bersama _seonsaengnim_."

Gadis itu hanya berujar lirih nan manja. Namun berhasil membuat Papanya terkejut bukan main lalu menatap Seokjin sekilas, yang mana si mahasiswa juga terkejut bukan main. Namun Hayoung si anak cantik ini benar-benar membuat semua orang patuh.

Karena yang Seokjin lakukan–tanpa disadarinya–adalah mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Hayoung ke pangkuannya dan memeluk gadis itu selayaknya Namjoon memeluknya seperti biasa. Dan dengan lancangnya, sekali lagi Seokjin tak sadar, Ia mencium puncak kepala Hayoung saat memeluk gadis itu, seolah gadis itu anaknya.

Ya tuhan!

Ada yang salah. Seokjin sudah tidak beres. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah di mana Namjoon tak bisa melihatnya, memadamkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh, Hayoung- _ah_ , apakah _seonsaengnim_ sudah bercerita tentang laboratorium milik dosen _seonsaengnim_?"

Hayoung mengangkat kepalanya, duduk tegap masih di pangkuan Seokjin, lalu menatap Seokjin setengah semangat. Ia menggeleng.

Gelengan Hayoung membuat Seokjin tersenyum lebar, setidaknya Ia memiliki cerita yang keren untuk diceritakan pada muridnya yang mengantuk ini.

"Jadi, di laboratorium _seonsaengnim_ , Hayoung bisa mencoba banyak hal dan memeriksa banyak hal." Seokjin memulai ceritanya dengan semangat, seperti biasanya Ia bercerita. Dengan ekspresi dan suara yang meluap-luap Seokjin menjelaskan, dengan pandangan kagum dan ingin tahu Hayoung mendengarkan.

Dan dengan pandangan terkejut juga tenang, Namjoon memperhatikan. Melihat bagaimana Hayoung duduk dan nyaman di pangkuan gurunya, melihat bagaimana Seokjin dengan pandainya meramu cerita hingga anak kecil itu terlihat senang bukan main dan melupakan tubuhnya yang lelah. Namjoon memperhatikan dengan detil, tipikal Namjoon.

Seokjin gugup bukan main. Semampunya Ia menyembunyikan suara gugupnya karena diperhatikan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Namjoon, Tuan Kim Namjoon. Jarak mereka memang tak intim, _sih_ , jarak mereka ada empat jengkal. Namun jarak itu bisa mengekspansi pikiran Seokjin tentang bagaimana rupawannya lelaki yang fotonya terpampang di majalah Forbes!

Hoseok dan informasi sialannya!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana tawaranku, Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengantar Seokjin hingga ke depan pintu. Pertama kalinya dalam tiga bulan Seokjin bekerja di rumah ini, Ia dibukakan pintu oleh pemilik rumah dan diantar hingga depan pintu pula. Dan sudahkah Seokjin menjelaskan jika Namjoon terlihat supertampan-namun-manusiawi ketika Ia dengan tampilannya sekarang, yang menggendong Hayoung dengan kaus dan celana rumahan?

Ya tuhan!

Kalian tak perlu melihatnya, sungguh. Seokjin hampir berteriak mirip remaja perempuan membayangkannya!

Seokjin berdeham, menetralisir pikirannya yang sungguh nakal. "Aku masih tak yakin."

Namjoon tersenyum miring, lalu secepat itu Namjoon menatap Hayoung dengan pandangan kebapakan seperti biasanya. "Hayoung- _ah_ , apakah Hayoung ingin _seonsaengnim_ datang ke acara ulang tahun Papa besok?"

Dan berhasil. Seolah tahu apa yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya, Namjoon benar-benar memiliki kartu as!

Karena secepat kilat ekspresi Hayoung berubah tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar. "Benar! Aku lupa bilang, Pa. _Seonsaengnim_ akan datang, kan?"

Seokjin menaikkan alis dan tersenyum canggung.

"Hayoung akan sedih jika _seonsaengnim_ tak datang..."

Dan bapak-anak itu menang telak. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar saat Seokjin akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Seokjin benar-benar hampir menendang pantat Hoseok atas kekacauan yang Ia buat. Hampir, karena Seokjin tak akan setega itu menendang teman baiknya. Lagipula tendangan Seokjin memalukan, payah. Jadi sebagai gantinya Seokjin memukuli Hoseok, sekitar 15 pukulan.

"Parahnya dia mengajakku datang di acara ulang tahunnya!"

"Kau bohong!"

Seokjin mengangkat alisnya. "Menyuruhku, _sih_."

Hoseok berkespresi berelebihan, meracau beberapa saat tentang fakta gila dan menakjubkan ini.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali, _sih_?" Seokjin benar-benar ketus.

Hoseok tertawa aneh, lalu bertepuk tangan. Sungguh, Hoseok cukup aneh dan Seokjin lebih aneh karena mau berteman dan berbagi apartemen dengannya.

"Karena aku juga akan datang!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke acara itu! acara ulang tahunnya!"

Giliran Seokjin yang bereaksi berlebihan, Ia melotot sambil berseloroh, "tidak mungkin!"

"Ya mungkin! Ya, Seokjin. Aku meminta waktunya wawancara untuk majalah kampus dan Ia menyisihkan waktu sepuluh menit setelah acara itu!"

"Wow,"

"Ya, Wow! Ini sangat wow! Wow, aku merasa benar-benar wow, kupikir aku akan menjadi anak paling kampungan di sana, ternyata ada kau yang bersamaku!"

 **-TBC-**

 **Hehe, gantung ya?**

 **Iya, gak asik banget buset gantung banget berenti tengah jalan.** **Tapi gak apa, itu enaknya Dee sebagai penulis, haha!**

 **BTW WOW SAYANGKU! gila sih, buat crazyalpaca412, aku yang kebetulan lagi nulis part4 ff ini dan iseng buka internet, dan WOW kamu sudah ngereview sebelum 30 menit? Wah serius sih aku seneng bgt ini aku jingkrakan mukaku merah hehe, lebay ya GAK KOK wkwkwk. VERY BIG THANKS sayangku :))))**

 **RnR sayangku?**

 **ILY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Hoseok menjelaskan pada Seokjin, bahwa yang akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Kim Namjoon pastilah orang-orang penting. Hoseok tak tahu apakah ada penjagaan khusus dan pengecekan daftar undangan, namun Ia diberi tanda pengenal oleh sekretaris Namjoon sesaat setelah Ia berjanjian dengannya.

Dan karena alasan tamu undangan yang merupakan orang penting dan berkelas, jadilah Hoseok menggeret Seokjin kemari; tempat penyewaan jas.

"Kau bisa memilih jas yang sesuai ukuran tubuhmu, juga sesuai seleramu. Kita berdua tahu, untuk membeli jas mahal, kita perlu kerja keras selama setahun penuh."

Ya, Seokjin setuju. Namun Ia tak memiliki dasar yang baik untuk memilih jas yang sesuai dan pantas. Akhirnya Ia memilih setelan jas superkasual berwarna hitam. Ia hanya perlu mengatur rambutnya dengan gel rambut, dan itu sudah cukup.

Ia akan datang karena diundang, tak perlu menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

BLAH!

Seokjin tak memegang janjinya. Pukul 6 Ia mematut diri di cermin, memegang sisir dan gel rambut. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatur rambutku ini?"

Ia menggumam hal yang sama sekitar sepuluh menit, lalu melompat ke kasurnya dan bergulingan. Lalu membuka mesin pencarian untuk melihat gaya rambut sekaligus cara menata rambut. Ia sungguh tak punya ide untuk menata rambut!

Dan sungguh sumpah mati Seokjin tak pernah berpikir harus datang ke acara demikian.

Jika di ringkas, kegiatan Seokjin dari jam 6 hingga 8 adalah; mematut diri di cermin, bergumam memikirkan bagaimana rambutnya harus ditata, memainkan rambutnya dengan tangan seolah menatanya, bergulingan di kasur, berganti baju setelan yang Ia sewa, memikirkan lagi gaya apa yang bagus untuk rambutnya, lalu mematut diri di depan cermin. Hingga Hoseok memanjangkan leher masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau sudah si–woooooooww! Kim Seokjin, kau sangat tampan!"

Seokjin ingin tersipu, pujian Hoseok adalah pujian pertama yang atas karya yang bahkan tak Ia yakini keberhasilannya. Namun rasa gugupnya terlalu dominan menguasai, perutnya mual.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sampai naik bis, tetap hemat dan merendah.

"Wajah tampan, pakaian sewaan mahal, tak membuatmu harus naik taksi." Itu seruan Hoseok lalu naik ke bisnya saat mereka di halte tadi.

Dan di sinilah mereka, berada di aula yang luar biasa luas dan _fancy_ , dengan lampu kristal menggantung dengan sombong, dan dekorasi yang amat teramat bagus. Seokjin tak yakin, namun Namjoon sepertinya bukan tipikal orang yang akan memilih bunga segar dan cantik untuk pestanya.

Mereka berdiri di pinggir ruangan, berdiri kikuk memegang minuman. "Seokjin, kau tahu semahal apa minuman ini?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Mau main tebak-tebakan?"

Hoseok mengangguk menerima tantangan. "Seribu dolar sebotol?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepala sambil mengangkat bahu, "kurasa dua ribu."

"Gila, jika benar, bisakah aku menyimpannya dan menggunakan isi gelas ini untuk membiayai kehidupan kita?"

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar racauan Hoseok. Dia mungkin mabuk; mabuk kemewahan sekalipun Ia tak minum sama sekali.

" _Seonsaengnim!_ "

Seokjin otomatis berbalik ke arah suara, mendapati gadis mungil dengan gaun pesta satin berwarna abu-abu dan pita besar di belakangnya. Seokjin tanpa sadar tersenyum, berjongkok menerima pelukan–tubrukan–Hayoung dengan ringan.

"Kalian datang?" Namjoon menyusul di belakangnya, berdiri dengan sungguh tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen garis sulur merah ditepinya. "Kucari kalian di seluruh ruangan, ternyata di sini."

Hoseok menjabat tangan Namjoon, merasa kikuk dengan cara Namjoon menjabat tangan yang sangat gagah dan maskulin–sekalipun ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berjabat tangan. "Kalian? Anda tahu kami akan datang bersama?"

Namjoon mengangguk, melirik Hayoung yang masih bergurau bersama Seokjin tentang pita di belakang gaunnya. "Aku melakukan riset," Seokjin menoleh.

"Aku tahu kalian sejurusan, tapi tak kusangka kalian sedekat ini dan datang bersamaan."

"Kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Hoseok tanpa ekspresi atas ucapannya. "Bagus kalau begitu." Ia beralih menatap Hayoung, membelai rambutnya dengan kasih sayang, lalu menatap Seokjin, "bisa kau temani Hayoung, acaraku akan dimulai."

Seokjin mengangguk, mendengar titah–permintaan–Namjoon yang dikatakannya dengan sedikit berbisik padanya. Mungkin agar Hayoung tidak mendengarnya sehingga gadis manis itu tak sakit hati atas ucapan Papanya.

Lalu yang Namjoon lakukan adalah berpamitan pada Hayoung dan berpesan, "main sama Seokjin- _saem_ dulu, ya. Papa akan kembali tak lama."

Hayoung mengangguk, lalu menarik tangan Seokjin dan berceloteh tentang air mancur coklat dengan stroberi dan kue yang bisa ditusuk untuk dicelupkan ke air mancur coklat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pesta ini sungguh megah, berkelas, dan sangat indah. Tak perlu bertanya tentang hidangan yang mewah dan mahal, atau tangan Seokjin yang sedikit cemas saat menggenggam gelas-gelas kristal yang diedarkan pelayan–takut jika gelas itu terpeleset dari tangannya dan jatuh lalu Seokjin harus membayar ganti ruginya.

Di luar semua itu, sosok Namjoon yang menjadi pusat perhatian memang pantas menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia seolah diciptakan tuhan untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, agar semua melihatnya dan tunduk atas pesonanya. Ia berbicara dengan santai dan tenang, namun tetap berwibawa dan berkarisma. Ia bisa menjawab guyonan para pria yang cukup tua, namun tetap santai saat diajak bicara yang muda. Sungguh, Tuhan pasti berada pada _mood_ yang baik saat menciptakannya.

Dan Seokjin menikmati pesta ini, sekalipun Ia kadang gugup atas satu dua hal yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya, namun Ia berhasil melewatinya. Hayoung mengajak Seokjin bertemu kakek neneknya, orang tua Namjoon, dan kebetulan ada Namjoon di sana sehingga lelaki itu mengenalkan Seokjin pada mereka. Seokjin sedikit banyak tahu tentang Hayoung dan Namjoon kala itu.

Saat pemotongan kue, itu adalah saat di mana Seokjin benar-benar terkejut.

Hoseok belum memberi tahunya, bahwa lelaki itu berumur 36 tahun.

"Wow, umurnya hampir dua kali umurku,"

Hoseok mengangguk, ikut bertepuk tangan saat Namjoon selesai memotong kue. "Bukankah itu keren? Berada di jajaran ekslusif Korea Selatan saat umurnya belum genap empat puluh."

"Bukankah itu terlalu tua? Ia terlihat seperti di akhir dua puluh."

Hoseok terkekeh, "kenapa memangnya?"

Si pria berjas hitam akhirnya menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap Hoseok setelah sejak tadi termangu menatap si-pria-di-bawah-sorotan. Ia sadar, sejak hari bertemunya dirinya dengan Namjoon, sejak Hoseok bercerita menggebu tentang kerennya lelaki itu, sejak Ia bertemu kembali di sore hari di hari Kamis dengannya yang terlihat manusiawi, Namjoon telah menyita terlalu banyak fokus Seokjin.

Fokus Seokjin tersita, begitu pula memorinya yang berputar di antara gambarnya. Konsentrasinya semudah itu untuk pecah jika berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, lelaki dengan tubuh mirip dewa dan wajah yang dipahat sempurna.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin mungkin salah, ada sesuatu yang tak benar pada dirinya. Bukan masalah orientasi seksualnya, Ia sudah paham tentang hal itu–sejak Hoseok mengajaknya berpacaran tahun pertama kuliahnya. Ada yang lebih salah dalam diri Seokjin, bagaimana jantungnya berdebar setiap berurusan dengan Papa Hayoung itu, bagaimana malfungsi otaknya di beberapa detik awal Ia dan Namjoon bertemu atau setiap Seokjin sekedar memikirkannya.

Ya Tuhan! Apa Seokjin menyebutkan jika Ia memikirkannya?

Seokjin menggeram dengan frustasi di kamarnya, membanting kepalanya beberapa kali di bantal. Bagaimana bisa Seokjin memikirkan laki-laki itu?

Yang jelas umurnya hampir dua kali lipat dari umurnya!

Terdengar suara kaki serampangan, lalu pintu kamar Seokjin terbuka dan munculah kepala Hoseok di ambang pintu. "Kau kenapa?"

Seokjin menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Tidak, aku baik."

Alis Hoseok terangkat satu ketika Ia memandang Seokjin dengan menelisik. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menutup lagi, Ia diam beberapa saat lalu memasang wajah yang membuat Seokjin sempat gila di tahun pertama kuliahnya. "Aku ada di kamarku jika kau butuh bercerita."

Dan terimakasih kepada Jung Hoseok yang sangat memahami privasi.

Pintu kamar Seokjin tertutup seiring ingatan bagaimana mereka berdua pernah bertindak gila–berpacaran untuk satu minggu!

Ya, itu cerita lama, cukup lama untuk diungkit kembali. Saat itu mereka sudah tinggal di apartemen yang sama, ketika Hoseok bertanya kenapa Seokjin selalu menolak ajakan gadis untuk kencan. Dan ketika Hoseok menebak dengan benar orientasi seksual Seokjin, lelaki itu dengan begitu santainya mencium Seokjin dan mengajak Seokjin pacaran.

Sesimpel itu, sebodoh itu pula.

Bodoh karena Seokjin juga menerima ajakan Hoseok yang gila.

Karena di hari kelima mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, kecanggungan diantara mereka sangat terasa dan keduanya tak tahan. Di hari ketujuh mereka memutuskan untuk berteman baik saja, melupakan tujuh hari gila itu dan menyimpannya dengan baik.

Dan itu hanya satu-satunya pengalaman Seokjin berkencan, tak pernah sebelumnya Ia berkencan. Ya, bagaimana caranya Ia berkencan jika setiap hari selama delapanbelas tahun hidupnya dihabiskan di panti, digunakan untuk sekolah, membantu urusan panti, lalu belajar dengan giat agar mendapat beasiswa yang cukup. Lalu dua tahun berikutnya digunakan Seokjin untuk bekerja kesana kemari agar cukup untuk makan, lalu belajar dengan gila agar tetap mendapat beasiswa di semester selanjutnya.

Hidupnya sudah cukup sibuk untuk sekedar memikirkan hubungan. Orang seperti Seokjin, yang terlahir sendirian, harus puas menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja keras demi bertahan. Itu yang Seokjin ketahui dan Seokjin pahami.

Dan begitu pula ketika tiba-tiba Tuan Kim Namjoon bertanya padanya.

Ya, hari itu Jumat malam, di mana Namjoon tiba-tiba menelpon Seokjin. Bukan main terkejutnya Seokjin hingga tanpa sadar Ia yang sedang menyibukkan diri di perpustakaan duduk tegap lalu merapikan bajunya.

"Ya, Tuan Kim?"

Suara Seokjin cukup keras dan terdengar terkejut membuat Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Kau di mana?"

Si mahasiswa langsung menoleh kebingungan, menggumam beberapa detik hingga akhirnya menjawab. "Aku sedang di perpustakaan universitas, ada apa menelponku tiba-tiba? Apa ada sesuatu tentang Hayoung?"

"Ya, kami sedang berada di sekitar universitasmu. Dia ingin makan _cheesecake_ , kau mau ikut?"

"Apa?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai di sana, sampai jumpa." Ucap Namjoon mengakhiri, lalu terdengar suara yang mirip Hayoung berteriak cempreng, "sampai jumpa, _seonaengniiiiimm_."

Seokjin menghela nafas tanpa sadar, melemaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa di saat kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik setiap bertemu Tuan Kim, tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?

Ia merapikan buku di mejanya, menatanya lalu berjalan keluar. Mencoba mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika ini bukan apa-apa, hanya Hayoung yang meminta makan _cheesecake_ pada Papanya dan Seokjin yang akrab dengan Hayoung sehingga Tuan Kim menelponnya. Sudah, seperti itu saja.

"Lagipula mana mungkin Ia seperti yang kupikirkan? Sudah gila apa, banyak gadis cantik yang mengatre padanya. Atau jika melihat wajah cantik Hayoung, pasti Mamanya juga secantik itu. Sudahlah, Seokjin, jangan bermimpi, sadarlah, dan lakukan dengan baik!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada mobil mewah yang berhenti di depan perpustakaan delapan menit kemudian. Seokjin tak yakin jika itu mobil Tuan Kim hingga kaca jendelanya terbuka dan Hayoung berteriak keras memanggilnya.

" _Seonsaengniiiim_."

Melihat senyuman lebar Hayoung, Seokjin tak sadar ikut tersenyum. Ia memberanikan diri berjalan lalu membungkuk menyapa Tuan Kim, dan masuk ke kursi belakang.

Wow!

Seokjin memang tak terlalu paham tentang urusan mobil, namun Ia cukup tau jika ini mobil impor. Dan, wow, mobil impor memang berbeda. Kursinya sangat nyaman diduduki dan bagaimana interior mobil ini membuat pengendaranya terlihat maskulin.

Ya tuhan Seokjin meracau lagi!

" _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Oh, ya, Hayoung- _ah_?"

Gadis itu terkikik sambil menghadap Seokjin dari kursi depan. " _Seonsaengnim_ sedang apa malam-malam membawa buku banyak?"

Seokjin tersenyum. " _Seonsaengnim_ harus belajar dengan giat, Hayoung- _ah_. Jika sudah besar, apakah Hayoung mau belajar dengan giat juga?"

Bukan jawaban langsung yang Hayoung ucapkan. Gadis itu berfikir dengan melirik ke atas, menempelkan telunjuknya di pelipis, sambil mendengung. "Apa Papa juga belajar dengan giat?"

Seokjin melebarkan matanya. Hayoung si gadis cantik ini, tak hanya cantik namun benar-benar pandai. Papanya tertawa, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kepala Hayoung.

"Jelas saja, Papa sangat pintar dulu. Mau main tebak-tebakan?"

Lalu Seokjin menyaksikan bagaimana kedua bapak-anak itu main tebak-tebakan dalam bahasa inggris. Sungguh, Seokjin mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk pemandangan sejenis ini. Bagaimana Kim Namjoon yang memiliki latar belakang sempurna tentang hidup dan pekerjaannya ini terlihat menjiwai perannya sebagai Papa dari anak gadisnya, dan bagaimana Kim Hayoung gadis kecil yang pintar ini terlihat tertawa puas saat digodai Papanya.

Seokjin sedikit kesal ketika mobil Namjoon berhenti di _cafe_ yang tak jauh dari universitasnya–hanya berjarak sepuluh menit–yang artinya pemandangan interaksi Namjoon dan anaknya harus berhenti.

Namjoon turun terlebih dahulu, membukakan pintu Hayoung lalu menggandeng tangan anak gadisnya, Seokjin mengekor di belakang. Dan dengan santainya, Hayoung yang berjalan di depan Seokjin menahan langkahnya untuk menarik tangan Seokjin, menggandengnya.

Jadi. Namjoon. Dan. Seokjin. Berjalan. Bersisihan. Dipisahkan. Oleh. Hayoung.

Oke. Seokjin dan pikiran gay-nya sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Mereka memesan dua potong kue, kopi untuk Namjoon dan dua jus buah. Ya, Seokjin minum juas buah. Siapa yang memaksa? Si Tuan Kim.

Dengan nada halus karena ada Hayoung diantara mereka, namun ketegasan yang bisa Seokjin tangkap, lelaki pemilik bisnis melimpah itu memaksa. "Kau sebagai mahasiswa terlalu banyak minum kopi, Seokjin- _ah_ , itu sangat tidak baik. Iya, 'kan, Hayoung?"

Dan si anak menurut. Mengangguk tanpa perlu berpikir sambil menyendoki cream di _cheesecake_ -nya.

"Ya, akan kukurangi, Tuan Kim."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon saja."

Seokjin mengangkat alis dan matanya melebar, refleks. Bukankah itu sedikit... kurang sopan?

"Atau _hyung_ , tak perlu terlalu sopan, aku tak suka."

Ia mengangguk ragu, memperhatikan Hayoung dan Tuan Kim–maksudnya Namjoon–bergiliran. Ia tertawa kecil tanpa sadar. "Terasa aneh karena kau Papa Hayoung, yang merupakan anak muridku."

Namjoon mengelus kepala Hayoung, terlihat benar-benar menjiwai perannya. "Hayoung _-ie_ , makan yang banyak biar pintar seperti Seokjin _oppa_ , ya?"

Hayoung mengangguk sekali lagi, tersenyum ke arah Seokjin dengan krim di atas mulutnya. Tangan Seokjin mengulur, membersihkan krim itu dari atas bibir Hayoung, lalu mengelap tangannya dengan tisu.

"Hayoung kalau makan pelan-pelan, krimnya ada di atas bibir Hayoung tadi."

"Oh, benarkah?" Hayoung membulatkan matanya, menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum manis. "Apakah ada krim lagi di wajahku, _seonsaengnim_?"

Seokjin menggeleng, masih tersenyum manis lalu mencubit pipi tembam gadis itu.

Sisa waktu mereka dihabiskan berbincang. Rata-rata menjadikan Hayoung topik inti pembicaraan, yang disauti oleh dua lelaki dewasa di sampingnya. Namjoon sesekali bertanya kuliah Seokjin dan bagaimana Bibi Lee membanggakan Seokjin yang mandiri, termasuk latar belakang kehidupan Seokjin.

Baiklah, pria di depannya sudah tau tentang latar belakang Seokjin yang berasal dari panti asuhan.

"Hoseok juga memujimu saat kami bertemu, bagaimana kau bekerja dengan keras dan mandiri."

"Hoseok mengatakannya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menyesap kopinya. "Dia tak sengaja bercerita tentang hubungan-satu-minggu kalian."

"Ya tuhan!" Seokjin memekik lirih, melebarkan matanya tak menyangka. Hoseok sialan.

Namjoon terkekeh melihat ekspresi Seokjin, "memangnya kenapa? Hoseok menceritakannya dengan santai,"

Ia menggeleng cepat, berusaha menetralkan wajahnya. "Itu gil–" Seokjin dan Namjoon melotot mengetahui ucapan yang hampir keluar dari bibir Seokjin di depan anak umur sepuluh. "Maksudku kami saat itu masih muda, itu seperti permainan."

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya samar. "Permainan? Anak muda memainkan permainan seperti itu?"

Seokjin menggeleng sekali lagi, kali ini tangannya ikut mengibas di depan memberi tanda tidak benar. "Bukan, bukan permainan seperti itu. Maksudku, kami sangat muda saat itu, dan kami belum menyadari seutuhnya arti menjadi kekasih. Kami setuju untuk menjadi kekasih namun sama-sama tak tahannya karena canggung luar biasa."

Namjoon mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula saat itu tak ada bedanya antara berteman dan berhubungan kekasih dengan Hoseok, kami sama-sama belum memahami arti yang sebenarnya." Seokjin menggumam mengangkat jusnya.

"Kalau sekarang?"

Seokjin mengangkat matanya menatap Namjoon, terkejut dengan suara berat dan ucapan yang cepat laki-laki itu. Ia gugup, diperhatikan dengan intens oleh lelaki bermata tajam ini. Hasilnya, dengan suara terputus dan lirih Seokjin menjawab, "aku belum pernah pacaran setelahnya, jadi aku tak tahu betul."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoung tertidur di pangkuan Seokjin. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga itu mengajukan diri untuk memangku Hayoung karena tak tega Hayoung tertidur di kursi penumpang. Tubuhnya masih terlalu kecil sekalipun Ia sudah cukup dewasa, sepuluh tahun _duh_.

"Kau tinggal berdua dengan Hoseok?"

"Ya, sejak tahun pertama."

Namjoon mengangguk. Pria itu tadi memaksa mengantar Seokjin, namun Seokjin jelas tidak membiarkan Hayoung tertidur di kursi penumpang. Maka dengan santainya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengantar Hayoung dan menidurkannya di rumah, lalu mengantar Seokjin. Jelas saja Seokjin menolak, itu berlebihan. Namun alasan Namjoon lebih kuat, karena Ia yang mengajak Seokjin dan Ia akan bertanggung jawab mengantarnya.

"Dengan kesibukan anda, bagaimana jika ada pertemuan wali murid di sekolah Hayoung?"

"Itu yang cukup merepotkan. Selama ini aku merasa bersalah pada anak gadisku karena kurang aktif datang di pertemuan wali murid atau melihat pertunjukan di sekolahnya."

"Hayoung ikut pertunjukan seni?" Seokjin tanpa sadar menaikkan suaranya. Ia tak menyangka gadis pintar itu juga memiliki bakat seni.

Namjoon mengangguk semangat. "Ya, Hayoung pintar balet dan bisa menyanyi. Beberapa kali Ia tampil di acara sekolahnya, namun aku tak datang."

Seokjin tak sadar menghela nafas sedih sambil bergumam, 'ah."

"Jika aku sempat aku akan datang melihat pertunjukan Hayoung."

"Benarkah? Hayoung memiliki pertunjukan minggu depan, Ia bilang akan menampilkan _drum band_ bersama anggota kelasnya."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan datang. Kuharap tak ada pekerjaan saat itu."

Namjoon mengangguk, "terimakasih banyak, Hayoung pasti akan sangat senang."

Seokjin mengangguk senang, Ia suka datang ke pertunjukan. Namun satu sisi Ia ingat, yang diinginkan anak gadis umur sepuluh tetaplah kehadiran orang tuanya. Ia berujar lirih, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Namjoon. "Tapi tuan Kim–maksudku _hyung_ , kurasa yang Hayoung inginkan tetaplah orang tuanya."

Ucapan lirih Seokjin berhasil menarik atensi Namjoon, pria itu menoleh saat di lampu merah.

"Hayoung memang ceria dan pintar, namun aku tahu yang diinginkannya tetaplah kehadiran Papanya."

Lidah Namjoon tiba-tiba kelu, Ia bingung menjawab apa. Benar ucapan mahasiswa ini, pasti Hayoung menginginkan kedatangannya lebih dari apapun. Sekalipun Neneknya datang menggantikan Namjoon, Namjoon tahu Hayoung menginginkan kehadirannya. Gadis itu selalu protes secara tak langsung padanya, dan Namjoon tahu itu.

"Kau benar."

Seokjin tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana lagi. "Bagaimanapun kau harus bersyukur memiliki anak gadis secantik dan sepintar Hayoung."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, sangat tenang. "Ya, Ia memiliki kepandaian dan kecantikan Ibunya."

"Ibu–nya?" suara Seokjin tercekat, terdengar jelas.

"Ya, namun Ia sudah meninggal sejak Hayoung umur tiga. Aku mengurusnya sendiri setelah itu."

Baik. Lidah Seokjin kelu bukan main. Terasa ada yang menghimpitnya, atau palu godam yang menghantam dadanya hingga sesakit ini.

Sungguh bodoh dan naif, Seokjin sempat berharap jika orientasi seksual Namjoon sama sepertinya. Tentu saja tidak! Laki-laki ini sempurna. Sudah sewajarnya Ia memiliki istri–perempuan–sehingga lahirlah Hayoung yang cantik demikian.

Bodoh memang Seokjin jika berharap demikian.

Sungguh bodoh.

 **-TBC-**

 **Ayo coba tebak, gimana akhir cerita ini? Sudah mulai banyak _clue_ di sini, tapi coba kalian pikir gimana akhir ceritanya. Seokjin yang mahasiswa 21 tahun dan Namjoon bapak satu anak umur 36 tahun. Seokjin (maaf) gay dan Namjoon punya Hayoung dari seorang Ibu.**

 **ehehehehe**

 **BTW beruntunglah kalian yang nungguin updatean FF ini karena aku tipikal susah nunda progress, jadi sebenarnya ff ini udah siap di update sampai beberapa bab ke depan tapi aku tunda dulu, tungguin aja gak lama kok hehe**

 **RnR sayangku?**

 **ILY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Seokjin sama sekali tak mengambil pusing tentang orientasi seksual Namjoon. Lagipula selisih umur mereka cukup jauh, 15 tahun. Namjoon juga telah memiliki anak, dan _wow_ sekalipun Seokjin sangat menyukai anak kecil dan menyukai hubungan orang tua-anak, Ia sama sekali belum berpikir sejauh itu hingga memiliki anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Alasan lain? Karena hidup mereka jauh berbeda. Sebenarnya Seokjin tak suka membicarakan ini, namun sungguh _taste_ mereka jauh berbeda. Namjoon dengan segala kekayaannya dan Seokjin dengan segala usahanya untuk bertahan hidup.

Tapi tahukan kalian? Bahwa Seokjin melakukan ini–mendaftar 'kenapa aku tak perlu ambil pusing tentang orientasi seksual Kim Namjoon'–adalah semata karena Ia memiliki rasa sedih dan kecewa dalam hatinya. Ya, Seokjin bisa mengelak dan berbohong hingga jungkir balik. Namun lelaki itu demikian. Mungkin ini hanya cinta monyet, cinta sesaat, atau mungkin malah hanya rasa kagum biasa.

Dan Seokjin berharap demikian, bahwa Ia tak akan ambil pusing tentang Namjoon.

Oh, Seokjin ingat alasan lain; bahwa hubungan mereka yang demikian akan sangat canggung jika berubah. Kalian tahu, Hayoung menenal Seokjin sebagai gurunya dan kesan itu tak akan mudah diubah oleh anak umur sepuluh. Begitu pula hubungan yang mereka bangun sejak awal adalah Papa dari murid dan seorang guru. Sudah, cukup, ini akhir pembahasan.

Karena di hari Selasa malam Seokjin datang, semua berjalan lancar. Hayoung belajar dengan baik, bertanya tentang pengetahuan yang tak diajarkan di sekolahnya–itu yang Seokjin suka dari Hayoung, pengetahuannya sungguh luas–dan Seokjin tak perlu bertemu Namjoon. Sepertinya Ia kembali seperti dulu lagi, pekerja-sangat-keras yang sering pulang larut malam.

Di hari Kamis, Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon ketika Ia sudah selesai berpamitan akan pulang. Mereka benar-benar bertemu di pintu gerbang ketika Namjoon masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Seokjin, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Maka Seokjin mengangguk dan menurut, masuk ke dalam rumah lagi, yang belum sepuluh menit Ia pamiti, lalu duduk di kursi ruang tamu bersama Namjoon. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, kantung matanya cukup ketara.

"Pekerjaan anda baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tersenyum, mengangkat cangkir berisi teh hangat yang dibuatkan oleh Bibi Lee dengan senyuman kecil. "Bagus di sini dan buruk di sana, Seokjin."

Jelas saja Seokjin tak paham. "Eh? Maksudnya?"

Namjoon terkekeh kecil, menyesap tehnya yang mengepulkan asap lamat-lamat. "Investor kami dari Cina memiliki sedikit masalah, yang jelas menghambat."

Seokjin mengangguk, mungkin itu alasan di balik kantung mata Namjoon.

"Dan aku harus turun langsung untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Pergi ke Cina, bertemu langsung dengan investornya dan membujuk mereka."

"Apakah seburuk itu?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis, menatap Seokjin kemudian. "Tidak, tidak seburuk itu, Seokjin."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kuharap ini segera selesai dan anda mendapat istirahat yang baik."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku meminta satu hal darimu, bisa?"

Meminta? Satu hal? Dari Seokjin?

Seokjin melebarkan mata dan mengangkat alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Aku meminta tolong padamu, untuk menginap di rumah ini."

"Eh?"

Namjoon menangkap suara lirih Seokjin yang penuh keterkejutan. Lelaki itu dengan cepat menoleh menatap Seokjin lalu menambahi ucapannya dengan cepat pula. "Kau keberatan?"

Seokjin kikuk bukan main. "Tidak."

"Kau ada urusan lain?"

Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku libur di akhir minggu."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Apakah aku bisa memintamu menginap di sini? Hayoung terlalu sering kutinggal pergi, aku merasa buruk meninggalkannya sendiri atau menitipkannya pada sepupuku."

Seokjin mengangguk lemah. Ia ada janji dengan Hoseok untuk bekerja borongan di _bazaar_ di pusat pembelanjaan besok Minggu, gajinya besar pula.

"Aku akan meminta Taehyung untuk menginap juga, sehingga kalian bisa pergi kemanapun atau setidaknya kau tak merasa sepi di rumah ini."

"Taehyung?"

"Ya, sepupuku. Dia sangat dekat dengan Hayoung dan Hayoung menyukainya. Seingatku kalian seumuran, kalian bisa berteman. Tak apa?"

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang. Ia tak enak dengan Hoseok karena sudah berjanji untuk mengambil pekerjaan itu bersama, dan sekarang Ia menyetujui permintaan aneh ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal nama Taehyung, Seokjin tak tahu nama itu ternyata sangat umum dan banyak dipakai–namanya juga, _sih_. Namun sungguh, Ia juga punya teman bernama demikian, marganya pun sama. Ya tuhan–

Jangan-jangan–

Ya, benar. Itu Taehyung teman Seokjin. Kekasih dari teman Seokjin, _sih_ , namun jadi temannya juga karena mereka sering makan di kantin bersama atau sekedar duduk menunggu kelas.

Taehyung adalah kekasih Jongkook, dan Jongkook adalah teman sejurusan Seokjin dan Hoseok. Lelaki cengengesan yang kekanakan itu sekarang berdiri di depannya, tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Hai, Seokjin!"

Waduh, Seokjin tak tahu dan tak menyangka jika Taehyung yang di depannya ini benar-benar Taehyung yang dikenalnya, yang suka sekali menggoda Seokjin.

"Kalian saling mengenal?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat, memakan kue kering dari toples yang dipeluknya. "Ya, _hyung_ , dia teman dekatku. Ya, kan, Jin?"

Seokjin tersenyum kesal, lebar namun datar. "Ya, sangat dekat hingga setiap kita bertemu Taehyung yang baik ini selalu menggodaku."

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, terkejut melihat sisi Seokjin yang demikian. "Menggoda?"

Seokjin meringis, terlihat kesal, lalu mengadu pada Namjoon. "Ya, dia bandelnya tak terkalahkan. Aku tak yakin kenapa Jongkook mau jadi kekasihnya."

"Sialan, Jin!" Taehyung berakting ingin menjotosnya main-main.

"Kau itu yang sialan, Tae."

Namjoon tertawa. "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah kenal. Aku percaya pada kalian untuk menjaga Hayoung."

Taehyung langsung menegapkan badan dan hormat seperti tentara sedangkan Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Serahkan padaku, jangan pada Taehyung."

Yang dijawab dengan seloroh cepat oleh Taehyung. "Apa-apaan, Jin, kau yang tak bisa dipercaya menjaga Hayoung."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin benar-benar tinggal di rumah besar itu. Hoseok jelas saja keberatan ketika Seokjin bilang tak bisa datang bekerja bersamanya, lelaki itu menunjukkan rasa kecewanya dengan baik. Namun Ia tersenyum cerah dengan baik pula setelahnya, melupakan kekesalannya karena harus mencari pengganti Seokjin dan memberi tahu Seokjin jika ini baik-baik saja

Mereka mengantar Namjoon hari Jumat malam, di mana Seokjin harus memeluk Hayoung saat gadis itu cemberut setelah dicium Papanya dan melihat Papanya berjalan pergi.

"Hayoung _ie_ tahu jika Papa akan kembali hari Minggu, tapi Hayoung _ie_ benar-benar sedih."

Gadis itu... bukan main dewasanya! Ia cemberut dan sedih benar-benar setelah Papanya berbalik dan meninggalkannya, tak mau membuat Papanya berat meninggalkannya.

Seokjin berjongkok menyejajarkan posisinya lalu memeluk Hayoung. " _Seonsaengnim_ berjanji, kita akan telepon Papa Hayoung setiap malam. Bagaimana?"

Taehyung yang melihat interaksi Seokjin dan Hayoung mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka hubungan Seokjin dan Hayoung sedekat ini.

Hayoung terdiam beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk di pelukan Seokjin. Giliran Taehyung yang membelai kepala gadis itu.

"Hayoung kan sudah besar, sudah biasa ditinggal Papa bekerja–"

Seokjin melotot menatap Taehyung.

Dengan cepat Taehyung meralat. "Maksud paman, Hayoung sudah besar, tak boleh menangis, ya?"

Taehyung memang benar-benar kekanakan, dan mungkin Ia dan Hayoung seumuran!

Malam itu Hayoung tertidur di pelukan Seokjin selama di perjalanan dari bandara. Membuat Taehyung melirik lalu terkekeh.

"Kalian sangat dekat?"

"Apanya? Aku dan Hayoung?" Seokjin melirik anak gadis yang tidur di pangkuannya, "ya, Ia muridku, dan aku menyayanginya seperti adikku."

Taehyung terkekeh lebih keras. "Bukan, kau dan Namjoon _hyung_."

"Eh?"

Taehyung melirik Seokjin sekilas, lalu pandangannya lurus ke depan untuk menyetir. "Namjoon _hyung_ tak pernah mau dekat dengan pegawainya, Jin. Ia sangat ketat akan hal itu."

Seokjin melotot cukup lebar, kebingungan dengan ucapan Taehyung. "Apanya? Namjoon _hyung_ yang mengatakan padaku jika Ia tak suka punya jarak dengan orang yang bekerja dengannya. Aku juga melihat bagaimana Namjoon _hyung_ sangat dekat dengan Bibi Lee, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Bibi Lee bukan orang yang bekerja dengannya, Ia yang merawat Namjoon _hyung_ sejak kecil, mengabdi pada keluarganya, lalu tinggal bersamanya sejak Ia memiliki rumah sendiri. Bibi Lee juga yang merawat Hayoung sejak kecil. Bibi Lee sangat dekat dengannya."

Seokjin terdiam.

"Berbeda dengan yang lain, Namjoon _hyung_ terbiasa memisahkan pekerjaan dengan kehidupan, tak mau mencampur adukkannya. Ia sangat tegas, Jin, Ia pernah menurunkan jabatan pamannya, paman kami, karena Ia menyalahi kode etik perusahaan." Taehyung menoleh menatap Seokjin sekilas. "Itu rahasia umum, yang menjadikannya bisa berada di posisi sekarang, adalah ketegasan dan keengganannya mencampur urusan."

"Hubungannya denganku?"

Taehyung tertawa sekali lagi. "Kau pekerjanya, kau bekerja dengannya untuk menjadi tutor Hayoung. Dan sekarang? Kau diminta tinggal untuk menemani Hayoung selama Ia pergi. Kau tak menangkapnya?"

Seokjin cemberut. Apa-apaan Taehyung ini?

"Berhenti membual, Tae. Kau makin menyebalkan."

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, mungkin karena Hayoung sudah sangat nyaman padamu jadi Ia memintamu melakukan ini."

"Ya." Seokjin berujar cepat dan datar.

Tapi Taehyung tetap tak percaya. Sepupunya sangat ketat urusan ini, benar-benar tegas dan tak terbantahkan, seolah ini sudah menjadi prinsipnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku akan pergi setelah mengantar kalian, aku akan kembali besok sore, kau setuju?"

"Ya, tak masalah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di hari Sabtu malam, Seokjin menepati janjinya. Mereka sudah lelah bermain seharian, melakukan banyak kegiatan bersama. Ketika Hayoung sudah masuk di kamarnya, Seokjin menyusul dan membawa ponselnya, yang terhubung dengan Namjoon.

"Hayoung- _ah_ , Papa." bisik Seokjin menunjukkan ponselnya saat gadis itu menaikkan selimutnya. Terlihat dengan jelas gadis itu memekik senang lalu menerima ponsel Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Ya, Pa?!"

Seokjin memilih duduk di pinggir kasur Hayoung sambil membaca buku materi. Ia sempat mengamati bagaimana Hayoung bercerita dengan semangat kegiatan mereka hari ini. Ia bercerita tanpa lelah bagaimana Jumat malamnya tertidur setelah mengantar Papanya, lalu Sabtu pagi diajak Seokjin olahraga di taman di dekat kompleks rumahnya. Hayoung bercerita dengan jelas bagaimana siangnya dihabiskan dengan melihat Seokjin mengisi Sodoku atau dirinya yang bermain _slime_ , dilanjutkan tidur siang yang katanya sangat pulas.

"Tadi paman Tae mengajak kami makan _cheesecake_."

Hayoung anak yang ekpresif, dan pintar bercerita pula. Gadis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, miring membelakangi Seokjin. Sedangkan si mahasiswa membaca buku materi pelajaran untuk minggu depan, Hayoung bercerita tentang janji Seokjin untuk mengajaknya ke museum di Gwacheon.

Entah berapa lama, Seokjin sudah tenggelam membaca bukunya, hingga suara Hayoung yang sejak tadi tak didengar Seokjin sekarang telah hilang.

"Hayoung- _ah_? Kau tidur?" Seokjin memanjangkan tubuhnya, memeriksa gadis kecil itu. Ia tertidur, dengan ponsel masih digenggamnya. Tanpa sadar Seokjin tertawa, "Hayoung tertidur sambil menelpon Papa, ya? Semoga mimpimu indah, ya?"

Seokjin mengambil ponselnya dengan pelan, mengelus rambut gadis itu ketika Ia bergerak risih.

"Seokjin?"

Teleponnya masih tersambung!

Dengan cepat Seokjin menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Masih tersambung?"

Namjoon tertawa, "ya, aku menyanyikan lagu untuk Hayoung tadi. Belum selesai aku bernyanyi, aku mendengar suaramu bicara dengan Hayoung. Apakah Ia sudah tidur?"

Seokin mengangguk, berjalan keluar kamar gadis itu lalu mematikan lampu kamar. "Ya, Hayoung sudah tidur."

Seokjin masuk ke kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Hayoung, duduk bersandar di kepala kasur sambil tetap terhubung dengan Namjoon. Mereka sama-sama diam, mungkinkah Namjoon tertidur?

Seokjin ragu, menjauhkan ponselnya dan memastikan panggilan ini masih tersambung, namun tak yakin karena Namjoon tak bersuara.

"Apakah berat menjaga Hayoung?"

Namjoon belum tidur!

"Ya? Maksudku, tidak, sama sekali tidak." Seokjin sungguh bodoh dengan bersikap gelagapan demikian. "Hayoung sangat pintar, sungguh dewasa. Dan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Syukurlah kalau kalian semakin akrab."

"Ya, aku juga senang bisa menjadi guru yang dekat dengan muridnya."

Namjoon terdiam, Seokjin juga. Ada beberapa detik keheningan diantara mereka. "Hayoung tak pernah salah memilih."

"Eh?"

"Lupakan, sepertinya aku terlalu lelah."

Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, entah untuk apa. "Apakah pekerjaan anda lancar, Tuan Kim?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tak memanggilku demikian?" Namjoon tertawa kemudian.

Tapi Seokjin tidak. Ia mengingat ucapan Taehyung kemarin malam, kebingungan karena informasi dua sepupu ini bersebrangan. "Aku masih tak nyaman jika harus memanggilmu seperti itu,"

Namjoon tertawa, "ya sudah, _take your time_. Aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang tak kau mau. Aku akan mencoba nyaman dengan panggilan itu."

"Anda tak nyaman?"

"Eh? Bukan seperti itu." Namjoon terdengar berdeham, lalu terdiam sepersekian detik. "Aku hanya tak ingin ada jarak antara kita. Kau tahu, Hayoung sangat menyukaimu,"

Seokjin mengangguk, meskipun tak menemukan hubungan keduanya.

"Kau mau oleh-oleh?"

"Apa?"

"Oleh-oleh, kau mau?"

Seokjin mendengung, "kurasa tidak perlu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Seokjin mantab. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Seokjin ingat sesuatu. "Pulanglah dengan selamat, itu saja sudah cukup."

"Ya?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, namun buru-buru menjelaskan. "Hayoung pasti senang jika tahu Papanya pulang dengan selamat."

"Ya, benar."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari tinggal di rumah Namjoon sangat cepat. Hayoung mengajak mereka bermain bersama, memaksa Taehyung untuk mengantar mereka ke _cafe_ kesukaannya, dan Seokjin meminta Taehyung mengantar mereka ke Museum Nasional Gwacheon di hari minggu. Dengan syarat Jongkook ikut, maka Seokjin mengijinkan. Lagipula tak masalah dengan Jongkook, lelaki itu tak terlalu takut dan anti pada anak kecil, Ia memiliki sifat dasar penyayang luar biasa.

Dan Seokjin senang mengizinkan Taehyung mengajak Jongkook, karena lelaki manis bermarga Jeon itu hafal sikap Taehyung yang suka menjahili Hayoung dan Seokjin. Ia mengajak Taehyung berpisah dengan Seokjin dan Hayoung selama di planetarium.

"Manfaatkan waktumu dekat dengan anak Kim Namjoon, setelahnya baru Papanya." Bisik Jongkook pada telinga Seokjin, yang dibalas dengan pukulan di pahanya. "Aw, itu cukup keras, Jin!"

" _Seonsaengnim_ kenapa memukul?"

Seokjin melotot. Ya benar, ada Hayoung! Gadis kecil tak boleh melihat sikap kasar demikian!

Seokjin tersenyum dengan cepat, menarik Jongkook ke pelukannya lalu memaksa Jongkook ikut tersenyum. "Itu hanya main-main, Hayoung- _ah._ Iya kan, Jongkook _-ie_?"

Jongkook tersenyum lebar, mengelus kepala Hayoung. "Benar, kami main-main. Tapi Hayoung tidak perlu memukul saat bermain, ya? Hanya orang nakal yang main-main dengan cara memukul."

Seokjin mencubit Jongkook.

Taehyung membalas memukul bahu Seokjin. "Jangan sakiti kookieku!"

"Baiklah, pergi sana kalian." Seokjin masih tersenyum lebar dan datar, menahan kesalnya pada pasangan sialan ini. "Kita bertemu di _cafetaria_ pukul lima, oke?"

Mereka mengangguk lalu Taehyung mengedipkan mata pada Hayoung, "sampai jumpa bocah kecil!"

Setelahnya Seokjin mengajak Hayoung bermain-sekaligus-belajar sepuasnya, berlari menyusul Hayoung ketika gadis itu melongo takjub melihat ini-itu, menjelaskan kepada Hayoung apa itu planetraium dan observatorium, lalu berjalan berkeliling. Hayoung sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut lelah, sekalipun keringat membahasi dahinya, Ia tersenyum lebar. Hanya Seokjin yang kelelahan.

Mereka makan siang di _cafetaria_ , belum bertemu Taehyung dan Jongkook sama sekali. Karena memang mereka berjanji bertemu pukul lima. Setelah makan Hayoung dengan semangat memaksa Seokjin untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, namun Seokjin meminta Hayoung untuk lebih pelan.

Seharian ini Seokjin benar-benar lelah menghadapi aktivitas Hayoung yang demikian. _Fyuh_. Pukul enam Hayoung baru mau keluar dan menuju _cafetaria_ , disambut Taehyung yang cemberut dan Jongkook yang menyapa mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kenapa lama sekali, _sih_?"

Seokjin duduk setelah memesan minuman untuknya dan Hayoung. "Maaf, Tae, kau harus tahu bagaimana semangatnya keponakanmu ini!"

Jongkook tertawa, membelai bahu Taehyung dengan lembut. "Biarkan saja, Tae. Apa kataku tentang _bonding_?"

"Kau sedang mencoba dekat pada Hayoung?"

"Eh?"

Jongkook tertawa, menaikkan alisnya naik turun menggoda Seokjin. "Benar 'kan kataku? Kau sudah semakin dekat padanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Jangan bohong, Jin." Jongkook kemudian berbisik, cukup lirih agar tak terdengar Hayoung yang sedang melahap es krim. "Kita semua tahu Kim Namjoon tidak memiliki pasangan, dan kau dekat dengan anaknya. Apalagi yang kurang?"

"Ya tuhan!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, menarik Jongkook dari telinga Seokjin. "Ya, ya tuhan, Kook! Kau sangat aneh dengan imajinasimu."

Jongkook merengut, berpaling pada Hayoung lalu meminta suapan es krim.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Jin?"

Seokjin melirik jam dinding, pukul setengah tujuh. "Makan malam? Hayoung tidak mendapat makan siang yang baik tadi."

Jongkook tertawa tertahan, lalu diam ketika Seokjin melotot.

"Ya sudah, ayo." Taehyung bangkit lalu menggandeng tangan Jongkook dengan kasual.

"Paman Tae kenapa menggandeng tangan paman Jongkook?"

"Eh?" Pasangan itu menoleh terkejut pada reaksi Hayoung. Dengan cepat Jongkook menarik tangannya, takut Hayoung menerima konsep kekasih dengan salah. Namun dengan cepat Taehyung menangkap keinginan Jongkook untuk melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka, menggenggam tangan Jongkook leboh erat untuk mengingatkan pada kekasihnya bahwa hubungan ini tak salah, lalu berjongkok di samping Hayoung lalu tersenyum.

"Hayoung- _ah_ , kami kekasih. Paman Tae dan Paman Jongkook adalah kekasih, dan kami saling mencintai."

Hayoung memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh menatap Seokjin. "Bukankah yang menjadi kekasih adalah perempuan dan laki-laki?"

Seokjin melotot ditanyai begitu oleh anak kecil. Sungguh, Ia sama takutnya dengan Jongkook, takut jika Hayoung belum sepantasnya mendapat pelajaran demikian. Ia melirik Taehyung, lalu laki-laki itu mengangguk meyakinkan Seokjin untuk bersikap.

Maka Seokjin tersenyum lembut, membelai kepala Hayoung dengan pelan. "Tidak, Hayoung- _ah_. Hubungan kekasih tidak harus perempuan dan laki-laki. Semuanya berhak mencintai. Jika Papa dan Mama Hayoung saling mencintai, bukan sesuatu yang salah jika Paman Tae dan Paman Jongkook juga saling mencintai."

Hayoung menatap polos pada Seokjin, berbalik menatap Taehyung kembali. Pamannya mengangkat alis dan bahunya sekaligus.

"Tapi Hayoung tak punya Mama."

 **-TBC-**

 **Fyuh (ikut-ikutan Seokjin)**

 **WOW sayangku crazyalpaca! YOU MADE MY DAY! ahah should i tell you that i love you A LOT? (shy)**

 **Hai sayangku!**

 **RnR?**

 **ILY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Seokjin tahu orientasi seksualnya berbeda, begitu pula Taehyung dan Jongkook. Namun pilihannya membahas hal ini di depan Hayoung membuat Seokjin merasa bersalah, sekalipun Taehyung yang memberinya dorongan untuk menjelaskan.

Taehyung memutar musik di mobilnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana setelah pembahasan topik yang cukup sensitif bersama Hayoung tadi. Namun sepertinya gadis itu terbuka, memahami apa yang dijelaskan Seokjin dan Taehyung dengan tenang dan mencoba mengerti. Jika cinta di dunia ini tak hanya satu warna, cinta di dunia ini tak melulu itu saja.

"Hayoung mau makan di mana?" Taehyung melirik keponakannya yang duduk di belakang bersama Seokjin. Hayoung berfikir cukup lama, menggumam, lalu tak menjawab. "Hayoung bingung? Makan di restoran biasanya saja, ya?"

"Oke!" gadis itu memekik, membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Taehyung mendengung. "Jin, Namjoon _hyung_ bilang Ia pulang lebih awal."

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya Ia dijadwalkan sampai tengah malam, namun Ia _reschedule_ dan datang sekitar pukul sepuluh."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah makan kita menjemput Namjoon _hyung_ sekalian saja, kurasa Ia sudah rindu pada Hayoung."

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Tak masalah, semakin cepat Namjoon kembali, semakin cepat pula Ia bisa kembali ke apartemennya, kan?

TAPI TIDAK.

Memang benar, mereka makan di restoran enak lalu menjemput Namjoon. Mereka berpelukan bergantian–dengan canggung–lalu kembali ke rumah besar milik Namjoon. Taehyung berpamitan, mengajak Jongkook yang terlihat kelelahan untuk pulang setelah memastikan semua beres.

"Jin, besok kita kelas pagi, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Jam sembilan. Jangan terlambat, Kook!"

Lalu Taehyung berpamitan pada Namjoon dan Bibi Lee, meninggalkan Seokjin, Hayoung, dan Namjoon.

"Jika semuanya sudah baik, aku akan pulang."

Namjoon menaikkan satu alis kebingungan menatap Seokjin. "Kau akan pulang? Ini sudah jam," Namjoon melihat jam tangannya, "setengah dua belas. Tidak ada bus jam segini."

Seokjin menggigit bibir. Bodoh Ia tak menumpang mobil Taehyung tadi.

"Tidur di sini saja, Seokjin. Aku bisa mengantarmu besok, sekalian mengantar Hayoung sekolah, kita berangkat bersama."

Dan itu perintah, bukan permintaan. Karena Namjoon langsung memakai kartu asnya, bertanya pada Hayoung. "Hayoung senang 'kan kalau Paman Seokjin menginap?"

Hayoung mengangguk lalu tersenyum, memakan coklat pemberian Papanya. "Oh, Pa, aku lupa. _Seonsaengnim_ jago memasak."

"Oh ya? Apa yang dimasak oleh Paman Seokjin untukmu?"

Hayoung tersenyum sambil menyesap coklatnya, "aku tak tahu namanya. Pokoknya enak!"

Namjoon tertawa gemas, mencium gadisnya lalu mengangguk. "Besok pagi Hayoung minta Paman Seokjin untuk memasak, ya? Biar Papa juga merasakan masakannya." Namjoon mengatakannya sambil berbisik di telinga Hayoung main-main, karena Seokjin dengan jelas mendengarnya.

Dan WOW–

Apakah Seokjin sudah mulai rabun? Jika Seokjin tak salah, Ia melihat Namjoon meliriknya saat berbisik pada Hayoung, dan Yaaaa Tuhaaaan, bagaimana Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal itu membuat perut Seokjin geli bukan main.

Dan WOW sekali lagi!

Apakah Seokjin sudah mulai berkurang kemampuan mendengarnya? Karena Ia mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya dengan Paman–bukan _seonsaengnim_!

Ya tuhan, baiklah, Seokjin terlalu berpikiran aneh-aneh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin membaca buku materinya, melanjutkan bacaannya kemarin yang sempat terhenti. Pikirannya sedang kacau, memikirkan banyak kemungkinan tentang pribadi Kim Namjoon. Salah memang, dan Seokjin paham apa yang salah, namun Ia tak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Otaknya memutar kembali rekaman kemarin pagi setelah sarapan, ketika Hayoung dengan penuh sukacita memamerkan kemampuan bermusik dan menyanyinya pada gurunya ini. Ketika Seokjin menggodanya dan tak percaya jika Hayoung pandai bernyanyi, gadis itu memicingkan matanya lalu bangkit untuk mengambil album fotonya.

"Coba _seonsaengnim_ lihat sendiri." Ia berujar bangga lalu membuka halaman foto satu per satu.

"Whoa, ini saat Hayoung masih kecil?"

Si gadis mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ini saat Hayoung dan Papa di Hongkong."

Foto yang dimaksud Hayoung adalah foto dirinya sedang berdiri dengan senyuman lebar berlatar belakang istana Disney. Seokjin tak yakin umur Hayoung saat itu, sepertinya umur lima.

Hayoung melanjutkan ceritanya, mulai dari Ia kecil hingga foto-foto yang menunjukkan Hayoung sedang tampil di atas panggung. Semuanya cantik, Hayoung cantik dan terlihat berkarisma di setiap fotonya.

Namun satu yang membuat Seokjin berfikir macam-macam;

Tak ada foto Hayoung sejak bayi.

Juga tak ada foto Mama Hayoung keseluruhan.

Dalam diam Seokjin berfikir, sesakit itukah sosok Kim Namjoon ditinggal pergi istrinya? Hingga Ia tak mau menyimpan foto wanita itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin pikir Ia akan menjadi orang yang bangun awal di rumah ini selain Bibi Lee. Ternyata tidak. Namjoon sudah membaca koran paginya, meminum kopi, duduk di teras depan. Berkeringat!

Wow, sungguh, Seokjin dan matanya harus dicuci bersih, sekaligus otak nakalnya.

Tapi bagaimana ya? Namjoon memakai kaus hijau tentara, jadi lehernya yang basah karena keringat jelas terlihat mata jeli–superjeli–Seokjin.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Namjoon tersenyum menyapanya. Baiklah, Seokjin tidak jadi melakukan pergegangan pagi ini.

"Anda sudah bangun?" Seokjin menggigit bibirnya kemudian. Dalam hati Seokjin berseloroh pada dirinya sendiri; Seokjin, Namjoon jelas sudah bangun dan sedang membaca koran di depanmu, lalu kau bertanya pertanyaan basa-basi seperti ini? _Uh,_ Seokjin, kau harus berlatih basa-basi lebih giat!

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, mengangkat koran yang Ia baca. "Ya, koran pagi, kopi pagi."

Si mahasiswa mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk, "ya sudah, aku akan masuk membantu Bibi Lee." Ujarnya cepat lalu berlari kecil, segera menuju dapur dan menyapa wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa berlarian?"

Seokjin tertawa bodoh, "tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika aku yang memasak sarapan pagi ini?"

"Ya?"

Ia tersenyum, "Dulu aku selalu membantu Ibu Panti memasak, sekarang giliranku memasak untuk rumah ini. Tidak apa?"

Bibi Lee tertegun beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum setelahnya. "Tentu saja."

Maka itu adalah kalimat pengantar bagi Seokjin untuk berjalan lebih dalam ke area dapur, membuka isi lemari es dan melihat bahan apa saja yang ada dan bisa dipakainya.

Ia akan memasakkan sup tahu dan jamur, masakan yang sering dimasaknya selama di panti. Mungkin karena kali ini Ia memasak untuk tuan raja, maka Ia bisa menambahkan beberapa bahan yang lebih sehat dan enak.

Seokjin cekatan di dapur. Seolah dilahirkan untuk memasak, Ia benar-benar lihai bergerak di area dapur. Bibi Lee yang membantu Seokjin mengakuinya, bahwa Seokjin terampil dengan alat dapur.

Mungkin sekitar satu jam kemudian Hayoung telah duduk di meja makan, menyantap sereal coklat tanpa susunya seolah memakan keripik.

"Oh, Hayoung sudah mandi?"

Si gadis tersenyum cerah, bergaya menyibakkan rambutnya pada Papanya. "Papa belum mandi, ya?"

Namjoon terlihat tertawa, mengernyitkan hidungnya sambil mengangguk. "Hayoung makan yang lahap. Oh, Seokjin kau benar-benar memasak?"

Si mahasiswa yang sedang menggoreng lauk pelengkap terkejut, berbalik dengan cepat sambil membulatkan matanya. Ada spatula di tangan kanannya, seolah akan memukul Namjoon. "Ya, tidak apa, kan?"

Namjoon terkekeh lalu berjalan meninggalkan area dapur. "Tentu saja tidak apa."

Dan ucapan 'tentu saja tidak apa' yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon bukanlah pemanis semata. Karena lelaki itu memuji masakan Seokjin berlebihan. Seokjin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan matanya agar tidak berputar–tidak sopan–di depan Namjoon dan Hayoung.

Mereka hampir menyelesaikan sarapan ketika Namjoon mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini oleh-oleh yang kujanjikan."

Lelaki itu mendorong sebuah tali–oh, tidak, itu kalung! Ia mendorong memberikannya pada Seokjin dan Hayoung, satu persatu. Seokjin melihat miliknya, lalu melirik milik Hayoung, keduanya sama. Kalung dari batu giok berwarna hijau sebagai bandulnya, dan tali berwarna coklat yang sederhana.

"Whoa, Pa! Bagus sekali." Hayoung memekik, melompat ke pelukan Namjoon dengan ringan. Hayoung bergumam 'terimakasih' dan 'aku mencintaimu' di pelukan Papanya, yang dibalas pelukan oleh Namjoon.

Bandul kalung giok ini sungguh sederhana; berbentuk dua lingkarang besar dan kecil yang saling mengikat, dengan satu poros di tengahnya.

"Ya tuhan, Tuan, kau–" lirih Seokjin mengangkat kalungnya.

Namjoon terkekeh, mengibaskan tangan kanannya di hadapan Seokjin. "Aku tidak membelinya. Aku mendapatnya dari investorku di sana sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Dua?"

Namjoon tersenyum, mengecup pipi Hayoung yang masih dipelukannya. "Satu untuk Hayoung."

Seokjin termangu, tak bisa berucap apapun selain terimakasih pada Namjoon.

Pukul delapan mereka berangkat, Namjoon benar-benar mengantar Hayoung ke sekolahnya dan mengantar Seokjin hingga ke kampus. Gadis itu memiliki kebiasaan baik pula, mencium Papanya dan mengucapkan, "semoga harimu menyenangkan dan pekerjaanmu mudah, Pa!" sebelum turun dari mobil.

Namjoon yang terlihat sangat baik mendidik Hayoung, mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya, semoga hari Hayoung juga baik dan sekolahmu menyenangkan!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menarik wajah Namjoon mendekat padanya lalu mengecup pipinya.

Yang tak Seokjin kira adalah; Hayoung juga melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, _seonsaengnim_!"

Seokjin membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungguh, Namjoon mendidik Hayoung dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Seokjin yang bukan siapa-siapa merasa dirinya dianggap oleh mereka. _Uh,_ bahagianya Seokjin hari ini.

Hayoung yang telah membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba diingatkan oleh Namjoon. "Hayoung?"

Lalu gadis itu berbalik, menatap Seokjin lalu menarik wajahnya. Untuk mencium pipi Seokjin, layaknya Ia mencium pipi Papanya.

Maka Seokjin gelagapan dan berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Ya, semoga hari Hayoung menyenangkan." Ucapnya kikuk, gelagapan, dan terlihat bodoh.

Namjoon menjalankan mobilnya setelah Seokjin pindah duduk ke depan. Mereka tak banyak bicara–ya memang tak ada topik yang menurut Seokjin pas untuk mereka obrolkan.

"Kau tidak lupa untuk datang ke musikal Hayoung, kan?" tanya Namjoon ketika mobil itu sudah berada di depan gedung SNU.

Seokjin yang melepas sabuk pengamannya berbalik dengan cepat, berhadapan kembali dengan Namjoon. "Tentu saja, aku sudah mecatat tanggalnya."

Namjoon mengangguk–dengan tampannya. "Taehyung bilang juga akan datang. Lebih baik jika kalian berangkat bersama-sama."

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia hampir meloncat keluar dari mobil Namjoon jika tak ingat satu hal. "Tapi Tuan–maksudku Namjoon–maksudku _hyung_. Anda tetap tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu anda sebentar saja? Untuk melihat penampilan Hayoung."

Lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum tenang. Ia mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya singkat, berusaha meyakinkan. "Kuusahakan,"

Lalu Seokjin turun dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan karena terlalu lama menatap wajah tampan pebisnis kaya itu, sekaligus bersaksi atas ketampanan yang dimilikinya!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sejak pagi Seokjin sudah bersiap. Bersiap lebih awal, sarapan kimbab dengan tenang dan senyuman, lalu mampir ke laboratoriumnya untuk memberi laporan kepada ketua laboratoriumnya.

"Kau di mana?"

Seokjin menerima panggilan Jongkook dengan tergesa. Tangannya masih sibuk menata tabung reaksi. "Sebentar, kook." Ucapnya tergesa sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja, membiarkan panggilan Jongkook terus tersambung.

"Kau di lab?"

Seokjin tak menjawab. Ia berlarian agar bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, pekerjaan temannya _sih_ , namun menjadi tanggung jawab Seokjin karena temannya tak datang. Hari ini jadwalnya Hayoung pentas di pertunjukan sekolah, dan semalam ketika mereka bertemu sesuai jadwal les, Hayoung mewanti-wanti Seokjin untuk tidak terlambat.

Ini semua karena teman sesama asisten labnya yang tak datang pagi ini!

Sepuluh menit kemudian–Seokjin melupakan ponselnya dan juga telepon Jongkook–lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sudah menyapanya di pintu lab. "Hola, Jin!"

Dengan cepat Seokjin menoleh mendapati dua temannya yang ceria dan ramai itu sudah berjalan masuk ke labnya.

"Whoa, Jaehwan tak bersamamu?"

Seokjin menggeleng, menyelesaikan daftar nama sebagai tugas terakhirnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk memukulnya jika kita bertemu. Dia membuatku berlarian!"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Jaehwan memiliki urusan dengan Profesor Song, jangan memarahinya terlalu keras karena Ia telah dihabisi oleh Profesor Song, Jin."

Jongkook mengangguk sambil tertawa mengingat wajah Jaehwan yang berlarian di koridor. "Ya, wajahnya menunjukkan jika hidupnya akan tamat."

Seokjin meringis, mengambil tasnya lalu ponselnya. "Kita belum terlambat, kan?"

"Jika kita berangkat sekarang, tidak."

Maka mereka berangkat, naik mobil Taehyung yang sama nyamannya dengan mobil Namjoon, menuju sekolah Hayoung. 30 menit jika tidak macet, namun Taehyung menyingkatnya menjadi 20 sehingga mereka sempat bertemu Hayoung sebelum gadis itu pentas.

" _Seonsaengnim!_ " gigi Hayoung berderet rapi terlihat menggemaskan saat memekik menyapa Seokjin. Ia melambaikan tangannya memberi petunjuk Seokjin di mana dirinya berada.

"Kau tak menyapaku?"

Hayoung tersenyum pada Tae sekilas. "Hai, Paman!" lalu dengan cepat Ia berbalik menghadap Seokjin lagi. " _Saem_ , aku baru saja diberi roti oleh guruku, apakah aku boleh memakannya?"

Seokjin terkekeh sebentar mengetahui Taehyung yang merapal sumpah serapah tanpa suara mengetahui keponakannya tak ikhlas menyapanya, lalu Seokjin mengangguk sambil membelai kepala Hayoung. "Jika Hayoung mau, makan saja. Tapi jangan lupa bilang terimakasih lalu berdoa sebelum makan."

"Whoa, Jin." Jongkook memasang wajah terkejut. "Kau seperti itu?"

"Diam, Kook." Seokjin mengangkat tangannya hampir memukul bahu Jongkook. Seokjin beralih pada gadis kecil yang sedang melahap _sandwich_ di tangannya ini, "kapan jadwal Hayoung pentas?"

Dengan mulut penuh, gadis itu mendengung sambil menaikkan matanya. "Sebentar lagi. Kata guruku, Hayoung bisa main dulu, dan jika waktunya tampil akan dipanggil."

Seokjin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Papa tidak datang?"

Mereka bertiga berpandangan, terutama Seokjin yang kebingungan karena berhadapan langsung dengan Hayoung.

"Dia dalam perjalanan."

Lalu gadis itu tersenyum, masih dalam mulut penuh, lalu berlari. Sepertinya gurunya memanggil.

"Makan yang baik, Hayoung- _ah_!" teriak Seokjin pada gadis itu. "Kau berbohong?"

Taehyung menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan polosnya. Ia mengangkat bahu, juga tak terlalu paham harus bagaimana. "Dia tadi mengatakan akan mengusahakannya."

Seokjin mendecakkan lidahnya pelan. "Ya, dia juga bilang begitu padaku."

"Sudahlah, berharap saja Namjoon _hyung_ bisa datang dan tak mengecewakan Hayoung lagi." Jongkook menenangkan, menarik dua temannya untuk mencari tempat duduk karena pertunjukan seni sudah dimulai dan mulai banyak orang tua berdatangan.

"Aku sempat melihat urutan tampil, Hayoung berada di urutan keempat."

Seokjin dan Jongkook menatap Taehyung bersamaan. "Darimana kau tahu?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Jari Taehyung menunjuk ke pintu masuk. "Disana tertulis, bodoh."

Seokjin mengangguk, sedangkan Jongkook cemberut mendengar dirinya dipanggil bodoh. Mereka berdebat dan bermain tarik-ulur saat penampilan pertama selesai, hingga beberapa orang tua yang duduk di sekitar mereka melirik–ada yang menunjuk sambil berbisik!–ke arah keduanya.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Seokjin berdesis menengahi.

Jongkook cemberut menghadap Seokjin. " _Duh_ , Jin. Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, _sih_?"

"Kook, aku kan bercanda."

"Kau terlalu sering bercanda, Tae, aku kan ingin serius." Jongkook masih merajuk.

"Diamlah!" Seokjin masih berdesis.

Mereka berdua tak mendengarkan Seokjin, masih berdebat hal enteng selama penampilan kedua. Di penampilan ketiga, Seokjin memukul keduanya, menyuruh untuk diam dan duduk dengan tenang, ketika seseorang menginterupsi di samping Seokjin.

"Syukurlah aku menemukan kalian."

Ketiganya sontak berhenti dan menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Namjoon yang sedikit terengah dengan jas dan mantel panjangnya.

"Kau datang?"

Namjoon mengangguk, terlihat kehabisan nafas lalu duduk di samping Seokjin. "Uh, di depan sangat ramai dan untungnya aku bisa masuk. Apakah aku terlambat?"

Seokjin menggeleng, memutar duduknya hingga menghadap Namjoon. "Tidak, giliran penampilan Hayoung sebentar lagi. Anda datang tepat waktu."

Namjoon terlihat berkeringat, sepertinya Ia benar-benar berlari hingga ke sini.

Tak lama, kelompok ketiga selesai menampilkan paduan suaranya. Giliran Hayoung dengan kelompok _drum band_. Seokjin dalam hati bersorak ketika Ia bertepuk tangan menyambut kelompok Hayoung. Ia tak sabar melihat bagaimana gadis kecil yang pintar itu menunjukkan bakat musiknya, seperti yang Ia ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Semua diam melihat anak-anak kelompok Hayoung memainkan alat musik yang beraneka ragam; ada drum kecil, ada pianika, ada terompet. Hayoung membawa pianika berwarna putih, sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka berempat. Mereka tak hanya memainkan alat musik namun juga menampilkan gerakan tarian sederhana namun apik, tentu saja pelatihnya berada di depan sambil mencontohkan.

Hingga akhir, Namjoon terdiam memperhatikan anak gadisnya. Jongkook berkali-kali memekik gemas sambil memukuli Taehyung, dan Seokjin tak berhenti tersenyum. Hayoung terlihat memukau bersama kelompoknya.

Mereka bersorak bertepuk tangan ketika musik berhenti, penampilan selesai. Diantara keempatnya, Jongkook yang paling heboh sambil menarik Taehyung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan heboh bersamanya. Seokjin, dari duduknya, bertepuk tangan tak kalah senang sambil melirik Namjoon. Lelaki itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, menahan luapan bahagia melihat anaknya di sana.

Hingga seluruh ruangan terkejut dan beberapa orang memekik. Keempatnya ikut mencari apa yang terjadi. Di atas panggung–Hayoung–Terjatuh sambil kesusahan bernafas.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongkook menutup mulutnya dengan mata membulat, sedangkan Namjoon langsung berlari dan melompat ke panggung, memangku anak gadisnya.

Dari jarak beberapa meter ini Seokjin melihat jelas bagaimana wajah khawatir dan kebingungan Namjoon. Lelaki itu memangku gadisnya, dikerumuni beberapa siswa yang diatur oleh gurunya agar kembali ke belakang panggung, menepuk-nepuk wajah Hayoung sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Ambulans, panggil ambulans, Jin!"

Perintah Taehyung langsung dilakukan Seokjin. Lelaki itu segera merangsek maju sambil menelpon ambulans, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan berteriak agar mereka datang secepatnya.

Mata Namjoon berkeliaran, menepuk-nepuk wajah anaknya dengan suara kacau. Wajahnya sungguh memperlihatkan kecemasan, tak peduli beberapa guru yang membujuknya untuk tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sialan!"

Seokjin meneguk liurnya, terkejut bukan main mendengar Namjoon yang selama ini terlihat tenang bisa sekalap ini mengenai anaknya.

"Namjoon?" teriak Seokjin dari bawah, berjarak beberapa langkah dari Namjoon yang ada di atas panggung. Lelaki itu masih mengguncang tubuh Narae yang terlihat memerah dan membengkak di bagian leher.

"Namjoon? Namjoon! Joon!" Suara Seokjin berteriak di semakin tinggi, hingga Ia akhirnya bisa mendapat perhatian Namjoon dan lelaki itu menatap Seokjin dengan mata yang berkeliaran. "Bawa Hayoung ke UKS, aku sudah memanggil ambulans."

Namjoon menganguk sambil menjilat bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang lemas, berlari mengikuti salah seorang guru. Di UKS, ketika dokter sekolah mengeceknya, Namjoon memijit kepalanya dengan kebingungan.

"Dia memiliki alergi?"

Namjoon segera menoleh, menatap dokter sekolah dengan was-was. "Ya. Tuna."

Lidah Seokjin kelu mendengarnya. "Dia–Hayoung. Memakan–tuna, Ya Tuhan!"

Namjoon menggigit bibirnya, matanya masih kebingungan dan awas.

Ada sekitar sepuluh menit hingga ambulans sampai, dan dengan teriakan Namjoon memaksa membawa Hayoung ke rumah sakit. "Dia alergi, dan dia memakannya!" teriaknya final membentak petugas ambulans, menggotong Hayoung masuk dan menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Dan Seokjin masih berdiri, mematung di depan pintu ruang UKS, menyadari kebodohannya memperbolehkan Hayoung memakan _sandwich_ tunanya. Seokjin sama sekali tak berpikir jauh tentang kemungkinan alergi yang dimiliki Hayoung.

"Kau tak mau menyusul Hayoung?" Taehyung dan Jongkook berdiri di belakang Seokjin. Ia menghela nafas, mengurangi sesak di dadanya, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Jongkook.

Jongkook menepuk punggung Seokjin beberapa kali, memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya agar tak menyalahkan dirinya. "Ayo ke rumah sakit, kita harus menemani Namjoon _hyung_."

"Ya, dia sering emosi jika berhubungan dengan keluarganya."

Maka mereka menyusul Namjoon dan Hayoung menuju rumah sakit terdekat, dan Seokjin berlari setelah Taehyung memarkir mobilnya. Yang Ia tuju adalah IGD, pasti Hayoung berada di sana dan Namjoon membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya.

"Joon?"

Seokjin setengah tersengal akibat berlari, mendapati Namjoon yang mondar-mandir di depan IGD sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia berkeringat, dan matanya masih awas seperti sebelumnya. Ketika Ia menoleh mendengar suara Seokjin, yang Ia lakukan adalah menarik lelaki itu mendekat padanya dan memeluk Seokjin dengan cepat. Sangat erat, terlalu erat.

Jelas Namjoon ketakutan, dan Ia berusaha menyalurkan ketakutannya pada Seokjin. Mungkin karena rasa takutnya yang terlalu menjadi. Nafasnya terngerah, tersengal lebih parah dibanding Seokjin yang berlarian menuju IGD.

"Seokjin, Hayoung–"

Seokjin yang dalam kondisi terkejut setengah mati, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan menepuk punggung Namjoon, memberikan ketenangan pada lelaki itu. "Tidak apa, Hayoung sudah berada di sini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Joon."

Nafas Namjoon masih terengah tak beraturan di telinga Seokjin. Lelaki itu makin menarik tubuh Seokjin dan menempelkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seokjin, membiarkan udara nafasnya menyapu leher si mahasiswa. "Hayoung–sungguh aku ketakutan."

Seokjin jelas saja tak menyangka lelaki ini akan bereaksi ketakutan hingga taraf demikian. Ia meneguk liurnya dengan kasar, menepuk punggung Namjoon dengan pelan, menggusaknya kemudian. "Ya, aku tahu. Hayoung akan baik-baik saja, Joon."

Namjoon makin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Seokjin, menangis di leher lelaki itu.

Seokjin yang buta tentang hubungan keluarga, buta tentang hubungan anak-bapak, sedikit banyak tak bisa merasakan apa yang Namjoon rasakan. Ya, Ia paham tentang ketakutan, Ia paham tentang rasa kehilangan, juga tentang rasa khawatir. Namun Namjoon adalah pribadi yang Ia nilai sangat kuat dan sangat tenang, bisa bereaksi demikian ketakutan dan rapuhnya saat mengetahui anaknya dalam kondisi demikian. Seokjin hanya bisa menenangkan lelaki yang memeluknya masih erat ini.

" _Hyung_ –"

Suara Taehyung menginterupsi, membuat Seokjin refleks memundurkan tubuhnya dan berusaha melepas pelukan Namjoon. Namun lelaki itu masih bergeming, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, masih memeluk Seokjin dengan eratnya, masih menempelkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Seokjin.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, terkejut bukan main melihat sepupunya memeluk Seokjin sedekat itu–mereka hampir menempel seluruhnya!

" _Hyung_ , ini di rumah sakit. Kalian tak tahu jika kalian jadi bahan tontonan?" gumam Taehyung langsung dipukul oleh kekasihnya.

"Kau ini diam saja dan jaga mulutmu, Tae!" desis Jongkook lalu menarik Taehyung menjauh, memberikan waktu bagi Namjoon untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Di mana mungkin Seokjin menjadi tempat yang dinilainya tepat untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Kesadaran Seokjin kembali seutuhnya, mengingatkannya jika yang memeluknya ini adalah Kim Namjoon yang seperti dewa itu. "Tuan–Kau baik?"

Namjoon masih terdiam, masih tetap di posisi yang sama hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Tuan–"

"Panggil aku seperti tadi, Seokjin."

"Eh?" Uap hangat yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon saat Ia berbicara membuat tubuh Seokjin refleks mundur.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti biasanya, panggil aku Joon saja."

"Ya?"

Namjoon melonggarkan pelukannya, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tangannya masih mengukung tubuh Seokjin, berada di kedua bahunya dan memaksa Seokjin untuk tetap berdiri di hadapan Namjoon. Perlahan wajah Namjoon diangkat, menampilkan wajah kuyu dan mata merah berair. "Panggil aku Joon saja." Ucapnya lirih dan serak sambil menatap Seokjin.

Itu pertama kalinya. Seokjin merasa ini pertama kalinya Ia ditatap mata setenang, semembutuhkan, dan sedalam ini. Sungguh Seokjin belum pernah mendapatkan tatapan demikian, bagaimana tatapan itu seolah menembus hingga ke belakang kepalanya, mengenai langsung ke jantungnya dan meremasnya, menyebabkan detakan abnormal jantung Seokjin.

"Itu menenangkan." Lirih Namjoon masih menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, tak tahan ditatap mata Namjoon. Ia akhirnya mengangguk, mengusap tangan Namjoon yang ada di sisi bahunya. "Ya, tentu. Sekarang duduklah dan tenangkan dirimu."

 **-TBC-**

 **FYUH, CAPEK AING :(**

 **RnR sayangkuuh?**

 **Hehe, ILY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Perasaannya campur aduk, sumpah. Ia tahu dirinya _gay_ , dan Ia tahu dipeluk orang seperti Namjoon–yang tampannya luar biasa–di depan publik, dengan jarak seintim itu, jelas membuat perut Seokjin serasa diaduk. Ia _gay_! Dan Namjoon seolah tahu orientasi seksualnya demikian, seolah mengolok Seokjin dengan melakukan hal itu.

Dan mengingat bagaimana _straight_ nya Namjoon, memiliki Hayoung dan Ibu gadis itu, seolah meyakinkan Seokjin jika lelaki itu memperoloknya.

"Tidak, Ia hanya sedang lemah dan dunianya sedang hancur. Ia membutuhkan tempat berlindung. Tenangkan pikiranmu, Seokjin, sadarlah."

Kalimat itu dirapal Seokjin beberapa menit, menenangkan dirinya sendiri di dalam bilik toilet. Ia merapal kalimat itu seolah merupakan mantra yang bisa menyadarkannya.

Bahwa Namjoon _straight_.

Bahwa Namjoon memeluknya bukan seperti bayangannya.

Bahwa Namjoon hanya membutuhkan orang yang bisa menguatkannya saat itu–saat itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kim Hayoung alergi terhadap tuna, menyebabkan gadis itu mengalami peradangan di kerongkongannya. Selama hampir tiga jam tubuhnya membengkak dan kemerahan namun segera reda setelah dokter memberi pertolongan. Namun tidak lehernya, leher gadis itu juga membengkak dan bertahan hingga malam hari.

Gadis itu tertidur, terlihat tenang dan lelap sekalipun kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik. Namjoon menunggu anak gadisnya di rumah sakit, melupakan kewajibannya untuk datang rapat hari Jumat setelah makan siang, melupakan janjinya untuk mengunjungi Orang tuanya bersama Hayoung.

Kedua orang tuanya sudah dikabari, sempat menjenguk Hayoung beberapa jam, namun harus kembali karena mereka memiliki jadwal pertemuan dengan komite audit perusahaan di Milan.

Meninggalkan Namjoon dengan kemejanya yang berantakan, terduduk menggenggam tangan Hayoung. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus dahi anak gadisnya sejak panas gadis itu mulai turun.

"Kau tak lapar?"

Namjoon segera menoleh, mendapati Seokjin yang berdiri canggung di belakangnya dengan jarak beberapa langkah. Ia tak memikirkan tentang perutnya, atau tentang pekerjannya sama sekali. Dengan mata lelah Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa sekretarisku menelpon?"

"Ya," Seokjin mengangguk sambil menyerahkan ponsel Namjoon yang tadi sempat dibawanya karena lelaki itu terlalu bingung untuk menjawab panggilan. "Dia bilang akan mengatur jadwalmu kembali dan akan datang menjenguk Hayoung."

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, wajahnya sungguh kuyu.

"Pergilah ke kantin, aku akan menjaga Hayoung."

Namjoon baru sadar, jika Seokjin benar-benar berada di sini menunggunya, sedangkan hari sudah gelap dan Taehyung tak terlihat. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak." Ia menjilat bibirnya, dua kali, lalu berdeham. "Namjoon, kumohon maafkan aku. Hayoung sempat meminta izinku untuk memakan _sandwich_ pemberian gurunya dan aku memperbolehkannya."

Namjoon mengangguk, masih tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa, lagipula Hayoung sudah membaik."

"Aku masih merasa bersalah pada Hayoung."

Namjoon berdiri, memegang pundak Seokjin pelan. "Tidak apa, tenang saja."

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Makanlah, Joon, kau belum makan sejak siang."

Dan ucapan lembut dari Seokjin, ditambah panggilan itu, membuat Namjoon tersenyum simpul dan menurut. Ia mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara, lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Tersisa Seokjin dan Hayoung, gadis yang tertidur dengan tenang.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya, mengatur emosinya, lalu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Hayoung. Tangannya terulur merapikan rambut Hayoung. Leher gadis itu masih membengkak, terlihat dengan jelas.

Jelas saja Seokjin merasa tak enak. Sekalipun tak ada yang menyalahkannya karena mengizinkan Hayoung memakan _sandwich_ yang ternyata berisi tuna itu, tetap saja Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sekalipun Jongkook menenangkannya dan mengingatkannya bahwa Seokjin mengizinkan Hayoung memakannya karena Ia tak tahu alergi Hayoung, tetap saja Ia merasa bersalah.

Ia hampir menangis hingga suara pintu kembali terbuka, Namjoon berjalan masuk dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk, "pulanglah, Jinseok. Kau butuh istirahat juga."

"Lalu kau?"

Ada jeda sebelum Namjoon menjawab. "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Hayoung sendirian."

Benar. Namun Seokjin tidak buta, Ia melihat Namjoon tidak dalam kondisi berantakan. "Kau tidak baik, Joon."

Dada Namjoon berdesir sekali lagi, merasakan panggilan Seokjin untuknya, yang sekarang terdengar lancar keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Namjoon tak menjawab beberapa saat, akhirnya tersenyum sedikit cerah. "Kuantar kau pulang, lalu aku akan berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman dan kembali kemari."

Mereka sepakat. Namjoon mengecup dahi Hayoung beberapa detik, lalu berjalan keluar. Dan Seokjin–dengan baiknya–merapikan jas, mantel, dan tas Namjoon yang tertinggal. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah lebar, berpesan pada suster jaga untuk menjaga Hayoung yang sendirian di kamar, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran tetap dengan langkah lebar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari Sabtu, Seokjin datang pagi-pagi sekali. Membangunkan Namjoon yang tertidur di sofa, lalu menyapa Hayoung yang sudah terbangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hayoung tersenyum simpul mirip Namjoon, Ia mengangguk dan matanya berbinar. " _Seonsaengnim_ membawa apa?"

Seokjin melebarkan matanya, mata Hayoung tetaplah jeli. Ia tersenyum lalu mengangkat kotak makan yang Ia bawa. " _Seonsaengnim_ memasakkan Hayoung bubur, kucampur dengan cincangan dada ayam dan kecambah."

Hayoung cemberut. "Hayoung tak suka kecambah."

Dan si mahasiswa sudah menebak reaksi anak gadis ini. Karena dengan semangat, Seokjin membuka kotak makannya dan menunjukkan pada Hayoung. "Lihatlah, semuanya putih dan harum. Hayoung yakin tak mau?"

Gadis itu melirik Seokjin bergantian dengan kotak makan berisi bubur itu. Benar ucapan Seokjin, bubur itu semuanya putih, tak terlihat kecambah seperti yang Hayoung bayangkan. Hanya ada potongan kecil ayam diantaranya, juga potongan daun seledri di atasnya.

"Kecambah sangat baik untuk tubuh Hayoung yang sakit, namanya antioksidan."

"Anti apa?"

Seokjin tertawa. Ada tawa lain di ruangan, ternyata Namjoon sudah selesai membilas wajahnya di kamar mandi dan sejak tadi melihat interaksi keduanya. "Benar, Hayoung. Kecambah sangat baik untuk tubuh."

Seokjin merasa menang. "Coba dulu bubur ini, jika Hayoung merasakan ada kecambah dan Hayoung tak suka, kembalikan pada _seonsaengnim_."

Maka Hayoung menerima sendok pemberian Seokjin, mengaduk bubur itu mencari ekor kecambah yang rasanya aneh. Tidak ada, karena memang Seokjin merebusnya terlebih dahulu hingga cukup lunak, lalu mencincangnya sehalus mungkin namun tetap memiliki tekstur.

"Bagaimana?"

Hayoung terdiam beberapa saat setelah menyuapkan bubur buatan Seokjin. Sungguh Seokjin berdebar menunggu reaksinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menaikkan jempolnya. Tawa kedua orang dewasa itu berhambur melihat Hayoung yang lahap.

"Masakan _seonsaengnim_ lebih enak dari masakan rumah sakit, Hayoung- _ah_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tak menemani Hayoung seharian, karena Ia memiliki janji dengan Hoseok untuk bekerja borongan setelah minggu sebelumnya membatalkan janjinya. Hayoung terlihat cemberut saat Soekjin berpamitan, namun Papanya berjanji untuk menelpon Seokjin saat Hayoung akan tidur–mirip cara Seokjin berjanji pada Hayoung saat ditinggal Namjoon.

Benar saja, ponsel Seokjin berdering saat mahasiswa itu mengoreksi laporan praktikum.

"Hayoung- _ie_?" sapa Seokjin buru-buru, Ia mendorong laptopnya, melemparkan tubuhnya di kasur untuk beristirahat, dan tersenyum menunggu jawaban anak gadis itu.

"Bukan, ini Papanya." Suara _bass_ itu terdengar merdu dan lembut.

Tubuh Seokjin terlonjak, duduk dengan tegap, terkejut mendengar suara berat Namjoon.

"Hayoung sudah tidur karena obat yang Ia minum."

Seokjin mengangguk, kebingungan atas apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Eh?" Seokjin merasa bodoh dengan jawabannya. "Aku... ya, aku memeriksa laporan hasil praktikum."

"Kau laborat?"

"Tidak, aku asisten."

"Ah, benar. Ini tahun ketigamu, ya?"

"Ya benar."

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat, sedangkan Seokjin mulai berpikir macam-macam; apakah Ia menjawab sesuatu yang salah?

"Aku memiliki perusahaan obat-obatan, Jinseok."

"Eh?"

"Kau jurusan Kimia, mungkin aku bisa mengenalkanmu kepada mereka."

Seokjin termangu. "Apakah itu perlu?"

"Kau tak mau?"

Ya tuhan! Jelas saja mau!

"Bukan, maksudku kau terlalu baik, memperlakukanku dengan baik dan sangat baik malah. Jujur saja, aku merasa dihargai olehmu dan Hayoung, juga Bibi Lee."

"Lalu?"

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, lalu menggigit bibirnya beberapa saat. Sungguh, Ia kebingungan dengan situasi demikian. " _Uh,_ bagaima aku menjelaskannya, ya? Tuan Namjoon, kau sungguh baik dan sangat baik. Kau mengajarkan anakmu semua tentang kebaikan. Dan kalian memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik, lebih dari yang seharusnya kudapatkan. Tapi apakah itu benar?"

"Memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik adalah suatu kesalahan?"

"Bukan–"sergah Seokjin cepat. "Sungguh, aku tak pandai menjelaskan ini. Bagaimana ya?" Seokjin mendengung berfikir.

"Seokjin.." suara Namjoon yang lembut menyapa indra pendengar Seokjin, membuat lelaki itu merinding membayangkan Namjoon yang mengatakan hal itu. "Seseorang akan selalu mendapat apa yang telah Ia berikan, selalu memetik apa yang Ia tanam, selalu mendapat imbalan atas yang Ia lakukan."

Seokjin mendengar.

"Jika kau mendapatkan kebaikan bertubi, jangan pernah menolaknya apalagi mempertanyakan hal itu. Karena mungkin saja itu merupakan imbalan atas apa yang telah kau berikan, atau mungkin itu semua adalah balasan atas pengorbananmu selama ini."

"Ya,"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau punya aku, jika membutuhkan apapun."

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa mengajukan permohonan magang pada kami, kau bisa meminta beberapa data kami untuk hasil riset, kau memilikinya."

"Aku bisa meminta?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja."

Seokjin senang bukan main mendengarnya. Semester depan Ia harus segera menyelesaikan studinya agar cepat selesai dan wisuda. Lalu tiba-tiba Namjoon menawarinya magang, data untuk riset, WOW!

"Sungguh, terimakasih, Joon!"

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, melemaskan tulang punggungnya sekali lagi dengan tiduran di kasurnya.

"Aku senang kau memanggilku demikian, Jinseok."

Senyuman di bibir Soekjin perlahan menghilang. Ia baru sadar, bahwa Ia sudah sangat lancar memanggil Tuan-Kim-Namjoon dengan panggilan kurang ajar tanpa sufiks; Joon. Juga bagaimana Namjoon yang entah darimana memanggilnya demikian. Hatinya berdesir, tentu saja.

Seokjin berdeham ketika perutnya mulai geli. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa menelponku? Kupikir Hayoung yang menelpon."

Namjoon terkekeh geli. "Tidak,"

"Lalu?" Seokjin bertanya santai, lalu tercekat kemudian.

"Ingin saja."

WOW!

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, kebingungan lagi atas situasi ini.

"Hayoung sangat nyaman denganmu, Jinseok."

"I–Iya, benar."

"Dan aku akan nyaman atas pilihan Hayoung."

Bagai disambar petir, Seokjin melotot mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Sungguh, akumulasi figur sempurna Namjoon, ketampanan wajahnya, bagaimana sikap dewasanya menghadapi anak kecil, lalu bagaimana tampannya Ia saat menjadi Kim-pengusaha sukses-Namjoon, semuanya menumpuk menjadi satu dalam bayangan Seokjin, membuatnya merasa mual dan geli dalam satu waktu.

"Aku membuatmu merasa tak nyaman?" intonasi suara Namjoon naik di akhir kalimatnya, menunjukkan kekhawatirannya. "Maaf, Jinseok, aku sungguh tak pandai urusan begini."

Seokjin tertawa garing, buru-buru meyakinkan Namjoon jika ini tak masalah. "Tidak, tidak apa. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Mengerti apa, Jinseok?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, hampir terluka karena terlalu sering digigiti. Seokjin tak tahu jawaban pertanyaan Namjoon, karena sejujurnya Ia tak paham apa yang Ia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa," Namjoon memotong. "Aku memang tak pandai urusan begini, namun aku tak akan memaksamu."

"Namjoon–" Suara Seokjin tercekat.

Namjoon menjawab dengan cepat. "Ya?"

Seokjin memejamkan matanya lama, mengatur kinerja tubuhya agar kembali normal, menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Selamat tidur."

Namjoon terkekeh sebelum menjawab. "Ya, selamat tidur. Semoga mimpi indah dan diberkati."

Seokjin menahan nafas, begitu panggilan terputus, Ia tanpa bisa ditahan berteriak dan meloncat-loncat di atas kasur, lalu berlari ke luar kamar dan mencari Hoseok.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?"

Seokjin tersenyum makin lebar, tak peduli jika wajahnya memerah semerah apa, Ia meninju Hoseok main-main saking senangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin berubah secepat topan. Dua malam berturut setelah hari Sabtu itu, Namjoon menelpon Seokjin, hari Minggu Hayoung yang menelpon beberapa saat lalu memberikannya pada Papanya, namun sungguh di hari Senin malam lelaki itu menelpon Seokjin tanpa alasan apapun.

Namjoon–menelpon–Seokjin.

Jelas saja dunia Seokjin seolah dijungkirbalikkan. Bagaimana Namjoon hanya menelponnya untuk bertanya hal-hal sepele, atau bagaimana Namjoon bertanya tentang kuliahnya, yang sebenarnya tak perlu ditanyakan untuk hubungan Namjoon-Seokjin; Wali murid-guru.

Dunia Seokjin sungguh amburadul, jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo cepat seperti anak remaja bertemu idolanya, perutnya merasa diaduk dan mual, atau senyumannya yang lebih sering muncul tiba-tiba diikuti rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Hoseok bertanya khawatir pada Seokjin setelah temannya tersenyum mirip orang gila sejak perjalanan dari lab.

"Ya, kau lebih sering tersenyum, Jin."

Seokjin melebarkan matanya dan mengangkat alis, memasang senyuman lebar namun datar. "Aku baik. Kalian baik?"

Yang malah dilihat sebagai keanehan oleh tiga orang temannya–dua _sih_ , karena yang Taehyung pedulikan hanya Jongkooknya.

Di jam makan siang, ponsel Seokjin bergetar. Mereka baru selesai kelas Profesor Hong yang melelahkan dan menegangkan dan mengerikan.

"Jin, ponselmu bergetar, kau melamun?"

Seokjin buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menghubunginya lalu berdesis lirih, "mati aku."

Jongkook yang sedang merapikan buku di dekat Seokjin menoleh, "mati kenapa?"

Seokjin menggigit bibir, berucap 'kim namjoon' tanpa suara, mengangkat buku-bukunya dalam sekali gerakan lalu mengangkat panggilan itu seraya melambaikan tangannya pada teman-temannya. Ia tak mungkin mengangkat panggilan itu di depan ketiga temannya, apalagi Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Ya?"

"Aku di depan kampusmu, kita makan siang?"

"Eh?"

Dan di sinilah Seokjin, duduk di depan Namjoon, berdua saja, menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

Jarak mereka sungguhlah dekat, Seokjin bisa melihat jelas figur Namjoon yang terlihat supertampan dalam balutan jas lengkap dan rambut yang tertata rapi, sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai kaos dan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan, jeans, dan converse yang sudah belel.

"Kupikir Hayoung akan ikut."

Namjoon tersenyum menatap Seokjin. "Kau mau Hayoung ikut?"

Ya. Dan tidak. _Duh_ Seokjin bingung dan serba salah!

"Kau tak nyaman?"

Seokjin masih terdiam. Namjoon berturut-turut memberikan pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban ganda bagi Seokjin. Yang pertama; Seokjin ingin Hayoung ikut agar menghindari kecanggungan yang mungkin terjadi karena ulahnya, namun Seokjin juga tak ingin Hayoung ikut agar Ia bisa leluasa melihat wajah rupawan yang tidak bisa ditemuinya di sembarang tempat ini. Sama halnya untuk pertanyaan kedua.

Namjoon tetap mengajaknya berbincang sekalipu Seokjin tak menjawab dua pertanyaannya tadi. Ia bertanya tentang kuliah Seokjin, bagaimana pekerjaannya yang menjadi asisten lab, atau pekerjaan Seokjin di minimarket. Semuanya tentang Seokjin, Ia tak pernah bercerita tentang bagaimana keluh kesah atau penatnya Ia menjalani pekerjaannya–yang jelas lebih memusingkan.

Seokjin terkekeh, "Aku merasa menjadi anakmu sekarang."

"Huh?" Namjoon melotot lebar.

Seokjin menjilat bibirnya, meyakinkan dirinya jika ucapannya tadi tak salah. "Kau, bertanya semuanya tentangku, seperti orang tua yang ingin tahu perkembangan anaknya." Seokjin tersenyum, lalu berbicara lirih, "sekalipun aku tak tahu betul bagaimana orang tua yang ingin tahu perkembangan anak."

Terlihat jelas wajah terkejut Namjoon, lelaki itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingin tahu tentang pekerjaanku?"

Seokjin tak yakin. "Bukankah hal seperti itu yang biasa dilakukan orang tua kepada anaknya?"

Namjoon terkekeh, "semuda apa aku saat menikah hingga aku memiliki anak seumuranmu?"

Sayangnya Seokjin tak bisa tertawa, hanya ikut tersenyum mencoba memahami semua perilaku Namjoon.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan dengan cepat karena Seokjin berbohong jika dirinya harus menyiapkan lab lalu secepat mungkin harus pergi ke _minimarket_ tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu di pukul satu. Seokjin, si mahasiswa yang sering merasa sungkan, berkali-kali meyakinkan Namjoon untuk mengantarnya sampai gerbang, namun Namjoon menolak dan mengatar Seokjin ke depan gedung fakultasnya.

"Kau dari mana?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Itu Taehyung dan Jongkook, sedang pacaran di bangku taman dan melihat Seokjin turun dari mobil Namjoon.

"Eh?"

Dahi Taehyung makin berkerut. "Itu mobil Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ya?" Taehyung mulai memahami situasi dan tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Aku tidak." Sergah Seokjin dengan kikuk.

"Jin, kau pergi makan siang dengan Namjoon _hyung_?"

"Eh?"

"Kim Namjoon? Namjoon _hyung_ ku?"

Jongkook merasa aneh, meremas tangan Tae pelan. "Tae?"

Wajah Taehyung cukup tegang, dengan alis sedikit menyatu dan dahi berkerut, Ia menajamkan mata. "Jin, kau dekat dengannya?"

Seokjin terdiam. Hubungannya dengan Namjoon tidak jelas. Seokjin jelas memiliki harapan jika Namjoon tiba-tiba berubah _gay_ dan ikut menyukainya sedangkan Namjoon tidak _gay_ dan hubungannya bisa dikatakan hanya sebatas itu saja.

Dan seperti biasanya, Jongkook adalah penyelamat Seokjin. "Taehyung? Kau kenapa _sih_?" Ia menarik wajah Taehyung agar menatap matanya dengan halus. "Jika Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ dekat atau apapun itu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali, baru menyadari apa yang Ia lakukan. Ia menoleh kembali pada Seokjin, menatap wajahnya lalu menggumam sangat lirih. "Karena Namjoon _hyung_ –"

 **-TBC-**

 **BAM! Sukurin malem-malem aku dateng update lagi hehe. Gini deh, susah bgt nahan diri :( gak apa, karena aku juga gatau bab 7 yang udah selesai bakal ku publish kapan KARENA besok kuliahku sudah mulai hectic dan aku susah nyolong waktu saking hecticnya.**

 **BTW guys, aku curhat maaf nih ya hehe. Duh guys, rek, sayangku, aku mellow bgt nih orangnya, seneng banget bacain reviewan kalian, serius aku ketawa-happy sendiri :( YOU GUYS MY SUPPORT SYSTEM huuuuuu, saranghae buset deh maaf ketauan receh-garing-sok asik nya aku ya ehhehe**

 **RnR, sayangku?**

 **ILY! ILY! ILY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Seumur hidupnya Seokjin tak pernah–tak berani–untuk berharap sedikitpun pada sesuatu yang namanya cinta. Tidak pernah. Sqekalipun Ia memiliki hati yang lembut dan Ia tahu tentang itu, Ia membiasakan diri sejak kecil jika Ia tak sepatutnya berharap atas cinta. Seokjin tahu jika Ibu panti menyayanginya setengah mati, atau bagaimana teman dan adik di pantinya dulu saling menyayangi dengannya.

Mungkin ini karena Seokjin yang tidak diperkenalkan dengan pengertian cinta dan kasih sayang sejak dini, menyebabkan dirinya bertanya tentang arti cinta di umur tujuh, lalu menyimpulkan untuk tak menggantungkan hidupnya pada cinta di umur sembilan. Mungkin juga karena Seokjin tak berani membuka dirinya pada setiap orang yang ingin berteman dekat dengannya, atau para gadis–dan beberapa lelaki–yang ingin mendekatinya selama ini. Menyebabkan ia begitu buta tentang arti cinta dan hatinya.

Begitu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa dijelaskan dan dikaitkan, dan satu kemungkinan yang tak pernah Seokjin duga sebelumnya, setengah mati mengejutkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ada satu kemungkinan yang tak pernah Seokjin duga sebelumnya, setengah mati mengejutkannya. Ia tak pernah siap mendengarnya. Dan begitu Taehyung memberitahunya, Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Taehyung? Kau kenapa _sih_?" Jongkook yang manis itu menyatukan alis kebingungan dengan sikap kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba bertanya pada Seokjin dengan nada menginterogasi. Ia menarik wajah Taehyung agar menatap matanya dengan halus. "Jika Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ dekat atau apapun itu, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali, baru menyadari apa yang Ia lakukan. Ia menoleh kembali pada Seokjin, menatap teman Jongkook itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca artinya. Pandangannya lurus ke mata Seokjin, mengintimidasi. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menggumam sangat lirih. "Karena Namjoon _hyung_ baru bercerita padaku jika Ia sedang mencari pedamping untuknya."

Tidak. Ucapan Taehyung bisa memiliki banyak arti. Bukan berarti pendamping–jika yang Taehyung maksud adalah kekasih–yang dicari Namjoon adalah dirinya. Seokjin tak mau berpikir demikian, takut kecewa nantinya.

Di saat Seokjin memasang stase waspada atas apapun yang bisa terjadi, Jongkook malah memekik girang. "Whoa, Jin, kau dan Kim Namjoon dekat di waktu yang pas!"

Seokjin jelas tak nyaman. Ia tak mau berharap apapun atas segala kebaikan lelaki itu, atau sekedar berasumsi atas segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja muncul. Tidak, Ia tak mau dipermainkan perasaan dan Ia harus menjaga dirinya sendiri atas hal itu.

Ia menjilat bibirnya, tersenyum kaku. "Aku sudah terlambat, aku harus bekerja."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung jelas menyebutkan kata 'pendamping', yang jelas Seokjin tahu jika kata itu terlalu luas. Ya, diri Seokjin sungguh menginginkan untuk percaya ucapan Jongkook. Tapi pendetanya pernah mengingatkan jika manusia akan kecewa jika berharap pada manusia lainnya. Maka Seokjin, sebagai anak tuhan yang patuh, Ia tak mau mempercayai ataupun mengharapkan apapun.

Tapi perlu kalian ketahui jika Seokjin tak fokus bekerja setelahnya. Pikirannya terganggu–pikirannya sendiri yang mengganggu pikirannya. Berkali-kali Seokjin harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Semuanya abnormal!

Hingga selesai _shift_ bekerja di _minimarket_ , ketika Seokjin naik bus menuju halte terdekat ke rumah Hayoung, lelaki itu masih berusaha mati-matian untuk bersikap normal. Juga berusaha agar fungsi di dalam tubuhnya normal, terutama otak dan jantungnya–mereka organ penting tapi sering menyusahkan Seokjin akhir-akhir ini.

" _Seonsaengnim_!" itu Hayoung, menyapa Seokjin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Seokjin tersenyum senang melihat gadis dengan senyum mirip matahari itu menyapanya dengan riang. Tak ingin berlarut memikirkan hal yang sama, Seokjin berusaha fokus pada apa yang di depannya. "Hayoung sudah sembuh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, menampilkan senyumnya yang selebar biasanya. "Bibi Lee membuat sup yang enak untuk Hayoung."

Seokjin terkekeh, "lebih enak mana, sup _saem_ atau sup Bibi Lee?"

Hayoung mendengung beberapa saat, berfikir main-main. Gadis itu pandai menggoda, Ia jelas main-main dan tidak serius berfikir, malah melirik Seokjin sambil pura-pura berfikir.

"Jangan coba berbohong,"

Hayoung terkekeh, "enak semua. Hayoung suka makan, _saem_."

"Sama, _saem_ juga suka makan."

Lalu gadis itu menggeret gurunya masuk ke ruang belajarnya, membuka buku pelajarannya. Mereka belajar seperti biasa, bercerita tentang tema yang tak diajarkan di sekolah seperti biasa, bergurau seperti biasa. Mereka semakin dekat sekarang. Dan beruntungnya Seokjin karena pikirannya bisa normal tak memikirkan Namjoon samasekali, dan lelaki itu juga tak menunjukkan diri. Namjoon belum pulang, kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan Seokjin bersyukur.

"Aku pulang dulu." Seokjin berpamitan pada Bibi Lee juga Hayoung, masih tersenyum atas kinerja tubuhnya yang baik dan hasil belajar dengan Hayoung yang menyenangkan. Keluar dari pintu, Seokjin bersenandung suka cita hingga keluar pintu gerbang.

Setelahnya, senandungnya berhenti–macet–dan senyumnya hilang.

Itu Namjoon. Berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya, menyandarkan diri di mobilnya, dengan tangan yang masuk di kedua saku celana dan kaki yang menendang debu.

"Hai, Jinseok."

Jelas saja pertahanan Seokjin ambruk. Dalam sehari, dua kali Ia bertemu Namjoon, dengan segala ketampanan dan kerupawanannya. Bagaimana pula Seokjin harus bertahan jika Namjoon dengan arogannya mengekspansi pikiran Seokjin?

"Anda–tidak masuk?"

Alis Namjoon menyatu singkat, lalu tersenyum simpul. "Kau memanggilku begitu lagi? Bahasa formal lagi?"

Ya! Karena Seokjin mati-matian menjaga profesionalitasnya!

Yang lebih tua tertawa melihat mahasiswa itu kebingungan, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Masuklah, kuantar kau pulang."

"Apa?"

Namjoon menahan pintu mobilnya, terkejut mendengar pekikan Seokjin. "Kuantar, Jinseok. Masuklah,"

"Tidak–" Seokjin jelas saja ingin menolak, namun lelaki itu sudah keburu masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia terlihat tersenyum sambil menunggu Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon memang mengantarnya, namun lelaki itu sengaja mengambil jalan berputar dan mengemudi dalam kecepatan rendah.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Lawan bicaranya terkejut dengan pembuka percakapan yang Seokjin pilih. Namjoon terkekeh sambil melirik Seokjin. "Aku ingin membuka jendelanya, kau kedinginan?"

Seokjin tak masalah, Ia cukup kuat dengan angin malam. Ia mengangguk lalu Namjoon segera menurunkan kaca jendela di samping kirinya dan di kanan Seokjin.

"Aku cukup penat dengan pekerjaanku, aku ingin mencari angin segar."

Tak tahu apa yang harus dijawab dan dilakukan sebagai reaksi ucapan Namjoon, Seokjin memilih mengangguk pelan dan tetap diam.

Mereka sampai di lampu merah, Namjoon menoleh menghadap Seokjin lalu menatap lekat lelaki itu. "Kau menjauhiku?"

"Apa?"

Kesimpulan Namjoon sudah bulat. "Ya, kau menjauhiku."

Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dan Seokjin buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak–"

Namjoon tertawa melihat wajah bingungnya dan bagaimana Seokjin buru-buru mengoreksi. Ya, lelaki itu jelas sedang berbohong dan Namjoon tahu. "Kau, risih denganku?"

"Eh?"

Lampu masih menyala berwarna merah dan Namjoon masih menatap lekat wajah Seokjin. "Biar kutebak, apa karena umur kita yang terpaut jauh?"

Seokjin menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Apa karena aku sudah memiliki Hayoung?"

Seokjin tak tahu.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Tidak, _duh_."

"Lalu apa?"

Jeda beberapa detik saat Seokjin menggigit bibir sambil memikirkan jawaban.

"Bibirmu bisa terluka jika kau gigiti." ucap Namjoon seiring jemarinya yang menarik bibir bawah Seokjin dengan pelan agar Ia berhenti menggigit bibirnya.

Soekjin melepas gigitan bibirnya. Lampu hijau, Namjoon dengan santai kembali menghadap depan dan menjalankan mobilnya. Entah benar atau tidak, namun Seokjin merasa Ia bisa mengulur waktu untuk menjawab.

Tapi Namjoon menunggu, lelaki itu tak suka mengulur segala urusan dan menjadikannya sebagai hutang. Ia selalu berlari mengejar, hingga tujuannya berhasil Ia raih. Begitu yang diajarkan semua orang padanya selama ini, begitu pula yang Namjoon lakukan selama ini. Maka sebodoh apapun Namjoon berurusan dengan perasaan, Namjoon tak terlalu peduli. Karena jika sekali saja Ia merasa nyaman dan menginginkannya, Ia berusaha berlari meraihnya. Termasuk pada Seokjin.

Namjoon masih menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang ketika angin yang sedari tadi masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kau tak mau menjawabnya?"

Seokjin merasa dirinya pecundang, tak bisa berbicara dan mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Seingatnya Ia tak pernah diajari untuk menjadi pecundang oleh siapapun. Maka Ia berdeham untuk memberinya kekuatan. "Biar kuluruskan semuanya terlebih dahulu."

Namjoon tersenyum, "oke, aku suka." Ia lalu menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, semata agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan tenang dan fokus.

"Anda bilang jika Hayoung adalah pemilih yang baik."

Lelaki itu mengangguk mantab, tersenyum, dengan mata terpejam. "Ya, benar."

"Lalu anda selalu menyetujui pilihan Hayoung karena gadis itu pandai memilih."

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengangguk mantab.

Lalu mata mereka bertabrakan, bertemu tatap dan saling memandang. Sama-sama tak berkedip, Seokjin mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ada di mata Namjoon. "Lalu Hayoung memilihku," lirihnya masih menahan tatapannya dengan Namjoon. "Dan anda menuruti pilihan Hayoung."

Namjoon terdiam, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, masih menatap Seokjin dengan yakin. "Ya."

Hati Seokjin mencelos mendengar bagaimana sosok di depannya ini berucap dengan sangat yakin dan tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang paling tepat."

Lidah Seokjin kelu. Perutnya terasa mulas dan geli sekaligus, merasa diaduk oleh perasaan yang muncul secara bersamaan dalam dosis tinggi.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak pandai dalam urusan begini, Jinseok." Namjoon memulai, pandangannya turun mencari tangan Seokjin lalu ditariknya tangan itu ke dalam genggamannya yang lembut dan hangat. "Aku selalu mengatakan apa yang kumau dan kurasa benar. Dalam urusan perasaan, aku tak suka menyembunyikannya."

Seokjin meneguk liurnya susah payah. Jantungnya sudah kelabakan seolah Ia sedang marathon, berdegupan abnormal.

"Dan aku merasa jika kau yang paling tepat, bersamaku, bersama Hayoung."

Seokjin ingin muntah. Susah payah Ia mengatur nafasnya agar tenang sementara tangannya diremas dengan halus oleh Namjoon. "Ibu Hayoung?"

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Tidak, maksudku pasti akan susah menggantikan posisi orang tua dari presepsi Hayoung. Aku tidak siap dan tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu."

Namjoon tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Ia memahami itu. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Hayoung tentang itu sejak awal, bahwa Ia tak akan mendapat pengganti Ibunya. Ibunya selamanya hanya satu, dan tak akan terganti."

"Makanya aku tidak bisa–"

"Tunggu dulu." Namjoon memotong cepat. "Biarkan aku selesaikan penjelasanku, lalu kau bisa menjawabnya, Jinseok."

Seokjin menurut, pertama kali mendengar Namjoon bertitah dengan begitu tegasnya.

"Sejak awal, sejak aku membawa Hayoung ke rumahku, aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika Ia akan memiliki dua Papa, bukan Mama baru."

"Eh?" Seokjin meringis tak paham. "Membawanya? Dua Papa?"

Namjoon mengangguk, tersenyum lebar menatap Seokjin. "Aku mengadopsinya."

"Apa?"

Kali ini Namjoon tertawa kecil, lucu melihat wajah Seokjin yang kebingungan. "Dia bukan anak kandungku, Jinseok. Dia anak kandung kakak perempuan Taehyung yang meninggal, lalu kuadopsi karena hidupku terlalu membosankan."

Terlalu banyak informasi. Seokjin menarik tangannya dari genggaman hangat Namjoon lalu menutupi wajahnya. Dalam diam Ia mencoba menangkap seluruh informasi ini, menghubungkannya, dan mengartikannya.

Namjoon mengadopsi Hayoung–Hayoung bukan anak kandungnya. Ibu Hayoung adalah Kakak Taehyung dan–

"Kau belum pernah beristri?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Kau berpikir aku beristri?"

Seokjin mengubur wajahnya pada telapak tangannya sekali lagi, menggeram karena pusing. "Dengan umurmu segini, dengan kekayaan dan ketampananmu yang luar biasa ini, pantasnya kau sudah beristri!"

Namjoon melongo, "Aku tampan?"

" _Hell yes!_ "

Namjoon tertawa. Di depannya, si mahasiswa terlihat begitu lucu dengan wajah memerah, berkali-kali menggeram dan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu berbicara dengan cukup kasar.

"Aku belum pernah melihat sisi Seokjin yang ini."

Lalu si mahasiswa melirik Namjoon, membuka mulutnya untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? Karena jika tidak, kuanggap kita sudah berhubungan lebih dari teman. Kita resmi sepasang kekasih, lalu akan menikah."

"Kita tak pernah berteman!"

"Kau menganggap aku apa?"

"Eh?" Seokjin mengerjap beberapa kali, bibirnya sedikit maju tanpa sadar. "Kau–orang tua muridku?"

Lidah Namjoon berdecak kesal. "Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebatas itu selama ini."

"Kau menganggapku apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar. Menunjukkan lesung indah di pipinya, yang baru Seokjin sadari jika kelainan otot di pipi Namjoon itu sangat indah. "Temanku dalam mendidik anakku, teman anakku, lalu setelah semua kepercayaanku untuk mendidik Hayoung kulimpahkan padamu, aku menganggapmu sebagai calon pendampingku."

Seokjin tersedak liur di kerongkongannya!

Namjoon dengan lembut menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin yang terbatuk, wajahnya memerah.

"Antarkan saja aku pulang."

"Diskusi ini belum menemukan kesimpulan. Kita tak bisa berhenti begitu saja."

"Antarkan saja aku pulang." Lirih Seokjin memijat pelipisnya. "Tutup jendelanya dan jalankan mobil ini dengan cepat." Seokjin bergumam, lalu pikiran nakalnya berbisik untuk melengkapi kalimat perintahnya, "Joon."

Seokjin bisa menangkap tangan Namjoon yang meninju udara setelah lelaki itu mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Seokjin untuknya. Ia menurut, menutup kaca jendela mobilnya, melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat namun hati-hati, mengantarkan Soekjin hingga apartemennya.

Seokjin terlihat terburu, melepas sabuk pengaman tepat setelah Namjoon menarik rem tangan, bergumam terimakasih lalu langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"Jinseok–" Namjoon hampir lupa. Seokjinnya berbalik, tak berani menatap mata Namjoon. "Jumat ini, kau kosong? Aku butuh teman untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Mamaku."

Seokjin terlihat meringis, memejamkan matanya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Jangan–"

"Oke, kuanggap kau mau." Potong Namjoon membuat Seokjin menatapnya kesal. Senyumnya makin lebar kala Seokjin menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

Tangan Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin sekali lagi, dengan hangat, dan pelan. "Kumohon. Orang tuaku sudah ingin bertemu denganmu, dan mereka tak sabar."

 _Uh,_ perut Seokjin serasa diaduk!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin berada di dalam kamar apartemennya, memandangi langit-langit berwarna kusam yang selama ini menjadi pemandangannya setiap malam. Langit-langit itu memang tak apik, berwarna kusam dan membosankan. Namun Seokjin menyukainya, suasana yang ditimbulkan langit-langit itu membantunya memikirkan hal-hal penting atau mengoreksi beberapa kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

 _"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? Karena jika tidak, kuanggap kita sudah berhubungan lebih dari teman. Kita resmi sepasang kekasih, lalu akan menikah."_

Seokjin mengulangnya, rekaman di otaknya dengan jelas. Ia mengingat kondisinya dengan detail, wangi parfum Namjoon yang bercampur dengan pewangi mobil sekalipun angin berusaha menerbangkan wangi itu. Sedingin apa suasana malam tadi dan sehangat apa pandangan Namjoon padanya. Bagaimana gerak-gerik Namjoon–Seokjin mengingatnya.

Dadanya masih berdesir halus, perutnya merasa kegelian dan jari-jari kakinya berkeringat.

Seokjin tak pernah mendengar orang membahas hubungan perasaan seenteng Namjoon, seolah Ia sedang membacakan kontrak persetujuan. Apa memang demikian diri Namjoon?

Apa memang begitulah Namjoon? Mengatakan permintaannya seolah itu harus terjadi? Memerintah atas semua hal dan menganggap dirinya bisa mengatur hasil? Terbiasa menjadi superior dan pemimpin sehingga Ia berfokus pada hasil?

Seokjin menggeram, kesal karena pikirannya sendiri yang menggiringnya pada sebuah opini.

Ponselnya berdenting, pesan masuk.

 **Papa Hayoung:** Besok kau kelas jam berapa? Bisa kita makan siang? Aku harus mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.

 **KimSJ:** Tidak bisa, aku harus bekerja di _minimarket_.

 **Papa Hayoung:** Kau bisa libur besok, aku kenal bosmu.

Seokjin menyembunyikan ponselnya di bawah bantal setelah membaca pesan Namjoon. Ia dan sifatnya! Sekali lagi Seokjin menggeram malam itu.

 **-TBC -**

 **Hai!**

 **Hehe, ini deh jeleknya aku, tugas numpuk tapi kalo ide lagi bagus yaudah nulis sampe selesai dulu hehe. Jadi sepertinya percuma aja aku izin untuk fokus minggu kuliah, karena akhirnya aku gabisa nunda cerita yang gantung, gengs!**

 **RnR, sayangku?**

 **ILYSM! (nyadar gak aku selalu nulis ILY tapi kali ini kutambahi so much, karena memang so much!)**

 **Once more, ILYSFM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **Warning! 4k words on this chapter, so you better ready**

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Jongkook dan Hoseok memekik hampir bersamaan ketika Seokjin ketahuan dijemput Namjoon di gedung fakultasnya. Wow, si tua yang tampan luar biasa itu sekarang berani melangkah maju beberapa langkah dengan berani menunjukkan dirinya di banyak orang, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Seokjin sedangkan Taehyung melongo menatap mereka.

"Jin, kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku!" Jongkook berteriak tanpa malu saat Seokjin berjalan di belakang Namjoon.

"Ya benar. Awas saja jika kau tak bercerita nanti!"

Mereka berdua terkikik mirip remaja sedang puber, sedangkan Taehyung terlihat paling terkejut. Dari semua yang dipilihkan orang tuanya, Namjoon memang memiliki kualitas dan selalu berhasil melihat hal dari aspe yang berbeda, dan Taehyung mengakuinya. Ia bahkan mengagumi cara pandang Namjoon hingga detik ini.

"Temanmu itu kenapa, Jinseok?"

Seokjin melirik Namjoon dengan kesal setengah mati–kesal setengah mati bagi Seokjin adalah ketika kau merasa ingin menyumpah hingga ke ujung lidah. Seokjin melihat bagaimana Namjoon berpakaian hari ini, dan bagaimana caranya tersenyum seolah sedang berjalan di _catwalk_ , _uh_ , Seokjin ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri bagaimana sikapmu, Tuan Kim Namjoon yang Terhormat." Seokjin berseloroh sambil masuk ke mobil Namjoon, hampir membanting pintu mobil itu karena kesal jika tidak ingat harga pajak mobil ini–ya, pajaknya saja sudah membuat Seokjin melongo.

Namjoon terkekeh, ikut masuk lalu memasang sabuk pengamannya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau kenapa marah? Kau cemburu karena banyak orang melihatku?"

Matanya melotot tanpa bisa Seokjin kendalikan. "Kau berharap aku cemburu?"

Namjoon mengangguk dengan senyuman.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya hiperbola, berharap Namjoon langsung menjalankan mobilnya. _Ups_ , tapi tidak. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar, menatap lurus ke wajah Seokjin. "Sungguh aku senang melihat sikapmu yang seperti ini."

Telinga Seokjin memerah mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat, seperti manusia sungguhan."

Seokjin hampir mematahkan lehernya, atau memotong lidah Namjoon, jika tidak ingat umur Namjoon yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Sekalipun Namjoon selalu memposisikan dirinya sebaya dengan Seokjin, tidak pernah bersikap sok otoriter karena jauh lebih tua, Seokjin selalu memahami jika umur Namjoon jauh di atasnya. Ia jauh lebih pantas dihormati.

Mobil Namjoon mulai berjalan, memutari lapangan yang banyak memiliki kursi taman di bawah pohon di depan fakultas Seokjin, membunyikan klakson ketika melewati kursi taman yang diduduki teman-teman Seokjin.

"Tidak boleh membunyikan klakson!" pekik Seokjin kesal.

Namjoon, sekali lagi, malah tertawa. Ia gemas melihat sisi Seokjin yang jarang Ia lihat ini.

Mereka makan mie dingin di dekat kampus Seokjin, atas paksaan Seokjin. "Jika kau ingin bersamaku, kau harus terbiasa dengan apa yang sering kulakukan."

Maka Namjoon menurut, sekalipun Ia harus melepas jasnya sehingga Ia hanya memakai kemeja dan dasi–agar penampilannya tak terlalu anjlok pula.

Sayangnya, niat Seokjin memberi pelajaran kepada Namjoon tentang kehidupannya tidak berjalan mulus. Lelaki itu, dengan santainya, bersikap layaknya Ia biasa melakukan ini. Sekalipun Taehyung yang sering dipaksa Hoseok dan dirinya datang untuk makan mie dingin setelah tiga tahun kuliah, tetap tak terlalu suka makan di sini. Sekarang lihat, siapa yang sedang meminta _kimchi_ tambahan seolah Ia sudah langganan di tempat ini.

Sayangnya, lagi, setelah mereka selesai makan sesuai permintaan Seokjin, Namjoon memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Jika kau mau bersamaku, maka kuharap kau mau terbiasa dengan apa yang sering kulakukan juga, Jinseok." Lelaki itu berbisik lirih ketika menjalankan mobilnya, bergumam kecil mengikuti lagu yang di putar di radio, menunjukkan jika kondisi perasaannya sedang baik saat ini.

Seokjin menahan nafas, mengetahui Namjoon mengatakan kembali ucapan yang Ia gunakan tadi saat mengajak Namjoon makan mie dingin sekalipun Namjoon sedikit mengubahnya. Jelas Seokjin paham, kalimat lelaki itu tak memaksa seperti kalimat Seokjin. Namjoon memberikan peluang bagi Seokjin untuk tak melakukannya, Namjoon memberinya ruang bergerak, sama sekali tak memaksa.

Dan Seokjin nyaman dengan cara Namjoon yang tak memaksanya.

Lelaki itu membawa mobilnya ke daerah Gangnam, tempat semuanya terlihat mahal dan berkelas. Namjoon masih melepas jasnya dan kini melonggarkan dasinya, membiarkan dirinya hanya memakai kemeja yang lengannya telah Ia lipat hingga batas siku. Tidak membiarkan Seokjin merasa terintimidasi dengan perbedaan busana keduanya.

Namjoon menangkap jemari Seokjin ketika mereka jalan beriringan di trotoar, menggenggam tangannya seperti genggaman tangan mereka pertama kali–hangat dan lembut. Sehangat itu genggaman tangan Namjoon hingga dada Seokjin–tanpa sadar–ikut merasa hangat.

Mereka bergenggaman tangan hingga memasuki toko yang cukup sepi sedangkan isinya terlihat sangat mewah. Banyak manekin berjajar di dalam, terpasangi busana indah dan mewah.

Seokjin tak berani berbicara, tak berani pula menarik genggaman tangannya.

"Tuan Kim?"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Dari kiri seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum menyambut Namjoon diikuti dua wanita yang sepertinya asisten lelaki itu. Namjoon menjabat tangannya, diikuti Seokjin.

"Pertama kalinya anda tidak sendirian, Tuan Kim." Lelaki itu tersenyum santun namun terlihat rona bahagianya. Ia menatap Seokjin seolah mendamba, bertahan beberapa saat hingga Seokjin merasa terganggu atas tatapannya.

Dan Namjoon menangkap gelagat tipis Seokjin ketika lelaki itu tak nyaman diperhatikan.

"Ya, bisa aku memesan jas untuknya?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Kemudian Seokjin diarahkan untuk mengikuti dua asisten lelaki itu, menurut ketika tubuhya diukur dan ketika Ia disuruh untuk merentangkan tangan atau lainnya. Seokjin menurut dengan baik, dan Namjoon tersenyum memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu.

Sungguh, Namjoon sudah gila pada pribadi Seokjin yang seolah selalu memiliki sisi lain yang Namjoon belum ketahui. Bodohnya, Namjoon baru menyadari bahwa dunianya berputar pada Seokjin ketika Ia dengan tenangnya menitipkan Hayoung pada Seokjin.

Itu sejarah!

Karena Namjoon sangat memperhatikan perkembangan putrinya, sangat memperhatikan pertumbuhan putrinya, dan baru sadar jika Ia memberikan kepercayaan pada Seokjin secara penuh untuk menemani anaknya tumbuh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin merasa Namjoon berlebihan. Ia tak tahu pasti harga jas yang dikirimkan padanya hari Kamis siang itu. Ia tak tahu dan takut menebak. Namun ketika selesai mengajari Hayoung di Kamis malam dan Namjoon pulang lebih awal, lelaki itu merasa Namjoon terlalu cepat mendekat padanya.

Karena Ia mengajak Seokjin bermain dengan Hayoung lebih lama, bermain-bersama-bertiga-mirip keluarga!

Seokjin sama sekali tak masalah untuk bermain dengan gadis pintar itu. Yang Ia permasalahkan adalah ketika Namjoon dengan tegas mengajarkan pada Hayoung jika tak selamanya titel Seokjin adalah _seonsaengnim_. Seokjin ingin protes pada Namjoon namun ditahan karena Hayoung mengajaknya bicara. Pikirannya teralihkan lagi oleh Hayoung dan tak memikirkan Namjoon.

Ia baru menyadari sosok Namjoon ada di sampingnya ketika Hayoung pergi masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti menjadi piyama tidur. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat–Namjoon yang mendekat terlalu dekat!

Seokjin memundurkan duduk, memberi jarak antara mereka, lalu berbisik lirih. "Apakah kau menyuruh Hayoung untuk tidak menganggapku gurunya?"

"Ya. Kau akan menjadi Papanya."

Hati Seokjin mencelos mendengarnya. Tentu saja jika dalam keadaan lain, Ia pasti sudah tersenyum lebar karena perutnya geli bukan main. Namun Ia masih tak suka dengan sikap berlebihan Namjoon. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Joon."

Namjoon tertawa lebar, seperti puas akan sesuatu. "Kau memanggilku 'Joon', yang jelas-jelas aku menyukainya. Kau mau kupanggil Jinseok saja di depan Hayoung?"

Telinga Seokjin memerah. "Berhenti menggoda."

"Oke, oke, aku tak mau Hayoung melihatmu memerah seperti kepiting, _sayang_." Namjoon terkekeh mendengar panggilan barunya untuk Seokjin yang tiba-tiba terucap oleh mulutnya dan Ia menyukai panggilan itu terdengar. "Tapi, Jinseok, aku sudah mulai mengganti titelmu di depan Hayoung sejak lama, dengan memanggilmu Paman Seokjin, bukan _seonsaengnim_."

"Kapan?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "aku juga lupa. Tapi aku sudah lama melakukannya, sejak aku yakin denganmu."

Seokjin tak sabar menghadapi Namjoon, tangannya memukul paha lelaki itu dengan keras, hingga Namjoon mengaduh.

"Papa kenapa?"

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan, melongo melihat Hayoung yang kebingungan melihat Seokjin yang memukul Papanya. Dengan cepat Namjoon menarik tubuh Hayoung untuk berdiri dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa, Paman Seokjin sedang bergurau dengan Papa. Hayoung sudah mengantuk?"

Si gadis mengangguk.

"Sikat gigimu dulu lalu Papa temani tidur nanti." Titah Namjoon halus, lalu mengecup kening putrinya. Si gadis tersenyum, mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Seokjin dan mendoakan Seokjin agar mimpi indah, lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Namjoon beralih menatap Seokjin dengan lembut, tersenyum saat menggenggam tangan Seokjin. "Kau tunggu di sini dulu, jangan pulang sendirian. Kuantar pulang."

Seokjin tersenyum mirip Hayoung, sangat lebar dan puas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Seokjin terkekeh geli, menutup wajahnya malu. Ia menggeleng menolak menjawab.

"Kau baik?"

Seokjin masih tertawa, menutup mulutnya lalu berbisik. "Aku suka saat melihatmu seperti tadi."

Namjoon ikut tersenyum lebar. "Seperti tadi yang mana?"

Seokjin masih tersenyum hingga ke mata dan tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya. "Aku suka melihatmu memperlakukan Hayoung."

"Eh?" Namjoon kebingungan, namun senyuman lebar tetap tersungging di wajahnya.

Seokjin malu bukan main, wajahnya mulai memerah sedangkan telinganya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau suka melihatku seperti tadi? Caraku bicara pada Hayoung?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Suka saat aku memeluk Hayoung dan menyuruhnya bersiap tidur?"

Seokjin mengangguk lagi, wajahnya mulai memanas dan memerah.

Namjoon memajukan tubuhnya, menatap lekat ke mata Seokjin lalu berbisik. "Kau akan sering melihatnya jika kau mau menjadi suamiku."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon menelpon Seokjin beberapa kali dalam sehari ini. Ia menelpon Seokjin sekitar pukul sembilan untuk basa-basi dan menanyai jadwal Seokjin, pukul 1 ketika Ia bilang tak bisa makan siang dengan Seokjin, lalu pukul 3 untuk mengingatkan Seokjin jika Ia akan menjemputnya pukul 7 malam untuk datang ke pesta.

Sejak pagi perut Seokjin mual.

Dengan segala ketidakyakinannya pada sosok Namjoon, lelaki itu seolah berlari dengan cepat padanya. Terlalu cepat hingga Seokjin merasa semuanya menjadi berbeda. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, mungkin dua minggu yang lalu, hubungan mereka masih sangat profesional, dan minggu ini Seokjin terkejut melihat ponselnya yang lebih sering bergetar menerima panggilan dari Namjoon atau ketika laki-laki itu muncul di area pandanganya. Seokjin terkejut dengan perubahan ini, Ia masih sulit menyesuaikannya.

Karena Seokjin membayangkan semuanya dengan pelan, sehingga Ia menikmati prosesnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Jin?"

Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang berseloroh di ambang pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya sedang kalut memikirkan pesta yang akan dihadapinya ini. Pesta dengan kalangan orang penting, bertemu orang tua Namjoon, dan _duh_ Seokjin ingin pipis!

Seokjin menjelaskan secara singkat pesta yang akan dihadirinya sebentar lagi. Sesingkat-singkatnya, namun Hoseok yang pandai menggali informasi itu dengan santainya menginterogasi Seokjin tentang hubungannya dengan Namjoon.

"Itu gila, Jin. Kau tak mau dengannya?" Hoseok berseloroh dengan keras, lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba, "untuk aku saja boleh?"

Seokjin mengangkat pukulannya, pura-pura akan memukul Hoseok. Ia lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di kasur, merasa kesal pada Hoseok. "Bukan, aku bukannya tak mau dengannya."

"Karena Ia sudah punya anak?"

Seokjin meringis mendengar deduksi Hoseok yang berlebihan. "Tidak, bukan, sungguh."

Hoseok lalu ikut duduk di depannya, menatap Seokjin dengan tenang. "Lalu tidak ada yang perlu dibingungkan, Jin."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, membuang pandangannya dari Hoseok. Temannya benar, tidak ada yang perlu dibingungkan. Seokjin tak masalah dengan selisih umur mereka dan Seokjin percaya Namjoon bisa mengatasi Hayoung dengan baik. Lalu apa yang dikhawatirkan Seokjin?

"Dia pria yang baik, Jin. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Seokjin mengangguk lesu. Namjoon memang baik, dan segala sifat tanggung jawabnya memang sangat mengesankan. Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa percaya padanya, Jin. Meskipun aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya, tapi aku yakin Ia bisa dipercaya."

Seokjin menatap Hoseok beberapa saat. "Namjoon... terlalu cepat berlari ke arahku."

Hoseok terpaku, Ia hanya menaikkan alisnya terkejut, lalu kembali terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam, saling menatap berbagi kejujuran.

Hingga ponsel Seokjin bergetar halus. Namjoon menelpon.

"Dia sudah di depan, aku pergi dulu, Jung."

Hoseok mengangguk, memperhatikan Seokjin yang sekali lagi berdiri di depan kaca lalu merapikan baju dan rambutnya dengan singkat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua kali Seokjin datang ke pesta semewah ini, yang pertama saat ulang tahun Namjoon. Keduanya sama-sama mewah, berkelas, bedanya pesta ini terasa lebih feminim dari sisi dekorasi. Sedangkan aspek lainnya seperti kemewahan gedung dengan lampu hias yang sombong, makanan dan minuman yang diedarkan, ataupun tamu undangan semuanya mirip.

Seokjin berdeham pelan saat turun dari mobil Namjoon di depan layanan _vallet_. Sekalipun ini bukan yang pertama baginya untuk datang di acara demikian, Ia tetap saja belum terbiasa dengan lampu yang menyala terang dan bagaimana orang berpakaian rapi saling menyanjung.

"Kau siap?"

Seokjin menoleh ke sampingnya, baru menyadari jika mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu besar bernuansa yunani ini. Namjoon dan Hayoung berdiri menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan bertanya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Berjalan mengikuti langkah Namjoon dan Hayoung. Ya, Seokjin berjalan di belakang mereka. Membiarkan mereka memimpin langkah. Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mencari sosok yang menjadi bintang utama pesta malam ini.

"Nenek!" Hayoung memekik dengan riang ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan anggun bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Wanita yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun malam berwarna maroon itu menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum lebar ketika Hayoung berlari ke arahnya.

Seokjin semakin gugup.

Namun Ia melupakan sosok yang bersamanya, Kim Namjoon, yang mengetahui gerak-geriknya seolah Ia peramal. Karena ketika kegugupan menyerang Seokjin dan kebingungan atas apa yang harus Ia lakukan, lelaki itu dengan pelan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Seokjin lalu membimbingnya berjalan mendekat ke orang tuanya.

Sayangnya semua itu terasa terlalu terburu bagi Seokjin. Ia yang terkejut atas sikap Namjoon tanpa sadar menjauhkan tubuhnya satu langkah disertai pekik lirih suaranya terkejut.

Tentu saja Namjoon juga tak menyangka atas refleks Seokjin. Ia mengharapkan jarak mereka yang intim dan dekat. Namun Ia tersenyum setelahnya, menyadari jika mungkin Seokjin tak ingin terburu dan merasa tertekan untuk melakukannya.

"Tangan saja, Joon." Lirihnya tanpa menatap mata Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon, lelaki tampan yang sempurna ini tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia paham dan menerima permintaan konyol Seokjin sekalipun tak seperti yang Ia inginkan. Dengan tenang Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin ke dalam genggamannya, meremasnya dengan pelan. "Kita bisa menikmati waktu kita."

Seokjin tak paham maksud ucapan Namjoon, tetapi lelaki itu mengangguk seolah tersihir dengan akumulasi ketampanan Namjoon, sikapnya yang seperti pangeran berkuda putih, dan suaranya yang halus.

Si pangeran berumur 36 masih menggandeng tangan Seokjin untuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat orang tuanya berdiri. Seokjin gugup bukan main. Besar kemungkinan Namjoon menyadari jari Seokjin yang dingin dan tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Halo, Ma, Pa." Namjoon berujar lirih, tersenyum di depan pasangan yang sedang menciumi Hayoung.

Keduanya menaikkan pandangan dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat Namjoon. Senyum mereka terasa lebih cerah saat melihat sosok Seokjin yang berdiri dalam jarak dekat dengan Namjoon.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan, bahkan ketika Seokjin menggerakkan telapak tangannya memberi kode Namjoon untuk melepas tautan mereka, Namjoon tetap menahannya dengan lembut.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti Kim Seokjin. Benar?"

Wanita itu tak berhenti tersenyum, berbeda jauh dari bayangan Seokjin seperti yang pernah Ia lihat di drama. Membalas senyuman hangat wanita itu, Seokjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ini _seonsaengnim_ yang Hayoung ceritakan."

Keempat orang dewasa itu melirik Hayoung seketika. Seokjin meneguk liurnya kesusahan. Bagaimana jika mereka tak suka dengan pekerjaan Seokjin? Atau latar belakangnya? Atau–

"Hayoung, bukankah Papa sudah bilang untuk memanggil Paman Seokjin, bukan _seonsaengnim_?" suara lembut dari bibir Namjoon memecah ketegangan Seokjin.

Tanpa sadar Seokjin meremas tangan Namjoon dengan cukup keras.

"Oh iya, benar! Hayoung lupa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari pula, ibu jari Namjoon sudah bergerak mengelus pelan telapak tangannya, memberikan keyakinan dan janji ketenangan saat Seokjin ketakutan.

Seokjin sudah siap jika kedua orang tua Namjoon akan menginterogasinya. Siap jika harus dicecar pertanyaan yang menyedihkan. Siap akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Wanita itu tersenyum, dengan senyuman yang masih lebar dan cantik seperti sebelumnya. "Tenang saja, Seokjin. Kami tidak mempermasalahkan siapa dirimu dan bagaimana tentangmu."

Tuan Kim senior tertawa setelahnya. "Kami tidak kolot, tenang saja."

" _Oi,_ lihat siapa yang kutemui ini? Hayoung- _ie_!" suara panggilan panjang nan keras terdengar kemudian. Diikuti sosok Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar terlihat berlari ke arah mereka, merentangkan tangannya ke depan bersiap memeluk Hayoung.

Mereka sungguh seperti teman sebaya.

Kini Seokjin gugup atas drama baru yang mungkin saja terjadi. Ia seumuran dengan Taehyung, dan tepat ketika Taehyung menyapanya, orang tua Namjoon akan tahu tentang umurnya dan selisih umurnya dengan Namjoon.

"Oh, ada Seokjin- _ie_ juga di sini."

Mata Seokjin melebar mendengar cara Taehyung memanggilnya dengan sufiks manja itu. Ia hampir memukul Taehyung jika tidak ingat tentang keberadaan orang tua Namjoon dan lelaki yang sedang menggenggam tangannya–oh, Hayoung juga!

"Namjoon bilang kalian kuliah di tempat yang sama."

Taehyung tersenyum bersama Hayoung yang digodanya, menggendong gadis itu di tangan lalu menjawab dengan santai. "Kami berteman, Paman."

Seokjin merasakannya, bagaimana keluarga ini sangat terbuka. Mereka menerima orientasi seksual yang berbeda, menerima anak angkat dengan sangat baik, terbuka akan semua kemungkinan. Dalam beberapa menit, Seokjin menjadi saksi bagaimana Taehyung yang kekanakan bersikap santai pada Paman-Bibinya, atau bagaimana kedua orang tua Namjoon mengajaknya berbicara sambil berkali-kali memegang pundaknya.

Semata-mata untuk membuat Seokjin tenang dan merasa diterima.

"Kau lega?"

"Apa?"

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri di dekat meja di tengah ruangan, setelah Namjoon merengek jika Ia kehausan dan kedua orang tuanya harus menyapa tamu yang lain.

"Kau terlihat gugup sejak tadi, Jinseok. Bahkan orang tuaku tahu jika kau gugup bukan main."

"Eh?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menyesap _cocktail_ dingin di tangannya. "Mereka selalu sama, selalu melakukan _skinship_ untuk menenangkan siapapun."

Seokjin tak sadar, jika saat Ia berbincang dengan orang tua Namjoon, mereka berusaha menenangkan Seokjin. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini gaya hidup kalian?"

Namjoon terlihat terganggu dan menyatukan alisnya. "Apanya?"

Bahu Seokjin mengendeik sekilas, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Bekerja keras di hari Senin hingga Jumat, lalu pesta setiap akhir minggu?"

Namjoon terkekeh, menyesap minumannya sekali lagi, tanpa memutus pandangan matanya ke wajah Seokjin. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Pesta?"

"Gaya hidup yang kau jelaskan tadi. Kau tidak suka?"

Lidahnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, Ia tak yakin. "Kurasa tidak."

Terlihat mata Namjoon melebar dengan alis terangkat, dahinya berkerut terkejut. "Karena?"

Bahu Seokjin sekali lagi mengendik, tak yakin atas jawaban yang Ia pikirkan. "Entahlah, Joon. Aku tak suka konsep bekerja seperti orang gila lalu pesta di akhir minggu. Aku selalu tak setuju dengan istilah _work hard party harder_ , terasa picisan untukku."

Namjoon mendengarkan. Dengan jelas menyuruh Seokjin menjelaskan lebih jauh pemikirannya.

Seokjin berdeham. "Untuk apa kau berpesta meriah jika dua hari–atau sehari kemudian, kau akan menemui hari Senin yang akan terasa lebih melelahkan setelah pesta yang menyenangkan. Kau paham maksudku tidak?"

Ia mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Seokjin. " _Noted_."

"Apa?"

"Kucatat itu, keinginan dan prinsipmu yang akan kuterima jika kita resmi menikah."

Seokjin hampir tersedak ludahnya!

"Sejujurnya aku juga tak suka berpesta, pergi ke _club_ , _big no_. Di pesta seperti ini, kalian seolah baik-baik saja dan berteman dengan siapapun. Saling menyanjung, membual kepada yang lebih tinggi, aku tak suka konsep itu."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Aku suka itu."

Namjoon tersenyum main-main, menatap Seokjin jenaka, lalu berbisik seolah menggoda. "Kau suka kecocokan ini?"

Telinga Seokjin memerah otomatis. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum namun ditahannya dengan melipat bibirnya ke dalam. Ia membuang muka dari Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berjalan selangkah lebih dekat ke tubuhya.

"Aku sungguh ingin menciummu jika kau malu seperti ini,"

Hati Seokjin mencelos. Namjoon yang berdiri dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya itu, berbisik tepat di samping telinganya yang memerah, sengaja berbisik dengan suara rendah dan nafas yang ditiupkannya.

"Keterlaluan, Namjoon!" pekik Seokjin tertahan. Menghasilkan tawa lepas Namjoon saat lelaki itu memundurkan tubuhnya.

Ia menertawai Seokjin dengan puas, benar-benar geli karena sikap Seokjin. wajah Seokjin yang merona dan daun telinganya yang memerah, lalu matanya yang bermain kesana kemari karena kebingungan, paket lengkap yang menggemaskan. "Tenang saja, Jinseokku, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu tanpa persetujuanmu."

Lidah Seokjin kelu, merasakan perasaan geli di perutnya dan bagaimana jantungnya terasa diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon dan sikap manisnya, termasuk sikap lembutnya, sungguh berhasil menggetarkan hati Seokjin. Sungguh, kalian tahu tidak _sih_ , ketika kalian benar-benar tidak mengira akan begitu dan tiba-tiba begitu? _Duh_ , Seokjin bingung menggambarkannya.

Dalam diam, ketika dirinya sedang memeluk Hayoung yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, ketika Namjoon menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, Seokjin ingin menangis.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah besar Namjoon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun lelaki itu tidak membuka kunci pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan mesin mobilnya menyala.

"Kita tidak turun?" bisik Seokjin saat tahu Namjoon tak membuka kunci pintu di sampingnya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, menatap Seokjin sekilas lalu menarik tangan kiri Seokjin. Tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan ke kanan, ke tempat Seokjin, sehingga lelaki yang dicintainya itu tak perlu merentangkan tangan kirinya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, aku sangat senang hari ini."

Suaranya terdengar lirih dan halus, seiring lantunan lagu lembut yang mengudara. Telapak tangan kiri Seokjin hangat dalam genggaman Namjoon, apalagi setelah lelaki itu meminta izin kepada Seokjin.

"Boleh aku mencium tanganmu?"

Jantung Seokjin mencelos. Perutnya sekali lagi merasa mulas dan geli dalam satu waktu, dan juga bagaimana perasaannya terasa meletup. Ia mengangguk, menyadari jika Namjoon benar-benar tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin Seokjin.

Hayoung masih tertidur di pelukan tangan kanan Seokjin ketika Ia meraskaan udara hangat melingkupi telapak tangan kirinya. Dengan takut Seokjin melirik spasi di kirinya. Ia melihat sosok itu sedang mengecup tangannya dalam diam, dengan mata terpejam, cukup lama.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi hari ini." ucapnya setelah Ia puas mengecup tangan Seokjin.

Seokjin terdiam mendengarkan. Lalu tubuh Hayoung bergerak sambil mengeluarkan rengekan halus di pelukan Seokjin.

"Jangan egois, Namjoon. Kasihan Hayoung, setidaknya kita menidurkannya di kasur terlebih dahulu."

Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah agar Hayoung tidur dengan nyaman setelah gadis itu menggeliat risih. Bagaimanapun, sesuka apapun Hayoung tertidur sambil memeluk dalam posisi duduk, Seokjin tahu jika posisi ini tidak cukup nyaman.

Dan Seokjin tak pernah menduga jika sekali lagi Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama ketika mobilnya sudah sampai di jalanan depan apartemen Seokjin. Sekali lagi Ia tak membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, membiarkan mobilnya menyala dengan iringan musik.

"Terimakasih, Seokjin."

Seokjin tak berani menjawab.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku membayangkan pertemuan pertamamu dengan orang tuaku?"

"Eh?"

Namjoon mengangguk, menarik tangan Seokjin sekali lagi lalu menggenggamnya.

"Mereka selalu mendesakku untuk bertemu denganmu sejak aku bercerita tentangmu."

Alis Seokjin menyatu. "Kau bercerita tentangku?"

Namjoon mengangguk sekali lagi, kini memainkan jari-jari Seokjin dengan tangannya. Ia menggenggam-melepas tangan Seokjin di tangannya, mengabsen jari-jari Seokjin yang panjang dan lentik, lalu memainkan jari telunjuk Seokjin. "Ya, sejak aku sadar jika kau yang paling pantas, Jinseok. Sejak aku jatuh cinta pada sosokmu."

"Kau–"

Namjoon terkekeh, memperhatikan bagaimana tangannya memainkan jari Seokjin. "Aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri sejak denganmu."

Jantung Seokjin terasa diperas, Ia ingin menangis.

"Dan orang tuaku sangat menginginkan bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil membuat anaknya gila, Jinseok."

"Namjoon–"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suara itu terdengar merdu, begitu lirih nan halus, namun berhasil menggetarkan jantung Seokjin. Seumur hidup Seokjin tak pernah membayangkan akan mendengar kalimat itu ditujukan padanya, lengkap dengan suara merdu, wajah tampan di depannya, dan mata teduh yang menatap lekat padanya. Ia tersihir, tenggelam dalam gema suara ucapan Namjoon yang diulang-ulang sendiri oleh sistem otaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hidupku, Jinseok. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam diriku mengenai dirimu."

Mereka berpandangan dalam diam setelah Namjoon mengucapkannya. Suara dan pilihan kalimat Namjoon sungguh mengganggu kinerja tubuh Seokjin. Ia merasakan dengan baik ketika perutnya terasa diaduk dan geli bukan main, termasuk saat jantungnya terasa diperas dan berdegup dengan cepat.

"Apakah ini saatnya aku menciummu?"

Seokjin masih membeku tanpa berniat memutus tautan pandangan mereka. Ia dengan ragu mengangguk saat mata Namjoon masih dengan teduh seperti menghipnotisnya.

Gerakan pelan kepala Seokjin ditangkap dengan baik oleh mata Namjoon. Lelaki itu tidak membiarkan waktu mereka terbuang, melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu menangkup pipi gembil Seokjin. Bibir mereka menempel dengan pelan dan lembut, membiarkan masing-masing merasakan kelembutan bibir lawan.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak menyelipkan nafsu di ciumannya. Ia sempat menempelkan bibir mereka dan membiarkan dua gumpalan itu hanya cukup menempel. Karena ini saja sudah cukup untuknya sejauh ini, setelah selama ini bertanya dalam diam bagaimana rasa bibir Seokjin dan seberapa kenyal bibir merah Seokjin.

Air mata Seokjin mengalir jatuh disela matanya yang terkatup rapat, mengalir menuruni wajahnya hingga mengenai wajah Namjoon. Mereka berdua tahu betul air mata itu sekaligus artinya bagi masing-masing.

Lidah Namjoon menjilat dengan pelan bibir atas Seokjin ketika wajahnya bergerak miring, meminta persetujuan Seokjin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka selayaknya pasangan yang mendamba.

Seokjin yang benar-benar terbuai atas kenyamanan yang Namjoon berikan bertubi ini, menurut dengan membuka bibirnya, ikut menangkup rahang tegas Namjoon dengan tangannya. Namjoon memijat bibirnya dengan pelan dan lamat, memakannya dengan pelan dan lembut. Dalam pikirannya, Seokjin mengulang kembali seluruh rekaman kilas balik sosok Namjoon di matanya, dan bagaimana dunianya berrotasi sempurna pada satu matahari bernama Namjoon.

Ciuman mereka berubah basah ketika Namjoon sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang tengkuk Seokjin, dan menekan lembut tengkuk Seokjin. Namjoon memakan bibir Seokjin, memainkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut lelaki yang dicintainya, dan menjilati bibir indah itu seperti seorang profesional. Sedangkan Seokjin menurut, menerima permainan Namjoon, hingga dadanya sesak dan paru-parunya panas.

Ia menarik mundur kepalanya sambil mendorong tubuh Namjoon bersamaan. Ciuman mereka terputus, dengan benang liur yang memanjang ketika ciuman mereka berpisah.

Dan malam itu, Seokjin menjadi saksi bagaimana Namjoo mencintainya tanpa syarat. Ia memahami bagaimana besarnya cinta Namjoon padanya, menyadari bagaimana Namjoon tak pernah memaksanya untuk menuruti dirinya, menyadari jika Namjoon sungguh obsesif dengan menggenggam tangannya di depan semua orang namun tak sekalipun lelaki itu memaksa Seokjin.

Genggamannya halus dan lembut, namun tak sekalipun Namjoon memaksa. Begitu pula ciumannya yang pelan dan mendamba, namun tak sekalipun Namjoon menyelipkan nafsu di dalamnya.

 **-TBC-**

 **WOW, tugas ada di depan mata, buku setebel kitab ada di depan mata, tapi mata menatap layar laptop dan jari mengetik. Hehe, gajelas sumpah aku mah :(**

 **Hai sayangku!**

 **RnR?**

 **ILYSFM muah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **Im sorry, it'll be a 3.7k words full with Seokjin anxiety**

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Pagi-pagi sekali Namjoon menelponnya, membangunkannya dari tidur singkatnya. Seokjin tak bisa tidur semalaman, menghabiskan malamnya dengan menatap langit-langit apartemennya yang selama ini selalu menemani tidurnya. Semalaman pikirannya terbang, jauh ke dua bulan yang lalu, setelah Ia tiga bulan mengajar gadis bernama Hayoung, ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok Namjoon. Ingatannya memutar semua dengan jelas seolah kaset perekam, mengulang semua bagian yang Seokjin rekam dengan matanya hingga menimbulkan efek beragam dalam diri Seokjin.

Seokjin menggeram, merasa pusing karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia melirik jam di ponselnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Baru dua jam Ia tertidur.

Suara Seokjin serak saat mengangkat telepon Namjoon. "Ya?"

"Kau masih tidur?"

Kepala Seokjin masih pusing karena baru tidur dua jam, juga matanya perih bukan main. "Ya, aku baru bisa tidur dua jam yang lalu."

"Ya sudah tidur lagi saja." Sela Namjoon cepat lalu panggilan telepon mereka terputus. Seokjin mengernyit, kebingungan dengan sikap lelaki ini. Namun akumulasi kepalanya yang pusing dan matanya yang masih perih, Ia tak memikirkannya lebih panjang dan segera tidur kembali.

Pukul sebelas Seokjin terbangun, dengan kepala lebih ringan karena pusingnya sudah hilang. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, menguap sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lalu menghela nafas. Ingatan indahnya tentang sosok Namjoon memenuhi ruang pikirnya, membuatnya bahagia bukan main.

Seokjin berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya, berniat bertemu Hoseok untuk membicarakan rencana magang mereka. "Jung?" Suaranya serak, Seokjin butuh minum.

"Hoseok pergi sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Kantuk Seokjin hilang. Ia melupakan suara seraknya atau bagaimana Ia berniat membicarakan hal penting dengan Hoseok. Ada Namjoon, ya, Kim Namjoon!

Duduk bersila di sofa murah apartemen Seokjin, tersenyum lebar, bersikap santai seolah ini hal lumrah, sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan–demi tuhan."

Seokjin melompat duduk di sebelah Namjoon, menghasilkan sengatan rasa pusing sementara di kepalanya karena Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan kini Ia sudah melompat lincah.

"Menunggumu bangun, Jinseokku."

Terlalu pagi untuk melihat senyuman lebar Namjoon dan bagaimana rambut hitam lelaki itu membuyarkan konsentrasi Seokjin. "Kenapa?"

Belum sempat Namjoon menjawab, Seokjin kembali menghujani laki-laki itu dengan pertanyaan lanjutan. "Maksudku, kau menungguku bangun? Untuk apa? Kenapa? Kau serius?"

Namjoon terkekeh, dengan manisnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. "Bersiaplah."

"Untuk?"

Alis Namjoon terangkat sekilas, "besok Hayoung ulang tahun, Jinseok!"

"Apa?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "setiap tahun kami selalu merayakannya berdua dan aku mau tahun ini lebih spesial."

Entah karena Seokjin yang baru bangun tidur atau memang berita ini terlalu heboh, Seokjin merasa otaknya sulit mencerna. Di tengah kebingungannya, Namjoon tersenyum dan memajukan tubuhnya, menarik wajah Seokjin dan meremas pipinya. "Sudah, cepat mandi. Kutunggu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namjoon bilang besok ulang tahun Hayoung. Di mobil Namjoon bercerita, sejak mengadopsi Hayoung, mereka memiliki waktu seharian untuk dihabiskan bersama dan tepat ketika hari gadis itu lahir, Namjoon akan membawanya ke makam Ibunya. Seokjin tak yakin, apakah seharusnya Ia bergabung atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Ia merasa tak seluruhnya telah menjadi bagian dari Namjoon dan Hayoung.

"Kau yakin aku perlu ikut?"

Namjoon tersenyum, mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan sedikit remasan. "Kau tak yakin?"

Seokjin tak yakin, bahkan tak seratus persen yakin jika Ia benar-benar menginginkan hubungan dengan Namjoon.

Ada sinar kecewa di mata Namjoon, begitu pula senyumnya yang tak seindah biasanya. "Aku hanya mencoba, menyebutmu dalam setiap rencanaku, melibatkanmu di kegiatanku, dan memikirkanmu saat aku memikirkan masa depanku."

" _Duh,_ ini masih jam makan siang dan kau sudah berbicara topik yang berat."

Namjoon tertawa, melihat bagaimana Seokjin meringis sambil memprotes. Ia hanya memperhatikan Seokjin dalam diam, memuja wajah sempurna lelaki di depannya.

"Kau mau memelukku?" bisikan Seokjin sehalus dan sepelan angin, namun ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Namjoon. Laki-laki berumur 36 itu jelas terkejut mendengarnya. Ini pertama kali Seokjin meminta sesuatu darinya, benar-benar meminta Namjoon melakukan sesuatu atas permintaannya.

Maka Namjoon tersenyum, menarik bahu Seokjin dengan lembut untuk jatuh di pelukannya. Ia memijat tengkuk Seokjin dengan pelan dan lembut, tanpa perlu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Seokjin sejak pagi dan bagaimana lelaki itu mencoba akur dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Seokjin tahu, pelukan adalah obat baginya untuk menyelesaikan pikirannya saat ruwet. Ia menyadari itu sejak lama, dan selama ini pelukan Hoseok selalu menenangkannya. Namun tak sekalipun Seokjin mengira jika pelukan Namjoon lebih dari segalanya. Tubuh lelaki itu hangat, dan caranya memperlakukan Seokjin saat Ia meemeluknya adalah dambaan. Bagaimana Namjoon bersikap lembut dan mengayomi, meyakinkan Seokjin untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Namjoon, mempercayakan bahu itu untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Pikiran sialan yang mengganggu!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoung tidur saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dengan berpegangan tangan. Namjoon menarik Seokjin untuk duduk di _pantry_ di dapurnya, berbincang sebentar dengan Bibi Lee tentang pagi Hayoung yang dihabiskan dengan Taehyung sementara Namjoon pergi ke apartemen Seokjin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Bibi Lee kesayanganku." Namjoon mengubah arah pembicaraan. Ia tersenyum melirik Seokjin lalu kembali menatap Bibi Lee yang ada di depannya. "Bagaimana Seokjin menurutmu?"

Wanita itu menoleh terkejut, namun tersenyum cerah kemudian. "Seokjin," Ia melirik Seokjin dengan senyumannya yang sampai ke mata, "dia lelaki yang baik. Aku memang baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan lalu namun aku tahu jika Ia memiliki hati yang baik."

"Benarkah?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Seokjin pantas mendapat yang terbaik, Tuan."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar setelahnya. Ia menyesap bir dingin di tangannya, meremas tangan Seokjin dengan ringan masih dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Apakah aku cukup untuk menjadi yang terbaik bagi Seokjin, Bi?"

Wanita itu terdiam beberapa saat memandang Namjoon. Ia menilai dengan cermat lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan tenang. "Kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku tahu sejak awal."

"Ya?"

Seokjin melongo menatap wanita itu, lalu melirik Namjoon yang masih tersenyum mirip anak kecil.

"Kalian memiliki pandangan yang sama tentang keluarga, meskipun aku tak menyangka jika Tuan Namjoon benar-benar mencintaimu, Seokjin, tapi aku tak akan pernah terkejut mengetahuinya."

Namjoon terkekeh riang, mengepalkan tinjunya di udara lalu bersorak 'yes' dengan senangnya. Seokjin yakin jika telinganya memerah sekarang.

Ponsel Namjoon berdering, membuyarkan atmosfer diantara mereka bertiga. Ia merogoh saku celananya, berpamitan setelah melihat nama kontak yang menelponnya.

Tiga puluh menit, mungkin lebih, Namjoon berada di kamarnya setelah menerima panggilan di ponselnya tadi. Tak betah, Seokjin menyusul lelaki itu dan mengetuk pintunya.

Sungguh, Seokjin cukup bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu sisi Ia mempertanyakan dirinya tentang ide hubungannya dengan Namjoon sekaligus seluruh kekhawatirannya. Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya jelas melakukan segalanya dengan santai seolah Ia benar-benar santai dengan hubungan ini, melihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna putih yang terlihat mewah di matanya ini.

"Hai, Jinseok, masuklah."

Wajah Namjoon terlihat saat pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan raut wajah tenang lelaki itu. Seokjin mengikuti Namjoon dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Sebentar, ya, kuselesaikan ini dulu." Gumam Namjoon singkat lalu berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di kamarnya.

Wow, kamar ini sungguh berbeda dari kamar Hayoung maupun kamar tamu yang Seokjin tempati saat Ia menginap di rumah ini dulu. Kamar Namjoon luas, dengan dominasi warna biru _navy_ dan abu-abu. Tempat tidur Namjoon menghadap langsung ke sisi ruangan yang dibatasi kaca dari ujung ke ujung, memperlihatkan halaman rumah Namjoon yang baru kali ini dilihat Seokjin. Lalu di kanan dan kiri kaca itu ada dua ruangan lain yang tidak berpintu, satu Seokjin yakini sebagai _walk in closet_ dan satu lagi ruang kerja Namjoon–karena lelaki itu sedang duduk di sana menerima panggilan sambil membuka laptop.

Di sudut ruangan Seokjin melihat tas golf berisi tongkat pemukul yang Soekjin tak tahu namanya, lalu ada pistol dan peralatan olahraga menembak, yang sekali lagi Seokjin tak tahu namanya. Seokjin duduk di kasur empuk Namjoon, memperhatikan nakas berwarna hitam mengkilat yang diatasnya terdapat dua pigura foto; satu foto Namjoon yang menggendong Hayoung dimana keduanya yang tersenyum lebar, lalu ada foto keluarga Namjoon lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, Namjoon tipikal _family man_.

"Aku berencana menambah satu lagi pigura foto di sana, Jinseok?"

Suara Namjoon mengagetkan Seokjin dari lamunan singkatnya, membuatnya melonjak kaget dan berbalik. Mendapati Namjoon tersenyum tenang sambil berjalan mendekat.

Namjoon membungkuk, membuka rak paling atas di nakas itu, lalu mengeluarkan satu pigura kosong dan sebuah kotak kecil. "Aku sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama dan selalu membayangkan bagaimana caraku memberikannya padamu."

"Ya?"

Namjoon duduk di hadapan Seokjin, masih tersenyum dengan tenang. "Aku membeli pigura ini saat memikirkanmu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan akan bagus jika foto pernikahan kita dipasang di sini dan satu lagi ukuran yang sangaaat besar di pasang di ruang keluarga."

Seokjin tercekat. Lidahnya kelu bukan main, kebingungan dengan topik yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Karena aku selalu melihat nakas ini setiap pagi, jadi aku memasang foto orang terpenting dalam hidupku untuk mengingatkanku tujuan hidupku, sekaligus mengingatkanku untuk bersyukur telah memiliki mereka dalam hidupku."

Namjoon tersenyum singkat, memutus pandangan matanya yang sejak tadi menembus kepala Seokjin. Ia melirik kotak berwarna biru muda bertuliskan _Tiffany n co_ di tangannya, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Ia membukanya.

"Aku mendapatkannya, cukup susah, namun berhasil mendapatkannya."

Seokjin menahan nafas.

"Kau suka?"

Pandangan mata Seokjin berganti-ganti dengan cepat, dari cincin di tangan Namjoon lalu mata Namjoon, bergantian dengan cepat.

Namjoon terkekeh memperhatikan wajah Seokjin yang menegang sambil bergantian menatap cincin itu. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukannya sekarang." Ia menarik tangan lelaki itu dengan lembut, menggenggamnya dengan kasih, "aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kesungguhanku padamu, Jinseok."

Suara itu menggema di telinga Seokjin, mengulang-ulang suara Namjoon yang berat dan tenang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lembut. Seokjin tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk menjadi-jadi. Cukup sudah sejak pagi Ia berfikir buruk tentang dirinya dan hubungannya dengan Namjoon hanya karena keberaniannya mencium Namjoon malam sebelumnya. Sekarang, dengan segala keberanian lelaki di hadapannya ini, membuat Seokjin merasa sesak bukan main. Kepalanya ingin meledak, begitu juga jantungnya yang memompa terlalu cepat.

Namjoon. Umur. Hayoung. Guru-murid. Keluarga. Semuanya.

Sungguh menyesakkan membayangkan semua pikiran buruk itu berteriak bersamaan, mengingatkan Seokjin jika dirinya pecundang yang ingin lari dari masalah. Air mata Seokjin semakin deras ketika Namjoon mengusap air mata di pipinya.

"Joon–" Suara Seokjin terdengar tercekat. "Bukankah, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

Mata Namjoon melebar sekalipun sangat singkat, jelas pria itu terkejut mendengarnya. "Ini terlalu cepat bagimu?"

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, menutup matanya dan merasakan dadanya merasa diperas melihat sinar kecewa di mata Namjoon dan bagaimana lelaki itu bertanya penuh kecewa. Ia merasa jahat jika benar-benar menyakiti hati Namjoon.

"Apakah aku benar-benar terlalu cepat bagimu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, merasakan tangisannya semakin sedih dan ringkih. Ia memaksa membuka matanya, memberanikan diri menatap Namjoon sekalipun Ia harus melihat aura sedih yang Namjoon tunjukkan. "Ya, maksudku, Namjoon.. bagaimana dengan Hayoung? Bagaimana kuliahku? Mimpiku untuk bekerja dan semuanya?" Seokjin tanpa sadar mengguncang tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Namjoon.

Ia ketakutan saat mengatakannya, Ia ketakutan saat membayangkan Namjoon yang tersakiti oleh ucapannya. Ia merengek, jelas-jelas merengek pada Namjoon.

"Joon, Kim Namjoon, sungguh maafkan aku." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya sekilas, masih merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kau sungguh baik dan segala yang kau lakukan memang sangat baik. Tapi tidakkah kau berfikir jika ini semua terlalu cepat, bagiku? Aku merasa dikejar, aku merasa kau terlalu berlari sedangkan aku masih ingin mengenalmu dan memperhatikan sosokmu."

Namjoon terdiam, merasakan apa yang Seokjin ucapkan satu demi satu.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini-itu, membuatku terkesan dan terkagum melihatmu. Tapi sama sekali aku tak pernah merasa apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar sampai ke ulu hatiku. Aku terkesan, namun tidak hatiku." Seokjin menunduk, merasakan kepalanya yang pusing dan masih menangis. "Maafkan aku,"

Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, merasakan tubuh ringkih yang bergetar karena tangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tak tahu, sama sekali tak tahu, jika begini ternyata semuanya. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang Seokjin rasakan karena selama ini memang dirinya terus yang mengatakan jika Ia mencintai Seokjin setengah mati. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Seokjin ketika lelaki itu menangis semakin keras di pelukannya.

Namjoon tak pernah tahu, tak pernah sadar, jika selama ini bukannya Ia mencoba membuat Seokjin menerimanya hingga Ia membuka hati, Namjoon malah selalu melakukan ini itu agar Seokjin terkesan. Ia tak pernah bertanya pada Seokjin tentang perasaannya, yang Ia pedulikan hanyalah dirnya yang ingin memberikan Seokjin kenyamanan versinya, tanpa perlu sibuk bertanya bagaimana perasaan Seokjin.

Ya, Namjoon merasa seperti orang bodoh yang menginginkan cinta Seokjin sedangkan dirinya tak pernah mencoba mencintai Seokjin dengan tulus.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tertidur dalam pelukan Namjoon selama Ia menangis, lalu Namjoon membiarkannya tertidur di kamarnya dan pria itu memilih untuk keluar dan membangunkan Hayoung untuk makan siang.

"Seokjin memasakkan puding susu untuk Nona Hayoung,"

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat. "Seokjin melakukannya?"

"Ya, karena Nona sangat menyukai puding susu buatannya."

Namjoon berdeham gugup, "apakah menurutmu Seokjin melakukannya karena senang?"

Dahi Bibi Lee berkerut singkat, lalu wanita itu tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja. Ia menikmatinya, Ia menyukainya."

Namjoon memproses informasi itu dalam diam.

"Jika tuan bertanya apakah Seokjin juga menyukaimu, kurasa ya."

"Eh?"

"Seokjin juga menyukaimu, Ia menikmati semua yang Ia lakukan. Bukankah itu hal yang baik?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan ke kamar anaknya memastikan gadis itu bangun untuk makan siang dan merasakan puding susu buatan Seokjin.

Sore harinya, ketika Seokjin terbangun dengan mata bengkak, Namjoon dan Hayoung tertawa puas–menertawai lelaki itu. Namun melihat bagaimana Seokjin berbalik badan untuk masuk ke kamar Namjoon lagi dan saat Ia membanting pintu tanpa sadar, Namjoon tak tega. Ia menyusul Seokjin ke kamarnya dan menemukan Seokjin sedang membilas wajahnya di wastafel di kamar mandi.

Namjoon masih terkekeh kecil saat melihat Seokjin menggosok wajahnya dengan kasar. "Maafkan kami, kami menertawaimu."

Laki-laki itu menatap Namjoon sengit melalui kaca yang memantulkan wajahnya, lalu mencibir tanpa suara.

"Kau terlihat lucu, kok."

Seokjin membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi.

"Hayoung yang bilang." Lanjut Namjoon lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempat Seokjin berdiri. Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam atmosfer yang canggung, lalu Namjoon berdeham. "Maafkan aku,"

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan jantungnya yang terpompa dengan cepat seiring ucapan lembut yang diucapkan Namjoon padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang perasaanmu, atau bagaimana dirimu. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah diriku dan kebahagiaan Hayoung."

Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk berbalik meskipun tak cukup berani untuk menatap Namjoon. "Aku, juga terlalu egois tadi."

Namjoon melangkah ke depan hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Seokjin lalu menarik tangan Seokjin ke genggamannya, membuat mata Seokjin menatapnya secara tak sadar. "Tidak, tidak, kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu atas perasaanmu."

Seokjin terdiam, merasakan pandangan lembut Namjoon yang menenangkannya. Ia mengangguk, tak sanggup lagi menatap wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Bukan seperti ini bayanganku tentang waktu yang kita habiskan seharian ini." Ia terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan. "Tapi tidak apa, aku akan mencoba menerima semuanya berjalan sekalipun tidak sesuai dengan bayanganku."

Senyum Seokjin muncul bersamaan dengan suara Namjoon yang sampai di telinganya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Namjoon dengan tawa kecil di bibirnya. "Aku senang kau demikian."

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

 _Uh,_ Seokjin benci ditanyai rencana! Ia bukan Namjoon yang terstruktur dan terencana dengan jelas. Ia mengendikkan bahu, "tidak ada."

Namjoon membalas jawaban Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke luar. "Bagus kalau begitu, karena aku dan Hayoung berencana pergi ke bioskop."

"Bersamaku?"

"Jelas saja–" Namjoon terdiam setelah menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan Seokjin. Itu dirinya yang lama, yang memaksa dan berusaha mengatur hasil. Ia berdeham kecil, "tidak, itu Kim Namjoon yang lalu sebelum bertemu Seokjin. Sekarang aku akan bertanya, kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

Hati Seokjin membesar mendengarnya, bagaimana Namjoon membuatnya seolah dirinya yang merubah Namjoon yang dirasa lebih baik. Ia tersenyum lebar, seiring perutnya yang merasakan geli lagi. "Ya, aku akan ikut."

Namjoon tersenyum puas lalu berjalan ke luar. Dari dalam Seokjin mendengar Namjoon berteriak kepada anaknya, 'Ayo cepat bersiap, jangan sampai ketinggalan filmnya, Hayoung- _ah_ ,'

Seokjin tersenyum, sangat lebar, seolah bibirnya akan sobek saking lebarnya senyumannya. Ia tak yakin, apakah Ia bersikap benar atau tidak, dengan membuat Namjoon berpikir untuk berubah demikian. Namun yang jelas Ia senang, mengetahui Namjoon mau berubah–sekalipun sangat sulit–untuk memberikan pilihan bagi Seokjin. Memberikan pilihan sehingga kehidupan berjalan tidak seperti bisnisnya yang terproyeksi dan terramal, tidak seperti pekerjaannya yang memerintah dan harus memiliki hasil sesuai ekspektasinya.

Jantung Seokjin berdebar sekali lagi, merasakan geli sekali lagi, dan dengan yakin Seokjin mengetahui jika ada konfenti bayangan di dalam perutnya yang sedang meletup seiring lonjakan perasaan bahagianya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bertiga, bersama. Pertama nonton bioskop keluarga–dimana mereka menyewa semacam satu tempat tidur, lalu pergi makan, dilanjutkan ke pusat permainan, lalu diakhiri dengan masuk ke _box_ untuk foto instan.

Penjaga tempat foto instan itu menyapa Hayoung ketika gadis itu diajari Namjoon melakukan transaksi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Hayoung,"

Gadis penjaga itu tersenyum gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "Hayoung- _ie_ sangat cantik dan pintar, orang tuamu pasti bangga memilikimu." Ucapnya sambil melirik Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Si dua orang dewasa yang merasa disebut saling melirik, menjaga mulut mereka untuk tidak berkomentar. Tapi Namjoon tersenyum kemudian, "ya, Hayoung memang pintar. Tapi kami bukan orang tuanya,"

Seokjin mencelos lalu melirik Namjoon yang tersenyum tenang. Si gadis penjaga itu terlihat terkejut dan bersalah dalam satu waktu.

"Maksudku, ya, kami berharap akan menikah, tapi belum sekarang."

Seokjin merasakan perasaan lega muncul dalam kapasitas besar di dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi Ia berterimakasih pada Namjoon, untuk memberinya pilihan dan tidak memaksa.

"Kau mau menginap?"

Seokjin terlonjak kecil ketika Namjoon bertanya padanya demikian. Mereka berjalan bertiga menuju _basement_ tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil, dan Hayoung yang luar biasa hebat masih terbangun di jam ini.

"Haruskah aku menginap?"

Namjoon mengangkat alisnya, lalu tersenyum miring dan menurunkan pandangannya menatap anaknya. "Hayoung - _ah_ , haruskah kta mengantar Paman Seokjin pulang?"

Gadis itu melirik tak suka kepada Seokjin, matanya memicing dan alisnya bertemu. "Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Namjoon tertawa puas sedangkan Seokjin melotot tak percaya. Apalagi setelah Hayoung tos dengan Namjoon yang masih tertawa puas. Seokjin tahu, Namjoon memiliki kartu as di mana Hayoung yang mudah diajak koalisi dengan Namjoon. Seokjin ingin protes, namun tak tega melihat bagaimana bapak-anak itu tertawa senang.

Sekali lagi hati Seokjin merasa hangat, bagaimana Namjoon memperlakukan Hayoung yang selalu berhasil menghangatkan hatinya. Ini gambaran keluarga impian Seokjin sejak Ia tinggal di panti asuhan; seorang kepala keluarga yang menyayangi keluarganya dan dekat dengan anak gadisnya, seorang anak gadis yang menganggap orang tuanya sebagai teman dan membalas rasa sayang orang tuanya, lalu ada–

Seokjin?

Haruskah Seokjin masuk ke lingkaran keluarga kecil di depannya ini dan merusaknya? Bisakah Seokjin melengkapi bagian dari gambaran keluarga impiannya sendiri? Mungkinkah Hayoung akan menerima Seokjin untuk melengkapi bagian keluarga ini? Apakah Hayoung mau menerima Seokjin yang tiba-tiba berubah dari gurunya menjadi lelaki perebut Papanya?

Seokjin merasa mual tiba-tiba.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoung langsung tidur sesampainya mereka di rumah sesuai ucapan Namjoon, apalagi mereka berencana pagi-pagi sekali akan singgah di tempat memorial Mamanya. Seokjin benar-benar menginap di rumah ini sekali lagi–masih merasa mual dan sedikit pusing–namun memaksa mengunci diri di dalam kamar tamu.

Pikirannya penuh sekali lagi, memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Bagaimana sosok Kim Namjoon yang selalu terlihat tampan dan sempurna itu selalu memperlakukan Seokjin dengan baik dan membuatnya merasa berharga. Bagaimana senyuman manis anak gadis bernama Hayoung yang Ia sayangi sejak lama karena kepandaiannya. Lalu dengan cepat pikirannya berputar ke waktu di mana Ia mendapatkan ciuman Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya, juga bagaimana perasaan bahagianya saat itu.

Semuanya indah, jauh dari perkiraan Seokjin selama ini. Karena Kim Seokjin selalu ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan percintaannya kelak. Karena Kim Namjoon yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan jauh dari ekspektasi Seokjin. Karena ini terasa terlalu tidak nyata.

Seokjin memutuskan keluar pergi ke dapur sekedar untuk mencari air dingin, untuk apalagi selain mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Namjoon duduk di _bar stool_ di pantry dapurnya. Ada kaleng bir di tangannya, sedangkan laki-laki itu duduk sendirian bawah satu-satunya lampu gantung yang menyala di dapur itu.

"Ya, aku kehausan." Seokjin berjalan dengan berani untuk membuka lemari es, lalu ikut duduk bersama Namjoon. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa kita sama-sama tidak bisa tidurnya."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Seokjin. "Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Kau."

Tangan Seokjin menggenggam botol air dingin itu lebih keras.

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam, duduk menatap tangan masing-masing yang menggenggam minuman. Keduanya terdiam tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, membiarkan masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Namjoon, kau benar-benar ingin menikahiku?" Suara Seokjin tercekat di akhir ucapannya, terkejut bukan main atas mulutnya yang menyuarakan kalimat yang dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

Namjoon mengangguk, reaksi yang jauh di luar ekspektasi Seokjin. Ia tersenyum simpul saat menatap Seokjin. "Tapi tidak apa, aku benar-benar akan menunggumu. Ataupun jika kau menolakku, aku akan mencoba hingga aku lelah."

"Benarkah?"

Namjoon mengangguk mantap. "Kau orang pertama yang benar-benar membuatku berubah, tidak seperti diriku sebelumnya, Jinseok. Kau orang yang kuat yang menyadarkanku jika bukan aku saja yang hebat, kita memiliki visi sama tentang keluarga, kita ditakdirkan bersama."

Seokjin tertawa geli mendengar kata 'takdir' yang dilontarkan Namjoon. Sungguh ironi ketika Namjoon begitu yakin mengucapkannya sedangkan Seokjin mati-matian bertanya kesungguhannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin, untuk datang ke pemakaman dan tempat memorial, karena sejak kecil bisa dibilang Ia hidup sendiri. Maka Seokjin menebak-nebak sejak pagi, apa yang harus Ia lakukan dan bagaimana perasaan Namjoon dan Hayoung nanti.

Pikirannya terus sibuk hingga mobil Namjoon berhenti dan mereka berjalan di bukit kecil.

"Kami hanya pergi ke pohon memorial Mama Hayoung,"

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu sedikit terkejut ketika Namjoon menarik tangannya ke dalam genggamannya dan merasakan lelaki itu meremas tangannya dengan lembut. Tak lama, Seokjin kembali terkejut ketika mereka hampir sampai di puncak bukit dan melihat beberapa pohon besar berdiri. Hayoung berteriak sambil berlari ke salah satu pohon.

"Mama!"

Sepertinya ini tanah milik keluarga Kim, dimana setiap anggota keluarga yang meninggal akan ditanamkan sebuah pohon di bukit ini.

Genggaman tangan Seokjin menguat ketika melihat Hayoung membungkuk dan berteriak memanggil 'mama'nya dengan riang di salah satu pohon yang teduh. Itu Mama Hayoung, wanita yang melahirkannya.

Wanita yang melahirkan Hayoung, tak bisa tergantikan, dan Namjoon jelas-jelas mengatakan jika posisi wanita itu tak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun di mata Hayoung.

"Joon–"

Seokjin merasa mual.

Mendengar nada tercekat Seokjin, Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Seokjin, membiarkan Hayoung menikmati waktunya bersama Mamanya. "Ya, Jinseok?"

Nafas Seokjin tak beraturan dan pikirannya kacau. Hayoung tak akan bisa menerimanya. Ditambah bagaimana gambaran Hayoung padanya saat mengetahui seseorang yang dulunya adalah guru baginya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Papanya, tidur di kamar bersama Papanya, lalu tinggal di rumah yang sama dengannya selama 24/7–Tidak!

Seokjin tidak bisa.

Matanya memanas ketika Namjoon mengguncang bahunya, dan air matanya jatuh bersamaan.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Alis Namjoon sedikit menyatu, kebingungan. "Ya?"

Lelaki di depannya itu menggeleng dengan mata yang memerah. "Aku tidak–Joon." Suara Seokjin tercekat, Ia ketakutan. "Aku harus pulang,"

"Kuantar."

Seokjin masih menggeleng ketika mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Namjoon yang sekarang terasa menyakitkan. "Tidak. Jangan."

Namjoon tidak punya ide apapun atas sikap Seokjin yang berubah demikian.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Tidak untuk bekerja, untuk menjadi guru–" Seokjin terkejut sendiri saat Ia mengucapkan kata guru, mengingatkannya jika Ia akan selamanya dianggap sebagai guru oleh gadis yang Ia inginkan menjadi anaknya kelak.

Ya, hati Seokjin ingin pula Hayoung menjadi anaknya, bersama Namjoon, menjadi keluarga yang Ia idamkan sejak lama.

 **-TBC-**

 **Im so fakin sorry if i dont fufill your expectation of this fic. Im so sorry guys, forgive me.**

 **ILY!**

 **RnR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Blessing in Disguise**

Cast : Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Kim Hayoung, and any others

Length : Parts

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, FamilyLife.

 **ENJOY 5.3K FINAL CHAPTER!**

 **(and sorry for typos)**

 **A Blessing in Diguise**

Bagaimana Seokjin membayangkan keluarga kecilnya kelak?

Ia ingin dua anak. Anak pertama seorang _noona_ agar lebih dewasa menghadapi adiknya dan membantu Seokjin mendidik adiknya, dan anak keduanya adalah laki-laki, perempuan pun tak masalah namun Seokjin merasa lebih baik laki-laki. Seokjin selalu memiliki gambaran demikian sejak lama, membayangkan setiap _weekend_ dihabiskan bersama keluarga kecilnya termasuk suaminya, seperti keluarga lain.

Memiliki suami yang mencintai Seokjin dengan sepenuh hati juga menjadi gambaran idealnya. Terlebih suami yang memiliki konsep tentang kehidupan yang sama dengannya, suami yang mau mendidik bersama karakter anaknya, juga menemani Seokjin menikmati waktu ketika anaknya tumbuh.

Seorang suami yang selalu terbuka pada Seokjin. Suami yang mau berbagi keresahan ketika Seokjin mendapati anak pertamanya memiliki kekasih, atau mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Suami yang mau mendengar keluhan Seokjin ketika anak kedua mereka mengacau dan tidak mau mendengarnya. Suami yang selalu ada untuk Seokjin hingga anak mereka tumbuh dewasa dan memiliki kehidupan masing-masing.

Suami yang seperti itu ada pada diri Namjoon.

Dan Seokjin tahu itu.

Maka mengetahui beberapa fakta tak sejalan dengan kehidupan keluarga idaman Seokjin membuat ketakutan merengkuhnya dan menyesakkan dadanya. Seokjin ketakutan tanpa tahu pasti penyebabnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tak bisa memperlihatkan tangisan sekaligus ketakutannya di hadapan Hayoung. Maka Ia memilih memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Namjoon setelah menghapus air matanya dan menekan perasaannya, melangkah ke depan lebih dahulu dan bersanding dengan gadis itu.

Ia menghela nafas, merasakan jika sosok Ibu Hayoung ada di antara mereka, menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya terlihat bodoh mencoba memasuki kehidupan Hayoung. Seokjin berbisik dalam hati, berjanji untuk tidak akan menyakiti Hayoung dan membuat gadis itu merasa insekur atas suatu hal, apalagi jika dirinya penyebabnya.

Namun berada diantara Namjoon dan Hayoung bukan ide yang baik, menyebabkan tiap detiknya Seokjin merasa terhimpit atas sesuatu di dadanya. Maka Ia secepat mungkin berpamitan pada mereka, menolak ketika Namjoon memaksa untuk mengantar.

"Sungguh, tak masuk akal jika kau menolak kuantar. Bus atau apapun sangat jauh dari tempat ini." Namjoon dengan yakin menahan Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Itu benar.

"Hayoung juga akan kebingungan jika kau menolak." Suara Namjoon terdengar putus asa kali ini.

Dari jarak beberapa langkah di depan mereka, Seokjin melihat Hayoung sedang berjalan dengan riang sambil menggenggam bunga yang dipetiknya dari rumput di sekitar pohon memorial Ibunya.

Maka Seokjin menurut. Bukan karena permintaan Namjoon atau karena lelaki itu sekali lagi menggunakan kartu As miliknya. Namun karena Seokjin tak ingin membuat Hayoung kebingungan.

Setidaknya masalah orang dewasa tak mempengaruhi Hayoung.

Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin terdiam dan pasif di dalam mobil berisi mereka bertiga. Hayoung dan Namjoon terlihat bercerita tentang banyak hal, termasuk bermain tebak-tebakan dalam bahasa inggris seperti biasanya. Namun Seokjin hanya memperhatikan, tak berniat tersenyum atau ikut tertawa melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

Mengenai keluarga, Seokjin bertanya apakah memang Ia tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki keluarga.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Masa kecil Seokjin berbeda dari anak kecil kebanyakan. Ia tak memiliki orang tua, tak tahu pula siapa orang tuanya. Hanya satu yang Ia panggil dengan sebutan Ibu, ialah Ibu Pantinya. Wanita paruh baya yang berbau _coconuty_ itu selalu bersikap baik pada Seokjin, menyayangi Seokjin seolah Ia anaknya sendiri, selalu datang mengambil rapor Seokjin lebih awal dibanding teman-teman sebanyanya yang juga tinggal di panti.

Namun Ia sudah memiliki anak yang jauh dewasa dibanding Seokjin. Dan sekalipun Seokjin tak pernah berhasil berdamai dengan hatinya untuk menganggap dua _hyung_ itu–anak Ibu panti–sebagai kakaknya sesuai permintaan Ibu panti. Tidak, Seokjin tidak semudah itu memasukkan seseorang ke dalam daftar orang yang berarti di hidupnya. Hanya Ibu panti yang Ia anggap Ibunya, tidak bagi kedua _hyung_ itu.

Maka sekalipun Seokjin selalu tercukupi kasih sayangnya, Ia tak pernah bisa memasukkan wanita itu ke dalam daftar nomor satu di hidupnya. Karena nomor satu itu akan selalu Seokjin kosongi, memberikan celah bagi Seokjin untuk nama orang tua kandungnya mengisi tempat itu.

Maka itu yang Seokjin yakini; bahwa posisi nomor satu dalam daftar tiap orang akan selalu terisi–atau dibiarkan kosong–sebagai tempat untuk nama orang tua masing-masing.

Dan begitu Seokjin sadar jika Mama Hayoung akan selamanya di nomor satu, Seokjin tak ingin repot-repot mencoba memasuki dunia gadis itu, memaksa namanya ada di daftar itu, terlebih jika sebelumnya Ia adalah guru Hayoung. Tidak, Seokjin tak ingin egois.

Karena egois bukan diri Seokjin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nyatanya Seokjin adalah orang yang egois.

Karena saat berada di depan gedung apartemen murahnya, saat dimana Ia berpamitan dengan Hayoung dan gadis itu berucap, "sampai bertemu besok Selasa, Paman!" Seokjin berbohong dan mengangguk.

Terlebih ketika Namjoon menyusulnya keluar dan menahan tangannya, Seokjin bersikap begitu egois dengan menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan luka di mata Namjoon.

Seokjin egois.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Seokjin menatap sepatunya. "Sebaiknya aku tak bekerja lagi denganmu, menjadi guru Hayoung–" suara Seokjin tercekat mengucapkan nama gadis itu.

Namjoon terdiam, ingin memaksa Seokjin untuk menatap matanya namun terlalu takut jika Ia memaksa.

"Aku sungguh tidak bisa melihat Hayoung lalu mendengar gadis itu memanggilku gurunya, sedangkan semua yang kita lakukan tidak seperti guru dan wali murid."

Namjoon mendengus. "Ini sangat tidak adil bagi Hayoung."

Wajah Seokjin terangkat dengan cepat dan matanya menatap Namjoon. "Kau tidak pernah berpikir apakah ini adil bagiku atau tidak?"

Sekali lagi Namjoon terdiam, menahan ucapannya agar tak menyakiti Seokjin lebih dalam. Ia jelas tahu, tubuh di depannya ini hanya bersikap seolah Ia kuat dan tahan banting sedangkan di dalamnya tidak.

"Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya. Katakan pada Hayoung jika Ia gadis yang pintar dan aku menyukainya." Bisik Seokjin lalu berbalik.

Namjoon menyela cepat. "Jika kau menyukainya, bukankah seharusnya kau bertahan di sampingnya? Menemaninya dan bersamanya, menjaganya bersamaku?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ironi sekali lagi terasa, saat jam makan siang dan Seokjin baru saja merapikan laboratorium, Hoseok dan Jongkook berteriak mirip burung di sepanjang lorong. Mereka menggeret Seokjin sambil berteriak ramai hingga ke kantin.

"Baiklah," mata Jongkook berseri. Lelaki itu menaruh dagunya di telapak tangan, bersiap mendengar cerita Seokjin dengan bahagia. "Ceritakan bagaimana pestamu dengan Kim Namjoon yang tampan dan _yumm_ itu."

"Ya. Bahkan Namjoon _hyung_ datang ke apartemen untuk menjemput Seokjin paginya."

"Ia? Datang ke apartemen murahmu?" Jongkook berseloroh berlebihan.

Tangan Hoseok terkepal bersiap meninju Jongkook main-main. Namun berikutnya Ia tersenyum sambil memekik mirip gadis. "Kau tahu? Ia menunggu Seokjin bangun, melarangku untuk membangunkan **kekasihnya** yang sedang tidur, dan menunggu dengan tenang."

"Whoaa, itu gila sungguh! Sebutkan siapa saja yang mau menunggu kekasihnya tidur tanpa berniat membangunkannya?"

Hoseok berseloroh kemudian. Mereka berdua mengagungkan Namjoon di depan Seokjin seperti dewa, sedangkan perut Seokjin mulai mual.

"Kau tahu, Jin? Taehyung bilang Namjoon _hyung_ sangat parah dalam hubungan percintaan. Dan baru kali ini–kemarin Jumat–Taehyung melihat Namjoon _hyung_ bersikap seperti itu dalam berhubungan. Kau pasti sangat spesial baginya."

"Benar, seolah Ia tak memiliki kekurangan sama sekali. Dia sangat pandai bersikap dan membuka hatimu, Jin?"

"–Jin?"

"Eh?"

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan dua sahabatnya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan alis berkerut.

"Ada apa dengan reaksimu itu?" protes Jongkook melihat Seokjin seperti linglung dan tak fokus.

Perut Seokjin masih mual. Bukan mual saat Ia merasa senang bukan main, kali ini mual karena gerah mendengar nama Namjoon yang disebut terus menerus.

"–Jin?" Hoseok menampilkan wajah khawatir. "Kau baik?"

Seokjin tersenyum simpul, membuat sahabatnya merasa aneh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tak bekerja di rumah itu lagi, menjadi guru anaknya, mulai minggu ini."

"Eh?" Jongkook terkikik lirih.

"Karena... kalian akan menikah?" Tebakan Hoseok ragu-ragu.

Seokjin membalas dengan senyuman simpul, tak sampai ke mata. "Ya, kemarin aku mengatakan ini pada Namjoon, Kim Namjoon. Jika aku tak bisa bekerja lagi padanya."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin menggeram, menjatuhkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Sejak pagi Ia sudah kesal karena pikirannya tak mau berdamai dengan terus memikirkan sosok Namjoon. "Kalian tidak tahu."

Hoseok dan Jongkook berdecih bersamaan. "Mana ada sahabat yang tak 'tahu' seperti itu. Kita akan tahu, Jin, akan memahamimu." Hoseok berujar lirih, mengangkat kepala Seokjin. "Kau bisa bercerita pada kami, kurasa akan membantu."

Seokjin menghela nafas, meringankan beban di dadanya yang terasa menghimpit sejak tadi. "Kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Selamanya."

Jongkook berdecih kesal, "mana ada."

"Diam dulu!" desis Hoseok.

Seokjin menelan liurnya dengan susah. "Kami benar-benar tidak berada dalam hubungan yang bisa berjalan mulus, menjadi kekasih ataupun menikah seperti yang diinginkan Namjoon–Kim Namjoon."

"Aku selalu khawatir posisiku di mata Hayoung, anaknya. Kalian tahu, sebelumnya aku adalah guru yang bermain dan belajar dengannya, lalu tiba-tiba BAMMM, Namjoon membawaku ke rumahnya sebagai kekasihnya, sekalipun Ia belum mengatakan hal ini pada Hayoung _sih_."

"Lalu?"

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kesal. Matanya memerah dan kepalanya mau pecah. "Aku tidak mau jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan Namjoon sementara anaknya, anak yang kami sayangi, tidak bisa menerima posisiku. Kalian– _duh_."

"Kau mencintai Namjoon?" Jongkook berbisik lirih.

Seokjin merengek tanpa suara, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya mulai berair. "Ya."

"Ya sudah. Aku yakin Namjoon _hyung_ cukup dewasa untuk memberikan gambaran pada anaknya, atau menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya tentang posisimu pada anaknya."

"Itu benar." Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

Seokjin menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak jatuh. "Namjoon bersikap sangat mengesankan di mataku, bersikap benar-benar seperti lelaki sejati yang menjelaskan dengan sangat bagaimana Ia mencintaiku." Air mata Seokjin meluruh, Ia tak tahan. "Namun aku merasa Ia sama sekali tak memberiku waktu untuk merubah imejku pada Hayoung, atau memberi tahu anaknya tentang kami, ya tuhan ampuni aku."

"Seingatku Namjoon _hyung_ bercerita jika kau masih tak yakin dengannya Sabtu kemarin." Hoseok memotong.

Seokjin terdiam. Itu benar. "Aku–"

"Kau sendiri yang belum yakin pada dirimu sendiri, Jin." Jongkook menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan lembut. "Kurasa yang kau perlukan adalah waktu untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri dan tidak menjadikan Namjoon _hyung_ maupun Hayoung sebagai tameng alasanmu."

Seokjin mengubur wajahnya di tangan, menangis sejadi-jadinya, hingga punggungnya bergetar.

"Jin, kurasa Jongkook benar. Baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang begitu besar dan sederhananya Ia mencintai. Namjoon _hyung_ benar-benar lelaki yang baik, jangan kau sakiti hatinya hanya karena sesuatu hal yang belum tentu terjadi."

Seokjin masih menangis, mengubur wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sedangkan punggungnya masih bergetar. Ia menangis, bukan karena kesal atau apapun. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri karena ucapan dua sahabatnya benar.

Dari jauh, lelaki yang baru saja memasuki kantin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Melihat kekasihnya sedang memasang ekspresi sedih dan dua sahabat kekasihnya lainnya, yang satu juga bersimpati seperti Jongkook dan satunya mengubur wajahnya di telapak tangan. "Seokjin kenapa?" gumamnya dari kejauhan, takut mendekat dan membuat suasana tak nyaman.

Seokjin menangis, dan Taehyung tahu itu–Ia melihat punggungnya yang bergetar.

" _Hyung_?" Ia berbicara saat nada sambung panggilannya berubah menjadi suara lelaki. "Kalian baik? Hubunganmu dengan Seokjin baik?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia menangis. Di kampus."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu penuh Seokjin berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan diri, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri jika kegagalan adalah hal yang wajar terlebih dalam suatu hubungan. Terlebih lagi keadaan antara Namjoon dan dirinya bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dengan seenaknya dikategorikan wajar karena perbedaan umur dan kondisi Namjoon yang telah memiliki Hayoung.

Maka Seokjin bekerja lebih giat, belajar lebih giat, hanya berangkat tidur ketika kepalanya sudah mulai pusing dan matanya perih. Karena dengan itu, tak ada waktu bagi Seokjin untuk memikirkan hal-hal remeh, seperti Namjoon dan kerinduannya pada Hayoung.

Seminggu penuh pula Seokjin lebih banyak diam, mendengarkan gerutuan Hoseok atau candaan Jongkook, serta melihat bagaimana Taehyung dan Jongkook bermesraan atau sekedar berdebat dengan lucu.

Seokjin berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan hal tentang Namjoon dan segala hal terkait dirinya, membiasakan diri untuk hidup seperti lima bulan yang lalu ketika Ia tak menjadi guru les Hayoung, dan sebagainya.

Karena Seokjin tak boleh lengah apalagi karena cinta.

Hingga di minggu kedua, Seokjin mulai terbiasa. Tidak terlalu memaksa dirinya bekerja dan belajar seperti orang gila karena Ia bisa mengatur pikirannya untuk tidak memikirkan Namjoon. Ia juga mulai terbiasa kembali bercanda dan menimpali candaan Taehyung saat mereka istirahat makan siang. Seokjin sudah bisa kembali 'normal'.

"Itu tidak normal, Jin, kau tahu itu."

Seokjin membuka tutup botolnya dengan tak nyaman, meneguk air mineral di dalamnya dengan terburu.

"Kau melompati beberapa fase, Jin. Putus cinta ataupun patah hati, keduanya sama. Kau harus melewati beberapa fase hingga kau benar-benar kuat dan siap."

Alis Seokjin menyatu main-main. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan ini?"

Jongkook melirik Taehyung, lalu mendapat persetujuan Taehyung untuk melanjutkan. "Aku tahu, kami tahu, jika kau tidak baik. Kau melewati beberapa fase dan langsung melompat ke tahap akhir, bersikap kuat, sedangkan kau perlu menangis lebih keras dan beberapa fase lainnya. Kau tidak dapat pelajaran ini?"

Giliran Seokjin yang melirik Hoseok, berharap Hoseok juga terganggu dengan pilihan topik Jongkook dan memaksa mereka mengubah topik pembicaraan. Namun Hoseok bergeming, menunjukkan jika dirinya setuju pada Jongkook.

"Yang ada hatimu yang mati, Jin."

Seokjin merasa hatinya diremas dan darah berdesir cepat di kepalanya.

"Kami bisa membantumu."

Senyum dipaksakan terukir di wajah Seokjin. "Aku tak yakin apa yang kau bicarakan, Kook. Kau terkena cairan kimia saat praktikum tadi?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya sarkastik dan Jongkook mencibir.

Mereka bertiga sudah jengah dengan sikap penolakan Seokjin. Cukup sudah, seminggu melihat Seokjin seperti orang gila yang menolak menangis, menolak menelpon Namjoon, bersikap seperti orang yang kuat, sedangkan semua itu seolah mempertegas jika Seokjin hancur.

Ketika mereka berpisah, Taehyung menyempatkan diri memanggil Seokjin. Tanpa sadar Seokjin mundur selangkah, merasa tak nyaman berdekatan dengan Taehyung–dalam kasus ini Taehyung adalah sepupu Namjoon bukannya pacar Jongkook.

"Namjoon _hyung_ juga gila, Ia bekerja seperti dulu seolah tak punya Hayoung."

Seokjin memaksakan tersenyum. "Kuharap Ia bisa membagi waktunya dengan anak–nya" suara Seokjin tercekat ketika mengatakan anak.

Decakan lidah Taehyung seperti frustasi. "Benar kata Jongkook, kalian berdua sama saja."

"Ya?"

"Kalian tidak baik. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian dulu lalu bisa bersikap tenang dan seolah tak ada apapun. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayakan Hayoung kepada kalian yang masih seperti remaja ini, _sialan_."

Taehyung jelas kesal, suaranya terdengar jengah dengan Seokjin. Ditambah ketika Ia berbicara dengan kesal dan suara tingginya. Ia meninggalkan Seokjin untuk menyusul Jongkook, membiarkan Seokjin sendirian dengan kepala pusing bukan main.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Anak muda, kau baik?"

Seokjin melongo, wajahnya terlihat terkejut namun berusaha tersenyum–yang mana terlihat sangat kaku. "Ya? Maksudku, ya, aku baik. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Wanita paruh baya di hadapan Seokjin itu tersenyum miring, "kau memindai belanjaanku dua kali."

Mata Seokjin melongo, melihat ke layar komputer untuk mengecek daftar belanja wanita itu. Ya, benar, Seokjin bodoh!

"Ya tuhan–maafkan aku, sungguh."

Beruntung bagi Seokjin karena wanita itu tidak mengamuk atau menceramahi Seokjin panjang lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, Seokjin membatalkan pindaian _barcode_ belanjaan wanita itu lalu mengulang dari awal sesuai prosedur.

"Kau terlihat buruk, anak muda."

"Ya?"

Seokjin terlihat buruk, kata wanita itu. Sebenarnya sangat buruk, dan memang keadaannya lebih buruk daripada yang terlihat. Seokjin tahu itu, terlebih setelah Taehyung mencegatnya kemarin.

Pikiran dan batin Seokjin yang telah dibangunnya sekuat benteng untuk tidak memikirkan Namjoon hancur. Ia memikirkan Namjoon semalaman, tidak mendapat waktu tidur hingga pagi, dan harus kembali beraktivitas seolah Ia baik-baik saja.

"Ini belanjaan anda, maafkan kesalahanku tadi." Seokjin membungkuk sambil menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi belanjaan wanita itu.

Ketika Seokjin selesai membungkuk, wanita itu telah keluar dari toko–Seokjin baru sadar jika Ia terlalu lama membungkuk. Ingatannya kembali mengulang ke kejadian tadi pagi, saat di kelas Profesor Hong, saat Jongkook yang duduk di sebelahnya mendorong secarik kertas.

 _Telepon Namjoon_ hyung _atau aku yang melakukannya!_

Seokjin masih menyimpan kertas itu–Ia meremasnya lalu memasukkan ke saku jaketnya asal setelah Ia membaca pesan aneh Jongkook. Tentu saja Jongkook marah, melotot dan berdesis lirih saat Seokjin mengabaikan pesannya, namun terlalu takut untuk mengacau di kelas Profesor Hong.

Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, menemukan kertas lusuh–pesan dari Jongkook.

Jongkook benar, Seokjin seharusnya menghubungi Namjoon. Seharusnya Ia bersikap tidak seperti pecundang dan memperjelas hubungan ini. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara berdiam diri dan menganggap seolah semua beres adalah kesalahan. Dan Seokjin paham itu.

Tapi ini sudah dua minggu, hari Jumat kedua sejak hari Minggu yang menyakitkan. Maka Seokjin meremas kertas pesan Jongkook sekali lagi dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket asal.

Denting bel pintu minimarket berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkan Seokjin jika Ia harus fokus bekerja.

"Selamat datang–"

"Hai."

Suaranya datar, dan terdengar serak. Wajahnya masih sama tampannya dengan wajah yang Seokjin temui hampir enam bulan lalu. Wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas dan mata menenangkan. Namun kantung di bawah matanya mengerikan.

Lidah Seokjin kelu, sekeruh pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Efek magis Namjoon masih sama mengerikannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, sama seperti sejak pertama kali Seokjin menyadari ketampanannya; membuat pikiran Seokjin berhenti bekerja dan tubuhnya yang mengalami anomali.

"Bisa kita–bicara?"

Pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya bagi Seokjin mendengar suara Namjoon yang bergetar tak yakin. Pria itu terlihat kaku saat berbicara, dan tersenyum dengan canggung setelahnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku bekerja."

Ucapan bodoh macam apa yang Seokjin katakan?!

Detik selanjutnya Seokjin merapal sumpah serapah yang Ia ketahui dalam hatinya. Ia butuh bicara dengan Namjoon. Ia butuh meluruskan segalanya. Agar hidupnya kembali lurus, entah itu menyakitkan atau menyenangkan. Ia harus bicara–

"Baiklah." Gumam Namjoon lirih, terlihat begitu kecewa di balik senyuman simpulnya, lalu Ia melangkah mundur.

Denting lonceng berbunyi nyaring, terdengar mengerikan dan menyakitkan. Namjoon membuka pintu _minimarket_ itu sekali lagi, dengan gerakan lemas dan lesu.

"Tunggu!" suara Seokjin terlalu keras–Ia sendiri terkejut karena suaranya yang begitu keras dan tak mampu dikontrolnya sendiri.

Punggung Namjoon tersentak dan lelaki itu berbalik secepat mungkin, terlihat berharap saat menatap mata Seokjin, terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus.

Seokjin berdeham, tak berani membalas tatapan Namjoon. "Besok–datanglah." Seokjin meremas meja kasir di depannya dengan keras, buku jarinya memerah. "Aku tidak bekerja besok. Jadi, datanglah."

Dengan jelas Seokjin menangkap senyum merekah Namjoon, dan bagaimana lelaki itu mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Ya. Besok. Aku akan datang lagi."

Senyuman tipis di bibir Seokjin ikut muncul saat melihat senyum lebar di bibir Namjoon. Benar. Seokjin sudah melakukan hal dengan benar. Ia harus menghadapi Namjoon dan segala kenyataan yang mengiringi. Apakah hal baik atau buruk hubungan mereka akan terjadi, setidaknya Seokjin tak akan memasang benteng kokoh kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Hoseok terdengar ribut, membangunkan Seokjin dari tidurnya. Ini hari Sabtu. Saatnya Seokjin membolos dan beristirahat serta mendapat jatah tidur lebih lama. Tapi teman seapartemennya itu seolah mengabaikan keinginan Seokjin dan berteriak di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Kim Seokjin! Bangun atau kusiram air!"

Seokjin menurut dan bangun, karena Hoseok tidak pernah berbohong jika mengatakan hal demikian. Ia mengucek matanya, menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Katakan jika di luar ada serangan Korea Utara hingga kau seramai ini di pagi hari."

Hoseok melotot sarkas dan berjalan ke depan Seokjin, menarik tubuh lemas sahabatnya itu dengan sentakan keras. "Memang tidak, tapi Kim Namjoon ada di apartemen kita. Jadi kurasa itu hal penting yang membuatmu harus bangun segera."

Kesadaran Seokjin sepenuhnya terkumpul. Ia duduk tegap dan mengusap wajah bengkaknya. _Uh,_ kenapa juga Ia semalam harus kelaparan dan memakan ramen, menyebabkan wajahnya bengkak di pagi hari. Dan kenapa pula Namjoon datang sepagi ini?!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin tak tahu jelasnya, apa yang Namjoon katakan dan apa yang dilakukan Hoseok satu jam ini. Yang jelas, sekarang, Seokjin sudah duduk di dalam mobil Namjoon yang melaju ke rumahnya. Ini masih pagi, Seokjin baru bangun tidur, dan semua informasi yang didapatnya sepagi ini dengan perut kosong tidak mudah masuk ke otaknya.

Namun jelas Ia sudah mandi dan berganti baju yang layak karena ulah Hoseok. Ya, Hoseok _sialan_.

"Kita makan di rumahku dulu, lalu kita berangkat bersama Hayoung. Kau lapar, 'kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Dalam keadaan lapar seperti ini, terlebih ini masih pagi, tubuhnya tidak bekerja atas perintah otak namun perut.

Maka mereka turun bersamaan setelah mobil Namjoon terhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya, lalu masuk dan duduk di meja makan.

Seokjin sungguh merindukan suasana rumah ini. Terlebih saat Hayoung berseru senang menyambutnya dengan pelukan–tubrukan–yang sama seperti saat Seokjin datang untuk mengisi waktu les Hayoung. Sebagai guru.

 _Ups_! Tidak. Seokjin tidak akan jatuh dan mengalah pada pikiran buruk yang merusak.

Ia menangkap gerakan mata Namjoon yang meliriknya saat Hayoung memeluknya dengan senyuman lebar. Tenang saja, Seokjin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah dengan pikiran buruk yang merugikan dirinya sendiri kali ini.

Ia akan menerima jika Hayoung selamanya akan menganggapnya guru.

Dan sugesti di dalam pikiran Seokjin untuk tidak kalah atas pikiran buruknya berhasil membuat Seokjin menampilkan senyuman lebarnya–setelah sempat hilang dua minggu penuh. Seokjin jelas terkejut atas reaksi tubuhnya sendiri ketika Ia menyadari sedang bergurau dengan Hayoung seolah tidak ada hal terjadi antara dirinya dan Papa Hayoung.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, kemana saja Paman selama ini?"

Seokjin terkekeh, mengusap kepala Hayoung seperti sebelumnya, menunjukkan jika Ia merindukan gadis itu setengah mati. "Paman juga merindukan Hayoung."

"Kenapa Paman tidak datang kemari lagi? Hayoung tahu jika Paman tidak bisa menjadi guruku lagi karena sibuk belajar, tapi tidak ada salahnya datang di akhir pekan, kan?"

Seokjin melotot terkejut, dengan senyuman lebarnya yang masih terpasang di bibir.

"Hayoung, kurasa lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan makan kita agar tidak kesiangan."

Hayoung mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menempelkan di pelipis, bersikap hormat kepada komandan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Selesai mereka makan, Namjoon segera menggandeng Hayoung lalu memberi isyarat kepada Seokjin untuk ikut mereka. Seokjin tak punya ide kemana Namjoon akan membawanya, terlebih ketika Ia berbicara pada salah satu pekerja di rumahnya.

"Apakah barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan?"

Lelaki yang Seokjin ketahui sebagai tukang kebun rumah ini mengangguk, menyapa Seokjin dengan senyum sopan lalu mengangguk.

Seokjin masih tidak paham kemana Namjoon membawanya, namun memilih diam dan memperhatikan Namjoon yang bergurau dengan Hayoung sehingga gadis itu tidak bosan. Sekali lagi Seokjin merasakan dahaga kerinduan yang terbayar lunas setelah melihat bagaimana Namjoon bergurau dengan Hayoung.

Ia merindukan momen ini. Merindukan keadaan dimana Namjoon akan tertawa riang bersama Hayoung dan Seokjin yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tenang di kursi di samping Namjoon. Ia dengan senang hati tersenyum ketika mereka berdua tertawa, ikut mendengarkan celotehan Namjoon yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Hayoung dan bagaimana gadis itu membalas rasa sayang Namjoon.

Seokjin menginginkan momen ini terus dirasakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka sampai.

Di sebuah pekarangan dengan taman dan pohon rindang yang tumbuh di halaman rumah besar ini. Seokjin hafal mati kondisi pekarangan ini, bagaimana taman itu masih tertata rapi seperti yang ada di ingatan Seokjin. Ia hafal mati pohon yang terletak di pojok halaman itu, karena Ia yang menanamnya di usia 5 tahun dan merawatnya hingga usia 18.

Ini panti asuhannya. Tempatnya tumbuh dan menghabiskan waktunya selama 18 tahun.

Mata Seokjin berkaca-kaca saat Ia turun dari mobil Namjoon. "Joon–"

Namjoon yang berdiri di belakang mobilnya, yang sedang mengeluarkan kardus-kardus dari bagasi mobilnya, memanjangkan leher dan menatap Seokjin. Ia tersenyum tenang, sungguh tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Halo, Seokjin- _ie_."

Suara seorang wanita menyapa Seokjin dengan bergetar. Dengan cepat Seokjin menoleh, mendapati wanita tua sedang berdiri di teras rumah itu, dengan senyuman lebar yang Seokjin rindukan.

Secepat mungkin Seokjin melangkah mendekat ke wanita itu, memeluk ibu pantinya tanpa kuasa menahan air matanya yang jatuh. Betapa Ia merindukan wanita ini, bagaimana Ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah mengunjunginya setelah 3 tahun Ia meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik," bisik wanita yang masih Seokjin peluk dengan erat ini. Suaranya masih bergetar, seiring air matanya yang juga mengalir.

Keduanya saling rindu, saling melepaskan ledakan rasa rindu yang besar dalam diri masing-masing.

"Ya tuhanku, kau tumbuh dengan baik, Seokjin- _ie_."

Seokjin mengangguk, merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali Ia memeluk wanita ini di terminal ketika Ia meninggalkan kota ini untuk pergi ke Seoul. Seokjin menangis, bagaimana wanita yang Ia anggap sebagai Ibunya ini telah berubah menjadi tua.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah satu jam Seokjin menggenggam tangan Namjoon saat mereka diberikan waktu oleh Ibu pantinya untuk berputar. Lelaki itu jelas tahu jika Seokjin membutuhkan tangannya untuk digenggam. Karena Seokjin berkali-kali meneteskan air matanya karena rindu seiring Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam panti tempatnya menghabiskan waktu 18 tahun hidupnya.

Seokjin ingat bagaimana mereka dulu tidur bersama, bagaimana Seokjin setiap pagi membangunkan warga panti, lalu memberi tugas warga panti lainnya untuk membersihkan panti dan membantu Ibu panti menyiapkan sarapan.

Seokjin dengan jelas mengingat tiap sisi bagian rumah ini, bagaimana Seokjin melihat anak-anak kecil yang tinggal di panti ini bermain dengan Hayoung seolah itu dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Lalu Seokjin mengingat sambil meneteskan air mata, saat dimana Ia melihat satu persatu temannya diadopsi oleh seseorang dan Seokjin harus berpisah dengan mereka. Sedangkan Ia masih berada di sini.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Seokjin sambil berbalik menatap Namjoon.

Lelaki itu meremas tangan Seokjin dengan ringan lalu mengangguk. Menampilkan senyumnya yang menenangkan Seokjin. Tanpa sadar Ia melangkah ke depan, membiarkan tubuhnya memeluk Namjoon.

Ia menangis di pelukan lelaki itu, merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan lelaki itu. Merasakan bagaimana pelukan lelaki itu selalu berhasil menenangkannya. Merasakan dengan jelas jika pelukan lelaki itu terasa pas, bagaimana tinggi mereka berjarak dan bagaimana tangan mereka saling melingkar, seolah keduanya memang ditakdirkan bersama.

"Terimakasih, Namjoon."

"Ya," Bisik Namjoon sambil menghirup udara di ceruk leher Seokjin. Menghirup aroma yang sejak lama Ia damba, aroma yang sejak lama memberinya ketenangan sekaligus keberanian. "Apapun untukmu, Jinseokku."

Seokjin mengangguk dalam pelukan Namjoon, memahami dengan betul jika ucapan Namjoon memang benar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka makan siang bersama anak panti, membangkitkan ingatan lama yang Seokjin rindukan. Seokjin menyaksikan dengan matanya bagaimana Namjoon yang memberikan pengertian pada Hayoung–berdua saja tentunya–jika ini adalah tempat Seokjin tumbuh. Dengan jelas Seokjin menangkap bagaimana Namjoon mengajarkan pada Hayoung jika mereka, anak panti, adalah teman Hayoung sama seperti temannya di sekolah.

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengagumi bagaimana Namjoon membentuk karakter Hayoung dengan baik. Bagaimana lelaki itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan berwibawa, bagaimana lelaki itu terlihat sangat baik dalam menjadi orang tua. Terlihat begitu sempurna.

Hari sudah sore ketika mereka berpamitan.

Ibu pantinya benar-benar menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan erat sementara Namjoon menyelesaikan tugasnya memindahi kardus yang berisi hadiah bagi panti asuhan ini.

"Kita tidak bertemu sangat lama, tapi kita harus berpisah secepat ini."

Seokjin tersenyum sedih. Ia merindukan wanita ini pula, termasuk segala kehidupan panti yang berhasil menghangatkan hati Seokjin sekali lagi.

"Tidak, jangan menangis, Seokjin. Kau harus bahagia dan kau berhak bahagia, kau sudah berbuat sangat baik selama hidupmu. Kau pantas mendapat yang terbaik." Ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Seokjin dengan hangat.

Seokjin mengangguk, merasakan kehangatan belaian wanita itu di pipinya.

"Dan lelaki itu, jika kau mencintainya, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah?" desis Seokjin tak yakin.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk yakin, dengan keyakinan penuh di matanya. "Dia mencintaimu, aku tahu itu. Tak pernah aku melihat seseorang begitu mencintai hingga rela mencari tahu tentangmu sampai datang ke rumah panti ini."

"Namjoon datang?"

"Ya, Ia datang jauh dari Seoul hanya untuk mendengarkanku bercerita tentang dirimu. Ia mendengarkan ceritaku sambil tersenyum lebar, Ia jelas mencintaimu, Seokjinku."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Ia melihat Namjoon selesai menata kardus hadiah di dalam panti, lalu berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Aku akan merindukanmu." Bisik Ibu pantinya sambil menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukan. Dengan yakin Seokjin membalas pelukan hangat wanita yang Ia anggap Ibunya ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoung bilang mengantuk saat mereka berhenti di _rest area_ untuk membeli camilan dan mengistirahatkan tubuh Namjoon yang mengemudi tanpa lelah. Maka saat Namjoon merasa sudah cukup istirahat, Seokjin membiarkan Hayoung untuk tidur di pangkuannya dan memeluk gadis itu. Membelai lembut rambut gadis yang wajahnya disandarkan di dada Seokjin.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa satu setengah jam dalam diam, begitu pula setelah mobil Namjoon berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Kunci pintu mobil telah dibuka oleh Namjoon sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun keduanya tidak ada yang keluar. Mereka sama-sama merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Bertiga, di dalam mobil, dengan alunan musik pelan yang mengisi udara.

"Terimakasih banyak, Joon, kau sangat baik."

Namjoon mengangguk, mendengar bagaimana Seokjin berbisik lirih dengan ketulusan yang bisa Ia tangkap dari nada suaranya. "Ya, kau pantas mendapatkannya."

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam.

"Aku.. merindukan seperti ini." lirih Seokjin tanpa menoleh menatap Namjoon. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung Hayoung yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya sambil memeluknya.

"Ya?"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari belah bibir Seokjin. "Ya. Bertiga, bersamamu, dan Hayoung. Di dalam mobil. Lalu kita menikmati waktu dalam diam." Seokjin menoleh menatap wajah Namjoon. "Aku merindukannya setengah mati."

Namjoon membalas tatapan Seokjin disertai senyuman di bibirnya. Senyum yang jelas Seokjin rindukan selama dua minggu penuh. "Kau senang bertemu Ibu pantimu?"

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk, mengeskpresikan kesungguhannya. "Ya, sangat."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Terimakasih banyak, Joon. Kau selalu bersikap sangat baik padaku."

Namjoon mengangguk, membuang mukanya ke depan sambil terus tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga suka melihatmu senang begitu." Ia memberi jeda di kalimatnya, "Itu–seperti obat bagiku."

"Ya?"

Namjoon mengangguk, kembali menatap Seokjin. Kali ini dengan mata penuh keyakinan menatap lurus ke mata Seokjin. "Melihatmu tertawa, melihatmu seperti tadi, itu semua obat yang selama ini kubutuhkan."

Seokjin terdiam, tak menyangka kalimat yang Namjoon ucapkan.

"Dua minggu penuh. Dua minggu, Jinseok, aku seperti pasien yang tak tahu apa obat penyembuhnya, seperti orang gila. Dan ternyata obatnya bisa kudapatkan di rumah panti itu."

"Joon–"

"Sungguh, Jinseok. Aku tak bisa menerimanya jika kau menolakku sekali lagi. Itu sungguh menyakitkan."

Lidah Seokjin kelu mendengarnya. Apalagi saat tangan Namjoon menarik tangannya, menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan lembut dan hangat, lalu menariknya ke wajahnya. Namjoon mencium tangan Seokjin cukup lama, menghirup dengan penuh saat tangan Seokjin di depan bibir dan hidungnya, menghantarkan getaran hangat di dada Seokjin.

Namjoon menggumam saat telapak tangan Seokjin yang masih digenggamnya berada di depan bibirnya, bergumam lirih, namun dengan jelas Seokjin dengar. "Kim Seokjin, aku mencintaimu."

Seokjin mendengarnya dengan jelas seolah Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan Namjoon ucapkan. Ia juga melihat dengan jelas saat dimana Namjoon memejamkan matanya sambil berucap, seolah Ia sedang berdoa dengan genggaman tangan mereka yang menyatu di depan wajahnya. "Ya, Joon, aku tahu,"

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar bisikan lirih Seokjin, membalas tatapan Seokjin dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kumohon katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku"

Kali ini Seokjin tidak boleh salah melangkah. Tidak boleh membuat kesalahan bodoh yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan menyakiti Namjoon. "Ya."

"Eh?"

"Ya, Namjoon. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Namjoon tersenyum kaku. Tangannya meremas tangan Seokjin yang ada di genggamannya tanpa sadar.

"Jika kau mengajakku menikah, aku akan menjawab ya."

Namjoon tersenyum, begitu lebar, begitu senang.

"Satu yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Ya? Apa itu!" suara Namjoon meledak, begitu juga senyuman di bibirnya yang merekah dan matanya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Seokjin melirik tangannya, yang masih ada di genggaman Namjoon. "Kau meremasnya terlalu keras. Itu sakit."

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, hingga tanpa sadar Ia memekik cukup keras lalu melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan mengecupi tangan Seokjin berkali-kali.

"Cukup, Joon. Kau bisa membangunkan Hayoung."

Namjoon baru ingat jika Hayoung masih ada di pangkuan Seokjin. Dengan cepat Ia keluar dari mobilnya, membuka pintu di samping Seokjin dengan senyuman lebar menggantung di bibirnya dan mengangkat Hayoung dari pangkuan Seokjin. "Ayo masuk ke dalam, aku ingin menciummu setelah menidurkan Hayoung di kamarnya."

Telinga Seokjin memerah mendengar bisikan Namjoon yang tepat di depan telinganya. Dengan senyuman lebar, Ia memperhatikan Namjoon yang mengangkat Hayoung dan menggendongnya. Namjoon terlihat begitu senang hingga berjalan dengan langkah lebar saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seokjin ikut tersenyum seiring Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah itu. Ia tak salah, dan Ia yakin akan hal itu. Pilihannya kali ini telah tepat, sangat tepat, dan sekalipun tak akan Ia sesali di masa depan. Maka Seokjin dengan berdebar berdiri mematung di depan kamar Hayoung, memperhatikan dengan lamat bagaimana Namjoon menaruh tubuh tertidur Hayoung di tempat tidur gadis itu, lalu mencium dahinya.

"Maaf, Papa sedang ada urusan penting. Papa harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikannya, giliran Hayoung nanti saja, ya?" gumam Namjoon pada anak gadisnya yang tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu buru-buru berbalik, menyentak tubuh Seokjin dan menyadarkannya jika urusan yang dimaksud Namjoon adalah dirinya.

Namjoon menutup pintu kamar Hayoung, lalu menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan kuat dan hangat, menekankan pada Seokjin jika dirinya senang bukan main.

Seokjin membalasnya, membalas pelukan Namjoon dengan erat pula, seperti dirinya yang membalas cinta Namjoon dengan yakin pula.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jinseok." Bisik Namjoon lirih di sebelah telinga Seokjin.

Kalimat itu diucapkan Namjoon dengan halus, lembut, dengan suaranya yang berat. Dan bagaimana kalimat simpel itu membuat hati Seokjin berdebar semakin tak karuan, dan konfeti bayangan sekali lagi, meletup di dada dan seluruh perutnya. Ia merasa geli, juga ledakan rasa senang berlebihan.

"Ya, aku juga." Bisik Seokjin ketika bibirnya menabrak dada Namjoon.

"Satu yang perlu kau tahu." Namjoon melonggarkan pelukannya, mengukung bahu Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya, memenjara mata Seokjin hingga mereka bertatapan lekat. "Aku memintamu menjadi suamiku, menjadi pendampingku, temanku, dan partnerku dalam hidup. Kau tak perlu memusingkan bagamana Hayoung menganggapmu karena anak gadisku sungguh pintar sesuai ucapanmu. Kalian bisa berteman sekaligus mendukungku secara bersamaan, karena memang kalian berdua yang kuharapkan senyumannya setiap aku merasa penat dan lelah."

Seokjin mengangguk, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang bersatu dengan tatapan mata Namjoon. Ia paham, dan akan berusaha paham selamanya.

Tak perlu memusingkan bagaimana Hayoung melihatnya, tak perlu memusingkan jarak umur yang sialan itu, tak perlu memusingkan segalanya.

Karena Namjoon cukup membuktikan padanya, jika cinta bisa sesederhana itu tanpa perlu memusingkan bagaimana klausa lainnya. Karena Namjoon cukup membuktikan padanya, bahwa urusan cinta cukup menyelesaikan beberapa masalah. Karena Namjoon telah sangat cukup menjelaskan pada Seokjin, jika penyelesaian masalah cinta bisa semudah ini.

 **-END-**

 **HWAAAA i did it again, my loves!**

 **Soooo happy aku bisa selesai cerita ini. Hanya karena lihat foto Namjoon pakai setelan jas + _his comma hair_. Sudah, itu berhasil bikin aku teriak-teriak deh, dan lahirlah cerita super-gak-jelas ini**

 **BTW, im gonna say BIG THANKS for you all, yang udah baca dan review cerita ini. Seriusan deh, baca review kalian makes my day, dan selalu berhasil bikin aku semangat nyelesaiin cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih untuk crazyalpaca SAYANGKU, yang sejak chapter pertamaaa bgt, sudah review dan bikin aku semangat.**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang favorit-in juga follow cerita ini. aku gabisa sebut satu-satu karena tanganku udah pegel nulis. Terimakasih juga untuk seeemua yang leave review, sungguh, aku pengen bales reviewan kalian dan SAY A LOT tapi aku beneran capek nulis dan dikejar _deadline_ tugas hehe**

 **ILY, I'm fucking Love You, All.**

 **Oh iya! Untuk kalian yang ngira Namjoon sesempurna itu, really guys? Dia bego urusan cinta kwkwk dia bener-bener gatau harus melangkah gimana, dia cuma ngikuti instingnya (yang lebih sering dipake untuk bisnis), bikin Seokjin ketakutan karena namjoon yang sedikit kesusu, buru-buru. Hehe, tapi gaapa, aku juga gak masalah kalau namjoon sempurna (because he does!)**

 **Btw, you can send me private massage on my email: paledemon( ) , to chit chat with me, or else. Karena menu PM di ffn kurang sreg di aku :(**

 **Sekali lagi THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS. AND I REALLY LOVE You!**


End file.
